


Un Sueño Que No Tuvo

by AdrelBlack



Series: El Antes y El Después de John Watson [1]
Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Bisexual John Watson, Bittersweet Ending, Captain John Watson, M/M, Past James Sholto/John Watson, Pre-Canon
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-11
Updated: 2020-09-07
Packaged: 2021-03-02 20:08:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 17
Words: 39,818
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24132598
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AdrelBlack/pseuds/AdrelBlack
Summary: "No sé qué es lo que está ocurriendo, hace un momento me preparaba para que me golpearas, luego creí que me besarías, anoche ibas a besarme, y aunque estaba dispuesto de pronto tu ya no lo estabas; no puedo dormir, no puedo comer, todo el tiempo estoy recibiendo señales contradictorias de ti".
Relationships: James Sholto & John Watson, James Sholto/John Watson
Series: El Antes y El Después de John Watson [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1968415
Comments: 2
Kudos: 8





	1. El Mayor James Sholto

**Author's Note:**

> ¡Hola! Ha pasado un tiempo (demasiado) desde la última vez que estuve aquí, pero he podido arrancar algo a mi cabeza hueca, y lo mejor es que creo que no ha quedado mal.
> 
> Tengo que decirles algunas cosas antes, por favor, solo un momento.
> 
> Esta es una historia slash, así que hay hombres entrando en acción, ustedes saben de lo que hablo, si esta no es tu taza de te, ahora es el momento de huir.
> 
> Voy a hablar de un montón de cosas de las que no tengo idea, la milicia, la medicina de guerra, la medicina en general, y un montón de otras cosas.
> 
> Esta historia no va a tener un buen fin, ya deberían saberlo viendo la pareja, pero yo aviso, "el que avisa no es traidor".
> 
> Violette Moore me ayudó a mantener el ánimo para poder terminar esta historia, me ayudó con la edición y también para mantener las ideas más o menos realistas. Gracias Sunshine, te quiero.
> 
> Disclamer: Todo lo reconocible, pertenece a Arthur Conan Doyle, a la BBC, a Gatiss, a Moffat y mucha otra gente, yo escribo solo por diversión.
> 
> La Canción del principio pertenece a In This Moment.
> 
> Creo que es todo, ¡disfrútenlo!

* * *

**Un Sueño Que No Tuvo**

por _ **Adrel Black**_

edición **_Violette Moore_**

* * *

**I**

_**El Mayor James Sholto** _

Show me a holy man, show me a holy man (Muéstrame un hombre santo, muéstrame un hombre santo.)

I need faith to believe again (Necesito fe para creer de nuevo)

Show me a worthy man, show me a worthy man (Muéstrame un hombre digno, muéstrame un hombre digno)

I need faith to be free again (Necesito fe para ser libre de nuevo)

(Holy Man, In This Moment)

John le mira pasar desde el pabellón-hospital, le han enviado luego de la muerte del Mayor Smith que estaba al mando. Al Mayor Smith le acertaron con un mortero; el Humvee en el que iba había quedado destrozado y junto con él todos quienes estaban dentro.

El nuevo oficial al mando ha llamado a una reunión informativa en la barraca central del campamento, lo más probable es que se presente a los que serán sus subordinados, no es que el hombre necesite presentación.

Mayor James Sholto "El Héroe de Kabul", condecorado luego de la toma de Kabul, cuando por un error en las comunicaciones le enviaron a él y a sus hombres a tomar la ciudad sin saber que los rebeldes al menos les duplicaban en número. El Mayor no solo se las arregló a pesar de ello para tomar la ciudad, sino que lo hizo sin apenas una baja, fue increíble.

Luego de la muerte del Mayor Smith, mientras estuvieron establecidos en Zabol, les dieron instrucciones de moverse con rumbo a Kandahar, el lugar desde el que se suponía que venía el ataque, según la información a la que John había tenido acceso, prácticamente todos los ataques estaban gestándose desde esa ciudad.

De modo que de momento el trabajo se había reducido a establecerse, los compañeros se habían dedicado a levantar el campamento, mientras John que estaba a cargo de la enfermería hacía inventario de suministros, espacios, y personal.

John sale del pabellón que fungirá como enfermería y se dirige a la barraca más grande que han montado, piensa que el Mayor Sholto hará un pase de lista para organizar a los hombres y luego delegará tareas aquí y allá. Puede ver al hombre caminar por delante de él, es muy alto un metro noventa fácilmente y anda por los pasillos como si fueran su casa, el resto de los soldados se apartan para permitirle el paso.

Aquella barraca es la más grande que hay en el campamento, se puede decir que será el centro de mando, han colocado una mesa al frente, el Mayor Sholto tomaba asiento cuando John entró, algunos hombres toman las sillas que hay desperdigadas aquí y allá y se sientan, otros, como John se quedan de pie junto a las paredes, el hombre despliega varias hojas y comienza por presentarse.

Mayor James Sholto, estará al mando, se describe a sí mismo como un hombre tolerante pero respetuoso de las reglas, alguien que no tolerará la desobediencia.

—Se desplegarán patrullas las veinticuatro horas por las calles —dice, con la voz clara de barítono; hay mando en aquel sonido, es la voz de alguien acostumbrado a que no se le cuestione. —No estamos buscando conflictos, no iremos en busca del enfrentamiento, si hay sublevaciones o rebeldes apagaremos la chispa antes de que sea un incendio, sofocaremos cualquier revuelta al instante, habrá en todo momento además de las que estén de servicio cuando menos tres patrullas listas para salir en misión de apoyo si son requeridas.

John nunca ha visto a sus compañeros tan callados, aquel hombre, es alguien a quien no quieres hacer enfadar.

—Las patrullas se organizarán de forma rotativa y los horarios variarán cada día al azar, evitaremos por todos los medios que sea predecible el momento y lugar por el que las patrullas llegarán. A cada patrulla se le asignará un nombre código y un turno, matutino, vespertino o nocturno. Todas las patrullas del turno matutino estarán listas para salir a las cero quinientas, todo el turno vespertino a las mil trescientas y todo el turno nocturno a las dos mil cien, a esa hora se le asignará al azar el recorrido que deberán realizar para partir la primera una hora después.

John sigue con atención las instrucciones que el hombre está desplegando.

—Además habrá patrullas constantes por pasillos y alrededores del campamento, las veinticuatro horas. —Sholto consulta sus notas —Sargento White, Sargento Jones, —ambos hombres se ponen de pie murmurado "Señor" —se encargarán de las patrullas internas, todos participaremos en ellas, incluyéndome, al menos cinco personas dentro y cinco fuera de las instalaciones tres patrullas de ocho horas Señores.

—Señor, si Señor —se escuchó al unísono. Sholto asiente y ambos hombres vuelven a sentarse.

El Mayor baja la vista hacia las hojas que tiene sobre la mesa.

—Capitán Watson. —El Mayor levanta la vista y barre la sala con sus ojos azules.

John da un paso al frente y trata de parecer sereno ante el escrutinio.

—Señor.

—No quiero faltantes en la enfermería, Capitán. —John da una cabezada seca en asentimiento. —Será su responsabilidad las guardias y todo el personal, no quiero la enfermería sola en ningún momento ni tampoco enterarme que algún soldado ha padecido por un descuido de parte suya o su personal, ¿fui claro?

—Sí Señor — responde John, muy quieto bajo la mirada inquisitiva del Mayor, luego los ojos del hombre se desvían y sigue hablando con el resto, las cocinas, las barracas, las armas.

Sigue soltando instrucciones a diestro y siniestro, comida a la hora, entrenamiento diario, armería presta en todo momento.

—Estamos en la ciudad más problemática del conflicto caballeros, —desliza la mirada de nuevo por el lugar, —creo que no tengo que aclararlo.

Luego de aquello se dedica al pase de lista, y cuando éste termina todos los hombres salen en tropel hacia sus responsabilidades.

John pasa el resto de la tarde terminando su inventario y anotando en una libreta cómo distribuirá las guardias, asegurándose que todos sus hombres tienen tiempo suficiente para comer, para dormir y su día franco. Además, no puede dejar a todos los enfermeros juntos tiene que distribuirlos a modo que siempre haya alguien al mando a quien recurrir si se necesita tomar decisiones.

Los médicos y enfermeros vagan alrededor suyo limpiando e instalando aparatos, camas, respiradores, desfibriladores, todo.

Pasa mucho tiempo sentado escribiendo, los hombres salen a comer mientras él continúa, luego se dedica a revisar que todo el mobiliario está como debe, no duda que los hombres que le acompañaban son capaces, pero es responsabilidad suya asegurarse.

Cuando ya empieza a atardecer imprime todos los faltantes de la enfermería en una hoja membretada, toma su libreta y sale en busca del Mayor Sholto. Lo encuentra en el centro de mando mira con el ceño fruncido un mapa de Kandahar, sobre todo de la parte de las montañas.

John se acerca y permanece de pie sin atreverse a interrumpir al Mayor en sus pensamientos, el hombre dibuja con un dedo calloso una línea por el camino que lleva de Kandahar hacia Spin Buldak y de ahí hacia la frontera con Pakistán.

Levanta la vista y mira a John.

—¿Dirá algo o solo ha venido a observar, Capitán…? —se hace un silencio y el hombre entorna los ojos intentando recordar el apellido, y haciendo señas con la mano a John para que no se lo dijera —¿Wilson?

—Watson, Señor —aclara John.

—Lo lamento, no volveré a olvidarlo.

John asiente.

—Tengo una lista con los suministros que harán falta en la enfermería Señor, necesitaré su firma para solicitarlos.

El mayor extiende la mano y toma la lista que John le ofrece, le da un ojo, mientras tanto John mira el mapa con atención el camino que el Mayor ha señalado está lleno de conjuntos de montañas, no son el Himalaya o el Everest, pero sirven para esconderse y John duda que haya forma que ellos con su regimiento puedan inspeccionar la ciudad, mantenerla y además verificar lo que sucede en esas montañas.

—Son muchos suministros —puntualiza el Mayor Sholto.

—Sí, Señor, pero nuestra enfermería nunca estaba bien provisionada mientras estuvimos en Zabol, creí que como usted comentó que no quería que faltara nada para su funcionamiento los autorizaría.

Sholto mira de nuevo la lista, y luego a John fijamente, tiene los ojos grises o azules, John no está seguro, pero está muy seguro que son los ojos de alguien que siempre está en control, alguien que jamás pierde los papeles.

—Yo no soy doctor Capitán Watson, ¿está usted seguro que se requiere todo este material?

—Yo soy Doctor, Señor—aclara John, —y le garantizo que es lo mínimo que debemos tener para emergencias, además usted mismo lo dijo, esta es una ciudad conflictiva, los heridos no tardarán en llegar. —Sholto no deja de mirarlo ni por un segundo.

—¿Cuántos años tiene en servicio, Capitán?

—Siete Señor.

Sholto apoya la solicitud en la mesa y dibuja una firma muy pulcra y recta, una "J" que parece más un bastón y una "S" que se enrosca en ella como una serpiente, a John le recuerda un caduceo.

—Es mayor para ser Capitán, —dice Sholto —¿dónde estuvo antes de enlistarse?

—Estuve unos años en la práctica privada, Señor.

Sholto asiente devolviendo la hoja.

—No estuvo en la comida —dice, John se sobresalta de que haya notado su ausencia.

—Tenía trabajo Señor.

—No se salte la cena Capitán, lo necesitamos en su mejor forma.

—Si Señor.

John da media vuelta y se aleja hacia la salida, antes de abandonar la barraca, mira hacia atrás, Sholto también está mirándole con atención, John dirige la vista al frente y camina con la sensación de que la mirada del Mayor sobre su nuca tiene peso propio.


	2. Un Fiasco De Historia

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hola ¿Hay alguien aquí?
> 
> Solo diré que Violette Moore me ayudó con la edición y los ánimos para llevar adelante esta historia.
> 
> Disclamer: Todo lo reconocible, pertenece a Arthur Conan Doyle, a la BBC, a Gatiss, a Moffat y mucha otra gente, yo escribo solo por diversión.
> 
> La Canción del principio pertenece a In This Moment.

* * *

_**Un Sueño Que No Tuvo** _

por _**Adrel Black**_

edición _**Violette Moore**_

* * *

**II**

_**Un Fiasco de Historia** _

I can feel it coming in the air tonight, oh Lord (Puedo sentirlo venir en el aire esta noche, oh Señor)

Well, I've been waiting for this moment for all my life, oh Lord (Bueno, he estado esperando este momento toda mi vida, oh Señor)

Can you feel it coming in the air tonight, oh Lord, oh Lord (¿Puedes sentirlo venir en el aire de la noche? Oh Señor, oh Señor)

(In The Air Tonight, In This Moment)

Los suministros llegan apenas dos días después, John no recuerda cuándo fue la última vez que una de sus solicitudes tuvo tan pronta respuesta, piensa que tal vez el Mayor haya tenido algo que ver, pero descarta esa idea al momento.

Las cosas en el campamento se sienten extrañas, las semanas avanzan en un lento crepitar de horas. Al principio todos estaban aterrados de ir a Kandahar, obviamente nadie lo había dicho, pero John lo sabía, lo veía en los rostros de sus compañeros. Pero contrario al horror que esperaban encontrar, la ciudad se encuentra sumida en una tranquilidad que a John le asusta aún más y cuando ve a sus compañeros abandonar las instalaciones a todas horas del día a realizar las patrullas que el Mayor ha ordenado, algunos van bromeando entre risas, parecen relajados y eso le produce un desasosiego que pocas veces ha sentido. Pero acaso no era así la guerra, John lo recuerda, días y días en la enfermería tratando resfríos, insolaciones e incluso resacas y de pronto el ataque al Mayor Smith, todo el mundo corriendo a buscar a los rebeldes, disparos de morteros desde los cuatro puntos cardinales, heridos, caídos, polvo por todas partes, sangre, el suelo estremeciéndose y luego de nuevo nada, la marcha hacia Kandahar en silencio, recogiendo las limitadas pertenencias y los convoyes saliendo a todas horas de Zabol hacia Kandahar como una tribu errante del desierto.

El silencio extendiéndose por los pabellones que se levantaban sin techo aquí y allá todo el mundo esperando que en cualquier momento suene un mortero, sobresaltándose con cualquier ruido inesperado, ahora la tranquilidad.

John se sorprende de lo rápido que los hombres se recomponen, siguen adelante, olvidan el miedo que les ha atenazado apenas unas semanas antes y están listos para continuar. Para John, sin embargo, que ha vivido aquel ciclo varias veces en los años que tiene de servicio sabe que es lo que sigue a aquella aparente paz.

—Capitán —es Murray, su colaborador más cercano —ve a comer algo, todos se han ido ya a las cocinas, —John, perdido en sus pensamientos no se ha dado cuenta que está solo. Es de noche y aquella noche de lunes le toca ceder la guardia a Murray. —Me quedaré aquí y te llamaré si se requiere. —Murray le empuja hacia fuera de la enfermería. —Todo está tranquilo Capitán ve y cena algo y descansa, te veré por la mañana.

—Gracias Murray.

—Por cierto Watson —sigue hablando Murray, —encenderemos una hoguera la noche del sábado, —el hombre es regordete y lampiño, y es un médico de pura cepa, si John necesitara a un doctor, sin dudar pediría a Murray —por suerte me toca mi día de descanso, lo siento por el Sargento King que es quien tendrá que quedarse.

—¿Una hoguera?

—Si, solo por diversión, el Mayor no ha querido autorizar que bajemos a la ciudad en el día de descanso, por eso se nos ocurrió.

—¿Y estuvo de acuerdo en el asunto de la hoguera? —Murray asiente —de acuerdo creo que me pasaré por ahí.

Luego de aquello John sale con rumbo al comedor, casi todo el regimiento se encuentra ahí, las conversaciones suenan como una especie de zumbido, es casi como un sonido de fondo, conversaciones en voz baja, cubiertos y platos moviéndose de un lado para otro. Todos hombres y mujeres de pantalón caqui y playera de camuflaje, incluso el Mayor Sholto que se sienta aparte en una esquina, mirando a todo el regimiento desde ahí.

John se acerca por una charola y camina hacia la comida, patatas, algo que parece carne para hamburguesa sin el resto de la hamburguesa y un poco de verdura, una botella de agua y nada más; lo que daría por un café.

Se hace lugar en una de las mesas entre dos Sargentos y se dispone a comer, está sentado justo en la esquina contraria que el Mayor, pero el hombre atrae su mirada como una luz atraería a una polilla. Tiene una aura de poder que John nunca ha visto, es como una energía que hace que, a pesar de llevar exactamente el mismo uniforme que todos los demás resalte, si un hombre desconocido entrara a aquel comedor sabría de inmediato quien estaba a cargo.

—¿Dónde está Murray, Watson? —pregunta de pronto uno de los Sargentos y fue como si John saliera de debajo del agua, de pronto fue consciente que hay ruido alrededor, que hay gente sentada con él y que no sabe durante cuánto tiempo ha estado estudiando al Mayor Sholto.

—Tiene el turno de noche el día de hoy.

—¿Te ha dicho lo de la hoguera? —John asiente —cuando me lo dijeron estaba seguro que el Mayor se negaría, —hace una seña con la cabeza hacia donde Sholto se encuentra —pero por alguna razón aceptó.

—¿Porque no aceptaría?

—No lo sé, pero siempre que está cerca tengo la sensación de que es mi padre y de que acabo de meter la pata.

John sonríe, asiente y vuelve a su comida, obligándose a no despegar la mirada de ella hasta que haya desaparecido.

Al terminar John se dirige fuera de las barracas. Se topa con uno de los soldados que monta guardia el cual le recuerda que en quince minutos iniciará el toque de queda de cada noche, John asiente, agradece el recordatorio y sale al aire helado de la noche en el desierto.

No es precisamente que haga frío, es decir no como en Londres, por ejemplo, pero el viento cortante que sube desde la ciudad hasta la pequeña elevación en la que han levantado la base corta como un cuchillo, más que nada, por su sequedad.

John que solo lleva la playera de camuflaje, se embutió las manos en las bolsas del pantalón y mira en la lejanía en los bordes de los terrenos puede ver a los solitarios guardias de la patrulla de la noche, más allá las luces de la ciudad, y después todo es oscuridad, sabe que esa oscuridad es el desierto, pero igual podría ser el mar, el universo o el vacío, más allá del aura de luz de la ciudad, podría haber cualquier cosa.

—¿Espera a alguien Capitán? —pregunta la voz del Mayor a su espalda, no le ha escuchado llegar, sus botas de combate no hacen ningún ruido contra el suelo, aunque sus placas de identificación si hacen un leve tintineo cuando se mueve, pero ha estado tan absorto en sus pensamientos que no escuchó nada. —Porque si es así puedo buscar otro lugar para fumar —ofrece el Mayor.

—No, Señor —Sholto asiente y ofrece la cajetilla a John que toma un cigarro y espera a que el Mayor lo encienda. —¿Usted espera compañía?

Sholto mira también a la lejanía con los ojos serenos. Niega y el humo se desperdiga a derecha e izquierda al exhalar.

—No, no espero a nadie, aunque tampoco esperaba encontrarle aquí. Con su reputación creí que estaría magreandose con alguna de las compañeras en el baño o en algún rincón oscuro.

—Ha estado hablando con Murray —dice John y no es una pregunta, da una calada al cigarro y exhala en un suspiro resignado.

Una sonrisa baila en los ojos del Mayor, pero no llega a su boca.

—No ha sido necesario, usted y sus conquistas son una leyenda, al parecer.

John bufa, si fuera inteligente dejaría que el Mayor pensara que realmente era el casanova que todos parecían creer, si fuera inteligente esa sería una forma de cubrir el hecho de que apenas puede quitarle los ojos de encima a aquel hombre. Pero no es un hombre inteligente y le parece importante que el Mayor sepa que su reputación está hecha de habladurías y exageraciones.

—Hace montones de años, acababa de enlistarme, —aclara John soltando humo mientras habla, Sholto no le mira, sigue con los ojos perdidos en la lejanía, pero John está seguro de que le escucha —estábamos en un bar en Londres, teníamos un fin de semana libre, Murray y yo, conocimos en el bar a unas hermanas que empezaron a beber con nosotros, los cuatro estábamos muy borrachos, Murray más que ninguno, el asunto es que llegada la hora del cierre salí a parar un taxi para las hermanas, por alguna razón es lo último que Murray recuerda, así que en su historia yo terminé llevándome a las dos mujeres y dejándole a él tirado —John da una calada.

Hay una risa breve y seca, a John le impresiona la forma en que los ojos de Sholto se arrugan en las esquinas cuando se ríe, le impresiona su perfil, tan fuerte, su mandíbula y es que todo en aquel hombre es impresionante.

—Vaya fiasco de historia Watson —John se ríe también.

—Al principio intenté contársela a todo el que quisiera escucharla, —sigue contando John, la sonrisa le baila en la voz, —pero por alguna razón a todos les interesaba más la versión de Murray.

—La parte más interesante de las leyendas siempre es la que es imaginaria. —Se vuelve hacia John, en definitiva de noche sus ojos son grises, piensa el Capitán.

—No en su caso, —dice John —usted es una verdadera leyenda, usted es el Héroe de Kabul.

—Claro —murmuró el Mayor. —No hay nada de legendario en ello Watson, hice lo mejor que pude con la pobre información que me dieron, si he de serle sincero, muchas veces no sé cómo lo logramos, creo que fue la Suerte, la Providencia, el Destino —se encoge de hombros mientras lo dice. Quizás aquello debería de decepcionar a John, pero por el contrario hace que el hombre se vea aún más admirable a sus ojos. John deja caer la colilla del cigarro, y la pisa. —Al igual que usted —el Mayor hace lo mismo, John se inclina y recoge ambas colillas para depositarlas en un cesto a su izquierda —intenté por todos los medios contar la historia real, la parte del enfado por el fallo de comunicación, el miedo que mis hombres y yo pasamos, pero no hubo quien quisiera escuchar, a todos les gustaba más la versión que se inventaron.

John asiente, entiende a lo que se refiere, los ojos del Mayor están clavados en los de John, como si buscara algo, aunque no entiende que puede ser. En un intento de quitarle intensidad al momento dice:

—Vaya fiasco de historia Mayor. —El hombre suelta una risa un poco más fuerte que la anterior.

—Sholto está bien —dice —al menos en una situación de camaradería, no hay necesidad que me llame Mayor todo el tiempo.

—Gracias Sholto, —responde John.

—Deberíamos volver, el toque de queda ha comenzado ya —mira su reloj, es un reloj cuadrado, con pinta de ser caro, John asiente.

Apenas han dado un par de pasos por el largo pasillo que les lleva hacia los dormitorios cuando un soldado con voz de jovencito les llama.

—El toque de queda ha empezado hace cinco minutos.

Sholto se vuelve, erguido con su metro noventa de altura y John puede ver cómo le cambia la cara de color al Soldado mientras en un susurro-saludo dice "Mayor".

—El Capitán Watson y yo hemos tenido que verificar unos detalles de la enfermería —el soldado murmura que lo lamenta, pero Sholto le corta —aun así le agradezco la llamada de atención, el Capitán y yo evitaremos que esto se repita —y sin una palabra más Sholto despide al chico con un —buenas noches Soldado.

Siguen caminando por el largo pasillo, la puerta del dormitorio del Mayor está antes que la de John.

—No volveré a mentir por usted Capitán —pero John está seguro de que está jugando, puede ver la risa tirar de las esquinas de su boca hacia arriba, aunque no esté sonriendo.

—Mil disculpas, Mayor —responde John y siente que la risa le brilla en los ojos.

—Tenga buenas noches Capitán Watson.

—Buenas noches para usted Mayor Sholto.

John tiene la sensación de que la mirada del Mayor se ha demorado apenas un segundo más de lo necesario, pero la sensación es apenas un instante y al segundo siguiente, está seguro que lo ha imaginado.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bien, hasta aquí, la verdad nadie culpa a James, John es irresistible.
> 
> Adrel Black


	3. La Hoguera Que Fue Fogata

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hola una vez más.
> 
> Diré que Violette Moore merece el crédito por el beteo de esta historia.  
> Disclamer: Todo lo reconocible pertenece a Arthur Conan Doyle, a la BBC, a Gatiss a Moffat y a mucha otra gente, solo la historia es mía y la escribo solo por diversión.
> 
> La Canción del principio pertenece a In This Moment.

* * *

_**Un Sueño Que No Tuvo** _

por **Adrel Black**

edición **Violette Moore**

* * *

III

_**La Hoguera Que Fue Fogata** _

I feel this is the beginning (Siento que este es el comienzo)

The beginning through the end (El comienzo hasta el final)

There's nothing left to fear now (No hay nada que temer ahora)

So watch me close as once again you (Así que mírame cerca de ti una vez más)

Burn me alive (Quémame vivo)

(Burn, In This Moment)

Los primeros tres días John se dijo que realmente le gusta estar ahí fuera de las barracas durante las noches, de modo que cada día después de cenar y a pesar de no haber visto a Sholto en las cenas, se dirige hacia el mismo lugar y ve la oscuridad.

Los siguientes tres días tiene que admitirse a sí mismo que lo que hace es intentar reencontrarse con el Mayor, en las mañanas no había estado en los desayunos, le toca guardia en la parte noreste del campamento así que se conforma con una barra de cereal y algo de café, en las tardes le toca guardia en la enfermería, así que lo normal es que Murray se pase por ahí y le deje algo de comer.

La única comida que hace con el resto es la cena y Sholto no ha estado presente en ninguna de las últimas seis.

De pie fuera de las barracas y mirando la oscuridad se pregunta si tal vez el Mayor ha optado por ir a fumar a algún otro lugar. Tal vez la plática de la última vez le ha hecho sentir incómodo. Tal vez se ha dado cuenta de la mirada insistente de John.

Incluso llegó a preguntarse si el Mayor está evitándolo, pero James Sholto no parece ser el tipo de hombre que evite a otro. Tal vez solo está ocupado, al final tiene a todo el regimiento a su cargo, debe ser un trabajo arduo y complicado, John se dice que simplemente hará lo posible por no pensar en ello.

.o.O.o.

John piensa que llamar a aquello hoguera es pecar de exagerado, fogata sería más apropiado, aun así luego de más de mes y medio sin poder salir de los terrenos salvo a patrullar casi todos los hombres están ahí. Hay poco alcohol tal vez un par de cervezas para cada uno, además el Mayor ha permitido que saquen comida hacia los terrenos, algunos de los hombres juegan a las cartas en mesas improvisadas con cajas, ríen muy fuerte, hablan muy fuerte también, muchos alardean sobre aventuras de las cuales seguramente las tres cuartas partes son un invento.

Se respira un ambiente de tranquila camaradería pero por debajo había algo más, algo reptante. Todos se divierten, pero nadie intenta emborracharse, apuestan mientras juegan cartas y aunque ríen y se lanzan puyas, nadie pelea con los demás, es como si en el fondo todos sintieran la amenaza impalpable, que aunque intenten aparentar que son solo un grupo de compañeros en una fiesta del trabajo saben que están en peligro.

Está un poco apartado del grupo, sentado contra la pared del barracón, esta vez no ha olvidado su chamarra ligera, juega con dos latas de cerveza y con un cigarro que Murray le acercó casi veinte minutos antes; piensa en encender el cigarro y en devolver las cervezas a Murray; aunque está tranquilo casi preferiría estar dentro en su barracón, quizás lo mejor sea irse a dormir, al día siguiente los turnos en la enfermería rotarán y le tocará estar durante toda la mañana y patrullas durante toda la tarde.

Enciende el cigarro y le da una calada, es cuando lo ve, el Mayor Sholto camina por entre las personas observando, luego repara en la presencia de John, se acerca y se deja caer a un lado recargándose también contra la pared.

—Buenas noches Watson.

—Señor —saluda John, —no creí verlo por aquí.

El Mayor suspira.

—No creo que estaré durante mucho rato, pero he tenido patrullas de noche toda la semana y no puedo dormir.

—Es por eso que no ha estado en las cenas.

Sholto que tiene la vista en la fogata le mira sorprendido, cómo preguntándose si ha notado su ausencia, John desvía la vista, toma las cervezas y le ofrece una. El Mayor la toma.

—Preferiría —dijo —que me ofreciera un cigarro.

—Lo lamento —le responde John, —es él único.

Aun así le ofrece una calada. Sholto lo toma de entre sus dedos y aspira para luego soltar un suspiro.

—Yo no le he visto a usted en las comidas Capitán.

Devuelve el cigarro, John se dice que no debe de ser tan consciente de la forma en que sus dedos se rozan, se dice que tampoco debe prestar tanta atención al sabor de la saliva del mayor en el filtro del cigarro.

—He tenido patrullas en las mañanas y la enfermería por la tarde.

—Eso lo explica.

Otra calada y John le pasa el cigarro de nuevo.

—Debo hacerle una pregunta que tengo en mente desde el día que nos conocimos —le dice Sholto, fuma un poco más y devuelve lo último del cigarro a John; el Mayor observa con interés la forma en que John lo quita de entre sus dedos. Los ojos de Sholto que a veces a John le parecen azules y a veces grises en ese momento reflejaban los tonos rojos de la fogata. Luego continúa hablando, John siente como si lo volvieran a la realidad de un golpe. —¿Cómo es que un médico de la práctica privada terminó en el ejército?

John aspira la última calada del cigarro y luego lo apaga contra el piso. Se muerde los labios.

Sholto que lo mira con interés dice: —no tiene que contestar Watson, fue solo una pregunta que se me ocurrió.

—No es eso —aclara John. —No creo que sea una historia tan honorable como usted pudiera pensar.

—No creo que usted sepa lo que yo pienso —ataja el hombre, mientras destapa la cerveza y John hace lo propio.

—Ser médico siempre ha sido mi vocación, lo que realmente quería desde que era un niño. —Sholto asiente —la práctica privada era buena, pero estaba hastiado, —John bebe un trago, —un trabajo tranquilo de ocho a cinco, luego mi madre murió, mi hermana que había mantenido a raya la bebida durante algunos años, se hundió y yo decidí que debía irme lo suficientemente lejos para que nada de aquello me atrapara, ni el dolor, ni la bebida, ni el hastío...

—Entonces se enlistó —termina Sholto, John asiente.

—¿Piensa que hay algo de malo en mi? —le pregunta John muy serio.

—Pienso que es más complicado de lo que usted deja entrever a simple vista Watson.

—¿Qué hay de usted, Señor?

—Sholto —aclara el hombre.

—Lo siento, ¿qué hay de usted Sholto?, ¿siempre quiso ser soldado?

—La gente me mira y parece pensar que nací con el uniforme ya incluido —John suelta una risa que no es alegre, —pero en realidad me gustaban los deportes, —Watson le lanza una mirada de ojo crítico, está muy en forma, podía perfectamente imaginarlo haciendo cualquier deporte —pero mi padre fue militar, mi abuelo, mi bisabuelo, cinco generaciones atrás, todos soldados y yo al ser el único hijo me sentí obligado a seguir sus pasos, ahora ya no puedo imaginarme haciendo ninguna otra cosa y aquí estamos.

—Aquí estamos —John levanta la cerveza y le ofrece un brindis por ello al Mayor. El hombre choca su lata con él y bebe.

—¿Es mucho menos heroico de lo que esperaba?

—Es difícil imaginarlo a usted en algo que no sea su uniforme. —Se escucha un murmullo que parece decir "lo sé" —También es difícil imaginarlo sin ser un héroe.

—Se lo dije la vez pasada Watson, no hubo nada heroico en Kabul.

—Puede que no hayan sonado cuernos de guerra —dice John —puede que no haya usted tomado la ciudad envuelto en la bandera y con un estandarte con una fotografía de la reina, pero llevó y trajo con vida a todos sus hombres aun teniendo todo en contra, eso me parece muy heroico, de hecho la historia más heroica de la que he tenido noticia —Sholto le mira, John sabe que aquello es demasiado intenso, que están muy cerca, que todos los hombres están alrededor, pero aún así no desvía los ojos para nada —y he tenido el honor de escuchar la historia de labios de su protagonista. Me parece un honor servir a su lado Mayor Sholto.

Ambos desvían la vista hacia la fogata, John mira con los ojos entornados, esperando encontrarse con alguien mirándolos de manera suspicaz, pero nadie parece haberse dado cuenta del momento que ellos acababan de compartir.

—Cuando escuché hablar de usted —Sholto no despega la vista de la fogata, John se pregunta si es consciente de lo pesado del ambiente entre ellos, de la tensión que siente. —Me lo imaginé muy distinto, creí que era uno de esos tipos que se emborrachan mucho, que alardean de sus conquistas y que van dejando mujeres y hombres con el corazón roto por donde pasan. Pero su reputación hasta ahora no le hace justicia a su personalidad Watson.

—Dice que soy mucho menos Casanova de lo que esperaba —Sholto se ríe y John siente que se le escapa el aire de los pulmones, se pregunta cómo sería aquel hombre lejos de las barracas en un lugar completamente diferente, en un bar, en un restaurante, en un lugar en el que no tuviera que mantener la compostura, en un lugar donde pudiera soltar una carcajada abierta; quiere saberlo con desesperación.

—Sinceramente si, —responde —mucho menos. —Vacía lo poco que quedaba en su lata —debo ir a dormir, tengo patrullas en la mañana.

—También tengo que irme —dice John, mientras el otro hombre se levanta —estaré en la enfermería en la mañana.

Sholto le ofrece la mano para ayudar a que se levante, John la toma y se pone de pie, no es un gesto raro, es un gesto que dos compañeros pueden tener en cualquier momento, nadie tiene porque saber, piensa John, que la mano le cosquillea y el corazón le late en la garganta.

Dejan las latas en el mismo cesto en el que habían dejado las colillas de cigarro una semana antes y andan el mismo pasillo hacia los dormitorios, John desearía que aquello se convirtiera en una pequeña rutina, cada noche hablar, cada noche acompañarse por ese pasillo.

—Le agradezco la compañía Watson —dice Sholto de pie junto a su barraca. No hay nadie alrededor, todo está silencioso, se escucha el ruido amortiguado de la gente fuera, pero es todo, John sabe que hay guardias en algún lugar, pero esa noche no se topan con ninguno. —Habría sido una noche muy aburrida sin su plática.

John traga, asiente y responde.

—Ha sido un placer —luego tratando de huir de otro momento intenso mirando los ojos serenos del Mayor da media vuelta hacia su barracón.

Sabe que había sido abrupto, la voz del Mayor le detiene cuando dice:

—Capitán, —John se vuelve, Sholto está de pie justo en el mismo lugar, vacila un momento —tenga buenas noches, Capitán.

—Descanse Mayor —responde John.

Un par de horas después cuando el ruido fuera aún es audible y la barraca que consta de cuatro camas sigue vacía salvo por John, éste todavía está despierto, pensando en cada palabra de su conversación con James Sholto, en la forma de fumar del hombre, del cigarrillo compartido, de su mano tomando la de John para ayudarle a ponerse de pie, de su deseo de buenas noches. Cuando por fin cae dormido ya es de madrugada, tiene sueños inquietos que aunque al día siguiente no recuerda está muy seguro James Sholto con los ojos rojos por los reflejos de la fogata, como si fueran ojos de demonio, estaba en ellos.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hasta aquí.
> 
> Espero que tengan una linda semana.
> 
> Adrel Black


	4. Lobo y León

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hola, espero que todo les vaya bien.
> 
> Ya saben que Violette Moore me ayudó con la edición, gracias.
> 
> Disclamer.- Todo lo reconocible, pertenece a Arthur Conan Doyle, a la BBC, a Gatiss, a Moffat y mucha otra gente, yo escribo solo por diversión.
> 
> La Canción del principio pertenece a In This Moment.

* * *

_**Un sueño que no tuvo** _

_por_ **_Adrel Black_ **

_edición_ **_Violette Moore_ **

* * *

**IV**

_**Lobo y León** _

It all comes down to a single moment (Todo se reduce a un solo momento)

The strong will fight and the weak will run (Los fuertes lucharán y los débiles correrán)

Slide the bullet in the barrel. (Desliza la bala en el cañón).

Let me see you count to ten and draw your guns. (Déjame contar hasta diez y saca tus armas)

(The Gun Show, In This Moment)

Despierta muy temprano, está envuelto en las mantas como si fueran un capullo, puede ver por la diminuta ventana que aún está oscuro por completo, los ronquidos de sus tres compañeros se escuchan quedos, como un arrullo. Pero él se siente incapaz de volver a dormir.

Se levanta intentando no hacer ruido para no despertarlos, no está seguro de a qué hora han vuelto. Se dirige a las duchas.

Las barracas parecen casi un edificio fantasma, son pocos los que se encuentran despiertos, más que nada aquellos a los que la obligación mantiene en su posición, todo el que podía, se encontraba aún dormido. John sabe que se levantarán cuando falten cinco minutos para presentarse en sus puestos y que todos estarán ahí, adormilados, mal peinados y desvelados.

Se ducha y luego se dirige a las cocinas.

—Buen día —saluda al hombre al otro lado de las mesas con comida.

—Buen día Capitán —responde el aludido con la cara de quien desea estar en cualquier otro lugar, menos en el que se encuentra.

John toma algo de café dentro de un termo, un sándwich envuelto en una servilleta y una barra de cereal y se dirige hacia la enfermería, donde el Sargento King ha tenido el turno de noche.

De camino hacia la enfermería puede ver al frente un convoy listo para partir, es el primero de la mañana, Sholto resalta entre la gente como siempre. De pie, con su desayuno en la mano, apenas puede apartar los ojos del hombre y como si éste pudiera sentirlo, desvía la vista hacia John, un asentimiento a modo de saludo entre ellos antes de que el Mayor Sholto suba al Humvee y éste recorra el camino hacia la ciudad.

De alguna manera aquel saludo lejano e impersonal que le ha dedicado a John le hace sonreír y olvidar un poco las tribulaciones de la noche.

—King —saluda John al hombre que anota con ojos vidriosos en la bitácora que tiene sobre el escritorio.

—Capitán —responde el hombre. —Creí que se tardaría en llegar —los enfermeros del turno nocturno se preparan ya para ir a descansar.

—No, —aclara John —puede retirarse.

—Sí, Señor —responde firmando su informe "sin novedad".

—Descanse Sargento —sugiere Watson y luego se deja caer junto al escritorio y plasma su nombre, su grado y la hora, comenzando así su turno.

Los enfermeros que deben sustituir a los de la noche van llegando de uno en uno en diferentes grados de desvelo.

La mañana transcurre tranquila, lo más destacable que ha sucedido es la cantidad de analgésicos que han entregado ya que todos parecen tener dolor de cabeza a causa del desvelo de la noche anterior.

Fue hasta cerca de las nueve de la mañana cuando las cosas comenzaron a tensarse.

John de pie ante las puertas de la enfermería escucha los rumores como un zumbido de abejas, no está muy seguro a que se debe la excitación, pero algo sucede. En el ejército si no se te entera de algo, es porque no necesitas saberlo, hay que aprender a vivir con ello, aun así Murray caminando por fuera de las barracas llega casi a las once y en susurros rápidos cuenta lo que ocurre.

La patrulla del Mayor Sholto no ha regresado, y no se tiene contacto con ellos. John asiente, así que aquello es.

—¿Sabes si están buscándolos? —pregunta John a Murray.

—No lo sé Capitán, pero dudo que el Mayor sea de los hombres que se retrasan, algo debió suceder. —John asiente.

—Vuelve a tu puesto, —dice despidiendo a Murray, pero antes de que salga le pide —Murray, es importante, si sabes algo comunícamelo, —su amigo le mira con suspicacia, pero asiente y se va.

John tiene dos radios junto a su escritorio, una frecuencia interna donde lo más habitual es escuchar instrucciones, algunas veces informes e incluso puyas entre los soldados, y una frecuencia de auxilio. La frecuencia interna suele estar ahí siempre como sonido de fondo, pero la frecuencia de auxilio siempre está a su máximo volumen. Son las doce cuando las comunicaciones llaman la atención de John, sube entonces el audio.

—Apolo Nueve aquí Nave Nodriza cambio —John presta toda su atención, sabe que Apolo Nueve es la primera patrulla del día y que Nave Nodriza es el control interno del Regimiento.

Las patrullas Apolo salen por la mañana, Poseidón en la tarde y Hades en la noche, la primera e Nueve, la segunda Uno, la tercera Ocho, la cuarta Dos y así sucesivamente en un intento de que no tengan un orden exacto. Luego están las patrullas extras que se tienen listas en caso de emergencia, Atena, Ares y Hermes.

—Apolo Nueve aquí Nave Nodriza cambio —nada, sólo silencio —Apolo Nueve aquí Nave Nodriza ¿cuál es su veinte?, cambio —nada, John espera mirando el aparato, como si con eso lo pudiera a forzar a responder.

—Apolo nueve aquí Nave Nodriza, su veinte cambio —solicitan la ubicación de la patrulla en la que John ha visto irse esa mañana a Sholto, pero la radio sigue en silencio. Siente que se le revuelve el estómago, los enfermeros y el par de médicos que están a su cargo esa mañana se acercan a escuchar.

—Lobo aquí Nave Nodriza, cambio —todos saben que Lobo es el nombre clave del Mayor, pero la línea sigue en silencio. Dicen que le han dado ese nombre clave por sus ojos serenos, John no puede estar más de acuerdo, es mejor que a él que le han asignado a él: León, más que nada porque un león tiene un montón de leonas en una especie de harem.

—Lobo aquí Nave Nodriza, cambio —nada —Apolo Uno, Apolo Ocho, Atena, Ares, Hermes, aquí Nave Nodriza, cambio.

John mira fuera de la enfermería soldados listos para abordar los Humvees, armados hasta los dientes, son las patrullas de auxilio.

—Nave Nodriza aquí Apolo uno, cambio.

—Nave Nodriza aquí Apolo ocho, cambio.

—Nave Nodriza aquí Atena, cambio.

—Nave Nodriza aquí Ares, cambio.

—Nave Nodriza aquí Hermes, cambio.

—Apolo Uno su veinte cambio.

—Nave Nodriza aquí Apolo Uno, quinientos metros de Bravo, cambio.

—Apolo Ocho su veinte cambio.

— Nave Nodriza aquí Apolo Ocho, trescientos metros de Charlie, cambio.

Luego los avisos de las patrullas de auxilio saliendo de la base.

— Nave Nodriza aquí Atena, abandonamos el nido, cambio.

— Nave Nodriza aquí Ares, abandonamos el nido, cambio.

— Nave Nodriza aquí Hermes, abandonamos el nido, cambio.

John siente que las manos le sudan, recuerda la figura del Mayor recortada contra el pasillo la noche anterior al desearle buenas noches, recuerda también el asentimiento que le ha dedicado esa mañana un saludo distante, lejano, pero es un reconocimiento, John es lo suficientemente importante para que el Mayor le salude, ha sido una versión en frío del deseo de buenas noches del día anterior. Y ahora el Mayor y su convoy no están y John siente algo helado en la espalda, quiere convencerse a sí mismo que no es miedo.

—Apolo Uno aquí nave Nodriza cambio.

—Adelante Nave Nodriza.

—Interrogo si tienen visual con Apolo Nueve, cambio.

—Negativo Nave Nodriza, solicito instrucciones cambio.

—Apolo Ocho aquí Nave Nodriza cambio.

—Adelante Nave Nodriza.

—Interrogo si tienen visual con Apolo Nueve, cambio.

—Negativo Nave Nodriza, tenemos visual de cuatro águilas, repito cuatro águilas trescientos metros hacia Delta Oeste, solicito instrucciones cambio.

Si había águilas cerca significa que hay algún tipo de convoy Estadounidense, a John aquello le gusta menos y menos cada vez. Odia esos instantes en los que está encerrado en la enfermería sin poder ayudar a nadie hasta que sea demasiado tarde, hasta que estén heridos —o muertos —le susurra una voz que John empuja lejos, negándose a sentir miedo.

—Nave Nodriza aquí Ares, tengo confirmación visual con Apolo Nueve, repito confirmación visual con Apolo Nueve ¿me copia?

—Aquí Nave Nodriza, Ares te copio, solicito panorama, cambio.

—Águilas acercándose desde Whisky y Foxtrot, disparos, Apolo Nueve volcado —a John se le cae el alma a los pies y aun más abajo cuando se escuchan los disparos de fondo. —Solicito instrucciones.

—Aquí Nave Nodriza tenemos confirmación de águilas, solicitan apoyo a todas las unidades diríjase a Whisky y Foxtrot, repito a todas las unidades diríjase a Whisky y Foxtrot, conteste repitiendo, cambio.

John se pone de pie, de fondo escucha a el resto de los Apolos, a Ares, Hermes y Atena confirmar.

—Equipo para heridas de bala, —dice, —cinco unidades de solución salina por entrada, equipo médico listo para extracción de bala, desfibriladores, —la voz de James Sholto por la radio de emergencias hace que John guarde silencio.

—Mayday, Mayday, Mayday, aquí Lobo ¿alguien me copia? cambio—John está seguro que se encuentra herido, lo escucha en su voz. Arranca el radio del lugar en que está enganchado y responde:

—Lobo aquí León, te copio, cambio.

—León, tres heridos de bala, uno inconsciente, además heridas por volcadura cinco heridos en total solicito extracción de Apolo Nueve, León confirme, cambio. —John aún está escuchando cuando la radio interna comienza a transmitir.

—Aquí Atena, águilas a cargo, Apolo Ocho y Uno en apoyo, rebeldes controlados, extracción de Apolo Nueve por Atena, Hermes y Ares confirmo a cien metros de Whisky, cambio.

—Aquí León —dice John respondiendo a la llamada de auxilio del Mayor —confirmo, tres heridos de bala, uno inconsciente, heridas por volcadura, confirmo extracción, Lobo, Atena, Hermes y Ares a cien metros de Whisky, cambio.

—Recibido Fin.

John suelta más instrucciones, Murray que aparece muy pálido en la puerta de la enfermería, solo dice:

—Lo escuché —John asiente, Murray entra y se pone manos a la obra, John sigue gritando.

Son casi las dos de la tarde, cuando se recibe la última comunicación. Son quince minutos largos hasta que Atena, Hermes y Ares entran a toda velocidad en los terrenos del campamento, Murray y nueve personas más se acercan con las camillas listas, aunque sólo el hombre inconsciente y uno más ingresan en camilla, el resto llega hasta la enfermería por su propio pie.

John los diagnostica lo mejor que puede en la entrada.

—Inconsciente, —grita, —herida de bala en el brazo, —toma la muñeca del hombre, —pulso normal, —abre uno de sus ojos —reflejos normales, —tiene un golpe en la frente, toca con cuidado, parece que ese golpe es la fuente de la inconsciencia, pero aunque es feo no parece grave. —Murray, —Murray caminaba a su lado —Solución salina, extracción de la bala, no parece haber mayor problema.

Murray empieza a alejarse a un ala con el hombre desvanecido.

Se acerca a otro más.

—Herida de bala en el abdomen tiene un trozo de la chamarra de alguien haciendo compresión —¿cuál es tu nombre Sargento? —pregunta John mientras le coge la muñeca para tomarle el pulso.

—Soy Jones, Capitán —dice el hombre, uno de los sargentos con los que John comparte mesa algunas veces en la cena.

—Ya sé que eres Jones —responde sonriendo Watson. —Tienes más heridas Sargento —el hombre niega —¿golpes?

—No Señor.

—Extracción —indica John al hombre que camina al lado que asiente con sequedad.

Entraron otros dos hombres, tienen algunos golpes más que nada por la volcadura, John envía a dos hombres por cada uno a vendarles y revisar si hay algún hueso roto o fracturado, pero en términos generales todo está bajo control. La enfermería se halla llena de cubículos aislados por grandes cortinajes, en cada uno de ellos sus hombres atienden a algún herido. Luego John lo ve, camina desde el Humvee sosteniéndose la chamarra, empapada de sangre, contra el costado izquierdo, tiene la mitad del rostro cubierto de sangre también. Intenta que el alivio que siente de ver a Sholto de pie y andando hacia él no diluya la adrenalina que es lo que le hace funcionar en ese punto.

—Mayor, —dice John sintiendo que el corazón le palpita a todo correr en las venas, en su elemento. La sangre que gotea de la cabeza a Sholto, es tanta que lleva el ojo cerrado a causa del pegote viscoso que se le ha formado, John le toma por el codo y lo lleva hasta una de las camas, cierra las cortinas aislándose del resto junto a Sholto —¿cuál es su nombre Mayor?

John le toquetea la cabeza, cuando ve el corte, que va de la frente a la ceja, pero que no es profundo lo deja estar, se saca un pañuelo de la bolsa del pantalón y se lo da al Mayor para que haga presión.

—James Sholto, Capitán —responde el hombre a la pregunta de John, mientras éste saca unas tijeras y le rompe la camiseta de camuflaje y la camiseta interior que lleva.

—¿Tiene más heridas Mayor? —la herida del costado es de bala, sin demasiado compromiso, es más un rozón que otra cosa, seguramente gracias al chaleco antibalas, pero no ha parado de sangrar.

—No Capitán.

John toma la sábana de una cama contigua y se la da al mayor.

—Sostenga esto, —toma la mano del Mayor y acomoda la sábana para detener el sangrado, aun tiene el pañuelo apretado en la mano, luego con agua oxigenada y gasas se dedica a limpiar la herida de la cabeza. —¿Cuánta sangre diría que perdió?

—No demasiada —responde el hombre.

—¿Qué ocurrió? —le pregunta John, mientras alista el anestésico, y se dispone a cerrar.

—Al parecer había una persecución entre un convoy estadounidense y un grupo pequeño de rebeldes, —cuenta el mayor, John inyecta el anestésico en los bordes luego enhebra una aguja e hilo con manos expertas, —el convoy americano nos embistió por accidente y volcamos, las balas empezaron a llover y nosotros habíamos quedado de frente a los rebeldes, fue difícil salir y cubrirnos, y fue todavía más difícil regresar a pedir ayuda.

—¿Siente esto? —pregunta, clavando un poco la aguja.

—No.

Es rápido, John trata de hacerlo lo mejor posible, con puntos del mismo tamaño, evitando dejar piel acumulada o desigual.

—Le dejará cicatriz, —murmura al terminar de coser, y sin poder evitar pasa el pulgar sobre la costura, como una caricia, Sholto asiente despacio mirándole solemne.

John frunce el ceño y luego le quita la sábana de las manos, el pañuelo aun apretado en una de ellas, cubierto de sangre, John lo tomó y lo tira al contenedor adecuado.

—Disculpe, Señor —dice John mientras corta con las tijeras los restos de las playeras para dejarle desnudo el pecho. Luego con las manos le indica que se recueste, —¿puede ponerse sobre su lado derecho?, —le ayuda todo lo que puede, para evitar que se lastime, sosteniéndole la cabeza y tratando de soportar con los brazos el peso de su torso, luego le toma el brazo izquierdo y se lo levanta sobre la cabeza, para tener despejado el costado. —Dejó de sangrar, voy a coser.

—Sí Capitán.

Le pasa la mano por el costado mirando de cerca, anestesia y espera un momento.

—Capitán…

—Señor…

—Fue un alivio cuando respondió mi llamada de auxilio, sabía que estaría listo para recibirme a mí y a mis hombres.

—Fue un alivio escucharle, —le dice John —¿siente esto? —pregunta listo para coser.

—No.

—Había escuchado toda la conversación mientras intentaban localizarlos, temí que… que no regresara.

—También lo temí, —responde Sholto, —creí que no íbamos a compartir otro cigarrillo una noche de estas.

John sonríe.

—Bueno por suerte está aquí y definitivamente un cigarrillo me vendría bien.

Luego de cerrar la herida, John acerca un cuenco grande con agua y algunos paños, limpia lo mejor que puede el polvo que hay en el rostro del mayor, con cuidado, John se pregunta si haría esto por cualquiera de los demás.

El Mayor le ve con los ojos azules, muy tranquilos, pero intensos, por alguna razón sus encuentros y pláticas suelen llevar a ese punto muerto, a las miradas intensas.

John le venda la cabeza, luego pasa otro paño húmedo por el torso, los brazos y la espalda, el Mayor se deja hacer en silencio.

—Puede quedarse aquí si quiere, o puedo acompañarle a su habitación para que descanse —y sin esperar respuesta pide —siéntese por favor, —acuna el torso del Mayor para que éste apoye su peso en él, mientras John intenta ser profesional y no pensar en lo mucho que aquello parece un abrazo.

—Me gustaría estar en mi barraca, si le parece bien Capitán —responde mientras John le venda el torso. Le acerca una bata para que se cubra el pecho, se mete a la bolsa del pantalón un frasco de analgésicos, toma una botella de agua y le acompaña hasta su barraca, el hombre se sostiene el costado; abre la puerta para que Sholto entre, entra tras él y cierra. Deja el agua en el escritorio.

—¿Su ropa de dormir?

—Bajo la almohada.

—¿Ropa interior?—Dentro del baúl.

En la barraca de John además que era compartida por otros tres compañeros hay fotografías de familia, de novias, de equipos de fútbol por todas las paredes, ahí no hay nada de eso, era todo austero, en una esquina un escritorio, una lámpara, el baúl con la ropa, nada más.

John toma la ropa y con gesto de profesionalidad ayuda al mayor a desvestirse y a cambiarse por ropa limpia y cómoda. Le ayuda a deslizarse los boxer mirando directo a la pared, luego dentro de los pantalones de chándal, y por último deslizar la cabeza y los brazos dentro de una playera muy amplia, John sigue intentando mantener los ojos en los puntos prácticos, desea poder dejar de respirar para no sentirse mareado por el aroma que despide la ropa y el cuerpo de James Sholto.

—Lamento haber estropeado su pañuelo.

—Estoy muy aliviado de que esté aquí, Sholto, —responde John levantando por fin la vista del punto blanco en la pared hacia los ojos del Mayor, craso error.

Los ojos están oscuros, de pronto John es consciente de que la respiración agitada no es suya, sino del Mayor, y entonces supo lo que sucederá, Sholto tiene los ojos fijos en los labios de John, las pupilas dilatadas, la respiración entrecortada y John se apaga y cierra los ojos esperando por un beso que no llega...

Parpadea Sholto aún le mira intenso, tiene las manos en puños a los costados, como si intentara contenerse, como si estuviera intentando no ceder a la tentación.

John sacude la cabeza y se aleja.

—Pediré que alguien le acerque algo ligero para cenar, —se obliga a caminar hacia la puerta, no quiere que parezca que está huyendo.

No va a pensar en ello, no va a pensar en ello, va a pedir algo de comida para el Mayor, va a volver a la enfermería, va a verificar que todo esté bien, va a escribir un informe en el que hablará de todo lo sucedido, va a hacer inventario de todo lo que se ha utilizado y si debe pedir más suministros, luego va a ir a su habitación a dormir y en ningún momento va a pensar en lo que acaba de pasar en la barraca del Mayor.

Llega a las cocinas, encarga una comida ligera para Sholto, cuando siente los analgésicos en la bolsa.

—Carajo —masculla, no puede dejarlo sin analgésicos.

Vuelve sobre sus pasos, toca la puerta y abre. James Sholto sentado en la cama, tiene los codos sobre las rodillas y mira el suelo con cara de mortificación, levanta la vista sorprendido de que John haya regresado

—Lo lamento, no quise irrumpir así Señor.

—No se disculpe.

—Yo solo olvidé dejarle los analgésicos —John saca el frasco y se lo muestra, intentando justificar su regreso.

Abre el frasco y se lo entrega, el Mayor se pone dos pastillas en la palma, John le acerca también la botella y da varios pasos atrás como si no quisiera estar demasiado cerca el hombre. Se echa las pastillas a la boca y con un sorbo de agua traga.

—Le traerán la cena en un rato más.

—Watson...

—Señor...

—¿Sabe lo que estuvo a punto de pasar hace un momento? —aun en contra de su mejor juicio John lo mira, tiene los ojos serenos, pero todavía aprieta los puños.

—No Señor —responde, no porque no lo supiera, sino porque se sentía incapaz de poner en palabras la idea de ellos dos besándose.

—Yo creo que usted está mintiendo Watson.

—No sé qué decir Señor.

—Yo no acostumbro pasar de los límites con mis subordinados, Capitán. —John siente como si el título de Capitán fuera la aclaración de que la única conexión entre ellos era la de un superior con un subordinado.

—Pues yo no acostumbro pasar de los límites con mis Superiores, Mayor.

—Iba a besarlo, Capitán —dice Sholto, la voz muy clara, en perfecta entonación, como si no quisiera que quedara duda alguna de lo que está diciendo —Watson, iba a besarlo y usted iba a permitirlo. —John asiente. —La pregunta es ¿por qué? —continúa el Mayor.

Llaman a la puerta, John abre, "adelante", uno de los encargados de las cocinas entra con una bandeja con algo de verduras y un poco de carne, además de una botella de agua.

—Mayor, —saluda el hombre —Capitán —y abandona la habitación.

—Cene —dice John, —mañana tengo turno por la mañana en la enfermería, pase por favor para revisar los vendajes.

John da media vuelta hacia la puerta.

—Watson —llama el mayor —la pregunta aún es ¿por qué?

—Y la respuesta, Sholto —dice John mirándole desde la puerta —es que quería que lo hicieras. —John no fue consciente de haber tuteado al Mayor hasta muchas horas después rememorando esa conversación, —ten una buena noche, Mayor.

—Ten una buena noche, Capitán.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Estos dos se están poniendo intensos, ¿no creen?
> 
> Adrel Black


	5. John

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hola, una semana más de cuarentena, aunque por aquí todo el mundo está en la calle, no sé porque la gente sigue diciendo que estamos en cuarentena: S.
> 
> Ya saben que Violette Moore me ayudó con la edición, gracias.
> 
> Disclamer.- Todo lo reconocible, pertenece a Arthur Conan Doyle, a la BBC, a Gatiss, a Moffat y mucha otra gente, yo escribo solo por diversión.
> 
> La Canción del principio pertenece a In This Moment

* * *

_**Un sueño que no tuvo** _

_por_ **_Adrel Black_ **

_edición_ **_Violette Moore_ **

* * *

**V**

_**John** _

You are my drug (Eres mi droga)

My miracle (mi milagro)

You are my cure (Eres mi cura)

In this infected world (En este mundo infectado)

And I can't do this without you Y no puedo hacer esto sin ti)

I'm dying here without you (Me estoy muriendo aquí sin ti)

(Bones, In This Moment)

John cumple con su palabra de no pensar en el Mayor durante el resto de la tarde, era temprano cuando dejó al hombre en su Barraca, casi las cero seiscientas, de modo que volvió a la enfermería, la mayoría de los hombres se han ido a descansar, el personal de la enfermería, se dedica a cambiar las sábanas ensangrentadas y a reacomodar los suministros para tenerlos de vuelta a la mano si se requiriera.

John, visita a los pacientes, revisa el trabajo de sus hombres, verifica de nueva cuenta el inventario, se asegura de que todo esté en orden y se dispone a redactar un largo informe sobre todo lo que había acontecido aquella tarde.

Era ya pasada la medianoche cuando King, que seguía con el turno nocturno, casi le echó asegurándole que todo estaba bajo control.

John anda hasta su barracón, en silencio, uno de los soldados de guardia le ve caminar por los pasillos, pero al reconocerle le deja pasar.

Fue solo entonces, en la oscuridad y en silencio, mirando el techo gris de la habitación que John se da cuenta de dos cosas: que no había comido nada en todo el día y que estaba jodido a niveles insospechados.

Intenta poner sus pensamientos en orden, mantener la practicidad para mantener la cordura. James Sholto es un hombre extraordinario, John lo sabe desde el momento en que escuchó todo aquel asunto sobre la toma de Kabul. Bien, es un hombre al que puede admirar, un Superior que merece su admiración. Bien.

Luego, el Mayor Sholto, es un hombre digno, lo ha sabido luego de escuchar su propia versión sobre la toma de Kabul, cuando le habló del miedo que pasaron él y sus hombres y de cómo se sentía con respecto a que le llamaran "héroe", entonces, pensó John, el Mayor es también alguien solemne y centrado a quien se puede acudir, una piedra de toque que John puede tomar como medida incluso de sí mismo. Bien.

Se aprieta los ojos con las manos en la oscuridad, y entonces llega algo diferente, la risa de Sholto aquel día frente a la fogata, sus ojos arrugados en las esquinas, el sabor de su saliva en el filtro de un cigarro compartido y no solo eso, John recuerda sus anchos hombros mientras le limpiaba el polvo en la enfermería, su pecho fuerte, los labios delgados y duros, recordó que en sus piernas había cicatrices de heridas antiguas, recordó el aroma desvaído a tabaco y a pólvora que desprendía su ropa, y a jabón y a virilidad. Bien, James Sholto era un hombre atractivo. No tenía problema con eso, las mujeres le gustaban, le habían gustado siempre, pero había hombres que le atraían, no era común, pero tampoco era la primera vez. Aquello no le asusta, seguramente tampoco sería la última vez que iba a ocurrir. John siempre lo había solucionando dejándolo pasar, de modo que no hay problema en ese sentido.

El problema, se dice John, es algo más, más profundo que la admiración, más profundo que el respeto, incluso más profundo que solo el gusto por él, el problema es la forma en que John quería buscarlo, el problema eran todos los viajes fuera de las barracas intentado toparse con el Mayor, el problema es la forma en que a John le late el corazón de simplemente escuchar al hombre desearle buenas noches. El problema real es que John ha tenido suficiente con un saludo a lo lejos que Sholto le había dedicado aquel día temprano para pensar que sería un buen día. El problema, es el pánico que había sentido cuando creyó que no volvería a verlo.

—Carajo —maldijo John en la oscuridad. —Mierda.

No ha sido difícil saltar a la conclusión más obvia: se está enamorando de James Sholto.

.o.O.o.

John duerme mal por tercera noche consecutiva, toma sus ropas y prácticamente se arrastra hacia las duchas, escucha como el resto de sus compañeros entraron y salieron, pero él se queda ahí, de pie, hasta que el agua se enfría, pensando qué posibilidades hay de ahogarse.

Después con una sensación de que aquello tiene que ser un sueño, se desliza hasta las cocinas para encontrarse con Sholto en una esquina desayunando y en la mesa contigua Murray contando en voz alta una anécdota que John conoce.

Piensa en dar media vuelta antes de que la historia continúe, John sabe el final, pero justo en ese momento Murray le mira.

—Capitán —agita la mano —buenos días.

John avanza hacia la comida, toma una cosa de aquí y una de allá sin apenas enterarse que son, lo único que toma de forma consciente es una taza de café negro.

—Buenos días, caballeros —saluda John, Sholto sigue desayunando como ajeno a todo lo que ocurre.

—Capitán, estaba contándoles la historia de la morena del Starbucks, ¿lo recuerdas?

—Si, —quiso decirle a Murray que bajara la voz, también quiso que se lo tragara la tierra de pensar que el Mayor Sholto escucharía cada palabra.

John clava la vista en su plato, nunca le ha mortificado tanto que se cuenten esas tontas historias sobre él, no le interesa lo que los demás opinan y siempre le daban estatus cuando los demás creían que era un imán de mujeres, pero ahora mismo es un mal momento.

—Tienes mala pinta Capitán —le dice Murray y John siente como los ojos de todos se clavan en él.

—Dormí mal —responde, aunque siente que tiene las palabras "creo que me estoy enamorando del Mayor" escritas en la frente. Traga, nadie lo sabe, no hay de qué preocuparse, intenta calmarse a sí mismo, los ojos de Sholto le escrutan desde la mesa de enfrente.

—El caso, —dice Murray, John bebe algo de café, y picotea las salchichas que se ha servido, su última comida fue un sandwich hace veinticuatro horas, pero aun así el hambre se ha ido y en cinco minutos cuando Murray termine la historia también su decoro se habrá ido, —es que entramos al Starbucks y había una morena impresionante en la barra esperando su café, y el Capitán y yo nos acercamos a ordenar, —John puede ver como el Mayor deja a un lado su desayuno y presta atención a la historia, desea que antes que la historia termine le caiga un rayo y le parta la cabeza. —La morena, de verdad estaba increíble, llevaba un escote para provocar infartos y empieza a coquetear con el Capitán, entonces yo entendí que sobraba, me alejé a una mesa para que el Capitán pueda hacer su movimiento sin problema.

John sigue acuchillando las salchichas, quiere pedirle a Murray que cierre la boca, quiere que todos aquellos hombres dejen de interesarse por esas historias sin saber realmente qué ocurrió, pero más que nada quiere que el Mayor deje de escuchar con tanta atención.

—Y luego me doy cuenta que la morena le dice algo al Capitán al oído y se va rumbo a los baños, mientras lanza miradas cargadas de intención, entonces el Capitán se levanta y va tras ella, —los hombres sueltan risas, susurros de "a huevo" y le dan palmadas en la espalda —luego como diez minutos después o así llega un hombre, era un tipo viejo, un ricachón anciano preguntando por una mujer al cajero y entonces la morena sale acomodándose el vestido y el escote y sale el Capitán medio despeinado los dos del baño de hombres —los hombres se ríen de nuevo —pues resulta que el tipo viejo era el novio de la morena —más risas, John no le encuentra la gracia, no entiende cómo pudo ser tan estúpido alguna vez. —El tipo empieza a gritarle al Capitán, pero el Capitán en un segundo le rompe la nariz de un puñetazo, —Murray hace mímica como si golpeara a un oponente invisible y todos vitorean. Si, miren ¡que valiente John Watson que le rompió la nariz a un viejo! —la morena se agacha para revisar al abuelo, pero el Capitán ya está en la caja pagando.

John mira a Sholto que le regresa la mirada con los ojos entornados, John no necesita ser un genio para saber que está preguntándose hasta donde aquello es cierto.

—Entonces el Capitán pide también la cuenta de la morena, y dice, el café de ella lo pago yo, se lo merece y nos vamos.

Hay carcajadas por todo el comedor, vítores y espaldarazos, el Mayor toma su bandeja y se levanta para abandonar el lugar. John espera unos minutos solo para asegurarse que el hombre se ha ido, toma también los platos que tienen la comida picada pero intacta y se aleja hacia la enfermería.

.o.O.o.

Llega exactamente a la hora prevista, el Sargento King está listo para irse.

—Capitán, ¿está bien? —le pregunta antes de retirarse, John murmura algo sobre no dormir bien, King asiente y se va. John despacha también a los enfermeros de la noche diciendo que los demás no tardarán en llegar a pesar de que es un poco temprano.

Echa la cabeza hacia atrás en la silla, con los ojos cerrados, muchas veces se ha sentido desanimado, pero pocas como en aquel momento, y es que luego de llegar a las conclusiones de la noche anterior sobre lo admirable, justo y atractivo que es el Mayor también tiene que llegar a la conclusión de que él, John Watson es un imbécil.

—De modo que —dice la voz del Mayor desde la puerta, John abre los ojos y lo mira, tiene la mirada encendida, algo poco común en él, todavía lleva el vendaje en la cabeza, aunque algo torcido, de seguro se movió mientras se bañaba, piensa John, porque tiene el cabello húmedo, —follarse a la morena no debió de ser tan satisfactorio si solo le pagaste un café.

Nunca hablaron de tutearse, al parecer es un acuerdo tácito luego de la noche anterior.

John busca las palabras que puedan justificar su comportamiento aquel día, pero no encuentra ninguna. Se pone de pie y pregunta con voz seria.

—¿Viene a que le revisen los vendajes, Mayor? —el hombre asiente, —permítame llamar a uno de los enfermeros.

—Sus enfermeros no han llegado. ¿Por qué no lo hace usted? —pregunta el hombre —¿Porque yo no llevo un escote de infarto? —Watson le mira con atención, sigue con los ojos violentos, como si nada quisiera más que partirle la cara a John; se pregunta cómo seguir adelante con el conocimiento de estar teniendo pensamientos complicados con ese hombre, mientras él le mira con tal enfado, como si estuviera por encima de sus despreciables sentimientos.

—Quizás sienta que necesita a alguien a la altura del Héroe de Kabul, —le retoba John en desafío.

—Cuidado Capitán, —el hombre se acerca, John piensa que va a pelear, casi lo desea, sería una buena forma de sacar su frustración.

Pero lo que hace es tomarle por la camisa y pega con él contra la pared de la enfermería, los instintos de John le son tan contradictorios como la situación, debería de pelear, estar listo para luchar o huir pero en vez de eso teniendo al Mayor tan cerca lo que quiere es besarlo, de una vez por todas, quitarse esa idea de la cabeza para poder seguir adelante.

—Tenga cuidado, —Sholto es tan alto y amenazante, y John por segunda vez en dos días está seguro que va a besarlo, —tenga cuidado, o un día pueden darle lo que parece estar pidiendo a gritos.

Sholto lo suelta y se aleja las manos le tiemblan tanto como las de John, debería estar asustado, pero no lo está. Está listo para golpear al Mayor hasta que le duelan las manos, o para montárselo encima del escritorio, lo que suceda primero.

—Las morenas pueden caer como moscas para usted, pero yo todavía soy su Oficial al Mando, —John se traga el enfado, aprieta las manos no importa que tan grande o qué tan fuerte sea el Mayor, John quiere partirle la cara no porque esté aprovechando su cargo para frenarle sino porque, en el fondo se siente indigno de él y de sus ojos que pasaron de ser negros a ser azules y calmos en dos segundos, mientras John no puede siquiera respirar bien. —Cambie las vendas de mis heridas, Capitán, es una orden.

—Señor..., si Señor.

John, con las manos temblando por el enfado y la impotencia señala una cama y cierra las cortinas.

Empieza por el vendaje de la cabeza, retirándolo despacio, con la respiración agitada y las manos temblorosas, todo está bien, hay un poco de sangre en la gasa pero es normal, limpia la herida nuevamente, se asegura de poner antiséptico.

—No le pondré la venda, solo una gasa, creo que en un par de días estará listo. Quítese la camiseta.

Sholto se pone de pie y se saca la camiseta de camuflaje y una playera interior con una leve mueca.

—¿Qué carajos pasó? —pregunta John al ver la venda con una mancha grande de sangre.

Sholto mira al frente.

—Solo haga su trabajo Capitán.

John empieza a retirar las vendas y las gasas, la herida tiene los puntos tirantes, algunos a punto de abrirse y sangra. Toma de nuevo una sábana de la cama contigua y se la da al Mayor.

—Sosténgala, voy a anestesiar de nuevo, necesitaré que se recueste, —John se acerca y pone una de sus manos en la nuca del Mayor y con la otra le sostiene para que pueda recostarse, mientras el hombre mantiene una mano en la herida. —Lamento esto, la cercanía obligada. Sobre su lado derecho por favor.

Luego John toma el brazo de Sholto para ponerlo por encima de su cabeza, es cuando se da cuenta, los nudillos del Mayor están maltratados, como si acabara de tener una pelea, mira la otra mano del hombre, y está igual, fue así como se abrió los puntos, pero con quien podría haberse peleado, si el Mayor hubiera golpeado a alguien dentro de la base, los chismes ya estarían corriendo.

John anestesia, retira los puntos y se dedica a coser en silencio y luego a vendar de nuevo. Lleva la playera interior del Mayor hacia el contenedor de residuos biológicos y le entrega solo la de camuflaje externa, el hombre no dice nada, se desliza dentro y se prepara para levantarse pero John ya está acercándose con más gasas y alcohol.

—Voy a curar sus nudillos, Señor.

Sholto se mira las manos, como si apenas fuera consciente de su estado. John sabe que en una pelea es normal acabar con las manos magulladas, pero no alcanza a entender cómo pudo lacerarse así dentro de la base, tiene la piel raspada, John acerca unas pinzas para retirar una pequeña piedra, incrustada en una herida. Entonces lo entiende, el Mayor golpeo una pared.

—Debo preguntar ¿enviará a la pared a la corte marcial o directamente al paredón? —Sholto le mira y sus ojos parecen ya no estar tan nublados, respira quedo, luego centra los ojos en las manos de John sosteniendo las propias. —¿Por qué lo hizo?

Sholto le mira de forma intensa, de esa forma que John ya conoce, y se obliga a mantener sus ojos, quiere que vea que, a pesar de la estúpida historia de Murray él sigue siendo la persona con la que ha compartido historias en la oscuridad de la noche, la persona que contestó su llamada de auxilio, el hombre al que dijo había estado a punto de besar apenas la noche anterior.

—Sholto ¿por qué lo hizo? —las manos de John aún sostienen las del mayor, mientras se miran.

—Porque no quería pensar que realmente golpeaste a un anciano, te cogiste a su novia y luego le dejaste el café pagado como si ella fuera una prostituta. Porque no quería imaginar, que te follas a cualquiera lo suficientemente dispuesto. Porque eso implicaría que anoche, solo quisiste aprovechar la oportunidad ante alguien que estaba disponible, —Sholto se señala a sí mismo. —Y porque no puedo hacer ningún reclamo, porque tu eres libre —niega con la cabeza, pero no dice más.

John respira hondo, baja la mirada y vuelve a la tarea de limpiar las manos del Mayor.

—Creí haberte advertido sobre las historias de Murray. —Guarda silencio un momento buscando cómo continuar —La mujer existió, también el anciano y el polvo rápido en el baño —John se muerde el labio —nos descubrieron cuando salíamos, el hombre estaba golpeando a la mujer, fue por eso que le rompí la nariz, la chica salió corriendo por eso terminé pagando su café y el mío. —John se pasa la mano por la cara, están tan cansado, —no es que eso haga que la historia sea mejor, pero creo que es un poco menos sórdida.

Termina de limpiar las heridas y pone algo de alcohol, no son profundas, sanarán en un par de días, salvo por los moratones que se van formando, tardarán casi una semana antes de desaparecer por completo.

Se separa del Mayor murmurando "es todo".

—¿Porqué haces esto? —pregunta Sholto.

—No sé a qué te refieres —aclara el Capitán, —no sé qué es lo que está ocurriendo, hace un momento me preparaba para que me golpearas, luego creí que me besarías, anoche ibas a besarme, y aunque estaba dispuesto de pronto tu ya no lo estabas; no puedo dormir, no puedo comer, todo el tiempo estoy recibiendo señales contradictorias de ti.

—La mitad del tiempo creo que estás flirteando, —ataja el Mayor —la otra mitad estoy escuchando sobre todas las mujeres que has follado y abandonado. Luego hablo contigo y pareces un hombre completamente diferente, pero si me acerco demasiado es casi como si entraras en pánico, yo no lo entiendo, ni siquiera alcanzo a ver cuál es el problema, si es porque soy tu Superior, si es por el qué dirán los demás, o si es porque soy hombre y no te atraigo, pero luego cuando estás cerca casi puedo sentir tu necesidad. —John respira rápido. —Me estás volviendo loco Watson.

John se acerca.

Le toma el rostro entre las manos, y por un momento se toma el tiempo de observar fijamente, sin el miedo a que alguien los mirara pues están detrás de las cortinas, sin el miedo a lo que el Mayor piense. Sus rasgos atractivos y varoniles, sus ojos grises de lobo, su labios apetecibles.

—John —responde el Capitán.

—¿Qué? —pregunta Sholto descolocado por un segundo.

—Llámame John.

Luego el espacio se cierra y John, por fin, después de todos los avances fallidos siente los labios de James Sholto contra los suyos.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hasta aquí por esta semana, espero que estén bien y sanos, son tiempos extraños los que nos han tocado, de cualquier manera cuídense.
> 
> Adrel Black


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hola! Espero que tengan una linda semana en este super tranquilo 2020 en el que casi no ha pasado nada ;).
> 
> Violette Moore fue quien ayudó a editar esta historia, gracias.
> 
> Disclamer: Todo lo reconocible, pertenece a Arthur Conan Doyle, a la BBC, a Gatiss, a Moffat y mucha otra gente, yo escribo solo por diversión.
> 
> La Canción del principio pertenece a In This Moment.
> 
> ¡Disfruten el capítulo!

* * *

_**Un Sueño Que No Tuvo** _

_por_ **_Adrel Black_**

_edición_ **_Violette Moore_ **

* * *

**VI**

**James**

You are my star (Eres mi estrella)

I'm in your veins (Estoy en tus venas)

You are my heart (Eres mi corazón)

I serenade your pain (Soy serenata de tu dolor)

Now you can't exist without me (Ahora no puedes existir sin mi)

You are my god... (Eres mi Dios…)

(Bones, In This Moment)

—Capitán —la voz de Murray rompe con el momento casi al instante.

Sholto y Watson se apartan en un acto reflejo, sin haber tenido tiempo apenas para nada más que para sentir los labios uno encima de otro.

John se mira asegurándose que su uniforme está en orden, mira a los ojos a Sholto que asiente. Cruza las cortinas.

—¿Qué pasa Murray?

—Quería pedirte algo de medicamento para la migraña

—Claro. —John da media vuelta hacia el escritorio donde tiene frascos de pastillas.

Sholto sale en ese momento de detrás de la cortina.

—Mayor —saluda Murray sorprendido. —Discúlpame Capitán, no sabía que estabas ocupado.

—No se preocupe Teniente Murray. —Sholto mira John con los ojos tan serenos como siempre y John se siente descolocado, su corazón late en la boca y está seguro que en los labios debe tener un símbolo inequívoco de lo que acaba de suceder, pero él se ve compuesto, impertérrito —le agradezco los vendajes Capitán. Teniente —hace un leve saludo a Murray y se va.

En cuanto sale Murray comenta.

—El hombre —refiriéndose al Mayor Sholto —absorbe el aire de los lugares ¿no?, es como si abarcara todo el espacio y Murray hace una mueca de sentirse sofocado, John asiente y sonríe. Murray no tiene ni idea.

.o.O.o.

A la una de la tarde cuando le toca a John el cambio de guardia deja a Murray y se va directo a la armería. Se coloca una SIG en la muslera y un rifle de asalto AK-47 en la espalda se prepara para su turno de patrulla. Le han asignado el perímetro externo de las barracas.

Es aburrido caminar alrededor una y otra vez, como si se tratara de un circuito. Es ya cuando el sol está bajando cuando el panorama cambia en los terrenos de la base, Sholto y un grupo de reclutas practican sus tiros, ha dado varias vueltas y observado al Mayor disparar, los hombres le ven como se ve a un líder, John sabe que esos hombres seguirán a Sholto al fin del mundo si es necesario.

Murray tiene razón, el Mayor resalta y no solo por su altura, es como si todo el aire que hubiera alrededor se centrara sólo en él, quizás es John que no puede dejar de mirarlo. Sigue su camino mientras el hombre toma su arma, el blanco está a muchos metros de distancia, desde donde John observa puede decir que lleva una nueve milímetros. Toma la posición isósceles y dispara, las hombres hablan en voz muy alta vitorean y lanzan puyas, por lo visto están haciendo una especie de competencia.

—Capitán Watson, —le grita el Sargento White John saluda con la mano y camina hacia ellos —el Mayor nos está humillando, —John mira a Sholto, que tiene en los ojos bailando una sonrisa, siente que las piernas no le van a sostener.

—Capitán —habla el Mayor —dicen que usted es el mejor tirador, le ofrezco la posibilidad de lavar el honor de sus hombres —tiene los ojos más claros de lo que John los recuerda, quizás sea porque es la primera vez que lo ve fuera, a la luz del día, lejos del velo de la noche o del velo del miedo, en ese momento puede verlo a los ojos frente a todos sin que haya suspicacias.

Los hombres están hablando sobre los tiros, mirando el blanco, Sholto le ofrece el arma, John se asegura de rozar sus manos al tomarla, el metal está recalentado por las manos del Mayor, en el estómago de John hay mariposas revoloteando. Toma la posición de tiro y dispara, siente el rebote contra los hombros, pero sus piernas no se mueven. John sabe que ha acertado antes de que los hombres se lo digan.

Mira a Sholto y le regresa el arma, White se acerca con el blanco en las manos, el tiro de Sholto justo en la frente, el tiro de John justo en el corazón.

Los hombres arman jaleo, riendo.

—Gran tiro —le dice el Mayor.

—Capitán, —brama uno de los hombres —hasta para tirar eres un rompecorazones.

—Terminamos —dice Sholto sobre el jaleo los hombres recogen sus armas y comienzan a alejarse, —¿siempre tira al corazón, Capitán? —dice Sholto cuando los hombres se han alejado lo suficiente.

—Depende de la víctima —John se lame los labios de manera involuntaria.

—¿Un cigarrillo después de la cena? —pregunta el Mayor. —Si no tiene más deberes Capitán.

—Lo veré después de la cena Mayor

.o.O.o.

John siente la adrenalina corriendo por las venas, mientras espera de pie fuera de las barracas, está recargado contra la pared con una pierna doblada, no sabe qué esperar. Todo lo que sabe es que hay patrullas rondando el perímetro y que está esperando a James Sholto.

Quizás solo vayan a fumar, quizás haya oportunidad de un beso, John piensa en los nudillos del Mayor, piensa en aquel hombre tan sereno teniendo un ataque de celos y no puede evitar sonreír, no es gracioso, pero hace a John sentirse poderoso de alguna forma.

—Por momentos tuve miedo que no estuvieras aquí —escucha la voz de Sholto que le habla, John siente inundarse el ambiente con su aroma, el tabaco, el polvo del desierto, y algo mucho más primitivo y delicioso.

—¿Por qué no estaría?

—No lo sé, siempre estás sorprendiéndome, nunca estoy seguro qué debo esperar. —Enciende un cigarro y se lo pasa a John, que da una calada y se lo regresa.

—No es necesario que sea así —dice John, Sholto le mira —podrías saber que esperar a cada momento, si solo yo también lo supiera.

—Tendrás que ser más específico, Watson.

John sonríe, siguen compartiendo el cigarrillo.

—Puedo ser muy específico, pero no se si quieres escucharlo Mayor.

—James, puedes llamarme James.

—James —el nombre se le deshace a John en los labios como si fuera azúcar. —No sé si lo quieres escuchar James.

—Solo dilo.

—Estás obligándome a decirlo pero qué pasa si no es lo que tú quieres, qué pasa si quiero demasiado.

Sholto apaga el cigarro y tira la colilla.

—Estoy dándote oportunidad de poner las reglas, John.

—No lo entiendes —responde Watson —no quiero reglas, ni límites, quiero intentar de todo contigo, quiero… —a John le palpita el pulso, en las palmas de las manos, en la garganta y en el estómago —quiero, poder besarte de una maldita vez, quiero tocarte, hasta que digas "ya basta", quiero escuchar tu risa, no solo verte sonreír, sino escuchar cómo te ríes, quiero escuchar —John se muerde los labios pensando si no está yendo demasiado lejos, —quiero escuchar tu respiración cuando duermes —Sholto le mira, sus ojos son tan profundos que John piensa que se ahogara en ellos, pero no le importa. —¿Demasiado?

Sholto niega.

—No, no es demasiado, —suspira —solo quiero que sepas que es peligroso, que seas consciente de todo lo que estás poniendo en riesgo...

—No soy idiota James, lo sé.

—… y que sepas que no será fácil.

—Lo sé, también.

—El toque de queda debe estar por empezar, debemos volver —frente a ellos pasa en ese momento uno de los soldados que hacen patrulla.

—Mayor. Capitán —saluda, a lo que ambos responden "Cabo".

—Será difícil —repite Sholto, John asiente.

Caminan hacia las barracas, en el pasillo otros compañeros andan también el camino hacia sus lugares.

John mira alrededor asegurándose que no haya nadie que pueda escuchar.

—Faltan cinco minutos para el toque, —Sholto lo mira —puedo pasar a revisar tus vendajes.

John ve que Sholto está a punto de sonreír.

—Si creo que necesito un Doctor.

—Pues creo que soy tu Doctor.

John entra a la barraca que ya conocía.

—Cinco minutos —murmura el Mayor.

Ambos entran.

La respiración agitada de John es todo lo que se escucha.

—Por favor, James.

James se acerca, y en un solo movimiento toma los labios de John, todo es impaciencia, lengua y dientes. Días y días han esperado, en la desesperación del momento John se siente arrojado contra la pared, el cuerpo de James se empuja contra él. Las manos de James a ambos lados de la cabeza de John, las manos de John en las caderas del Mayor.

—Dios John, me estás volviendo loco.

Los ojos de James son negros con apenas un pequeño aro azul alrededor.

John puede sentir su pecho subiendo y bajando las manos se mueven hacia su nuca y la excitación del Mayor se clavaba contra su vientre. Los dientes y la intensidad del beso le lastiman, pero solo en la justa medida para hacer que todo sea aún mejor, quisiera mantener los ojos abiertos, pero le es imposible, las sensaciones se le agolpan en el estómago, en el pecho y en la entrepierna, se restriega más contra el cuerpo de James en busca de una fricción que sabe que no va a conseguir.

—Tienes que irte —Sholto apenas puede hablar, su voz entrecortada junto con su respiración.

John siente la desesperación de quien no tiene el alivio que busca, toma el rostro de James y lo atrae, atrapa el labio inferior entre los dientes y muerde despacio.

—¿Pensarás en mí esta noche? —pasa la mano con dejadez sobre el miembro atrapado en los pantalones de James que suelta un gemido bajo, apenas audible.

—Vas a enloquecerme.

—Si. Voy a hacerlo —asiente John.

—¿Tú vas a pensar en mi?

—Eres lo único que en lo que puedo pensar.

.o.O.o.

John mira alrededor antes de salir de la barraca y anda el camino hasta la propia, sus compañeros ya están recostados.

Apaga la luz se deshace de los pantalones y la camiseta de camuflaje y se desliza dentro de las sábanas, trata de respirar lo más despacio posible, pero sabe que solo hay una manera de tranquilizar las revoluciones de su corazón.

Desliza su mano hacia su entrepierna, está duro y húmedo. Se pregunta si James estará igual, si estará en la oscuridad de su habitación masturbándose. Se pregunta si se habrá desnudado, si estará recostado en la cama, como John.

Pasa el pulgar por la punta, lubricando un poco el resto, luego sube y baja, tiene que morderse el labio para no suspirar. Un escalofrío le recorre la espalda, mientras se humedece más. Lo desea, el cuerpo de John tiembla un poco cuando sube y baja de nuevo, en la oscuridad de la barraca, todo lo que puede ver es el cuerpo de su Oficial al Mando, desnudo, con los ojos negros de deseo, las manos firmes apretando a John, los labios duros, exigentes, el pecho fuerte, los brazos firmes.

John traga otro suspiro, desliza su mano más apretada, más rápido, tratando de hacerlo con toda la cautela que puede, sabe que no está lejos, montones de pensamientos cruzan por su mente. ¿Cuándo fue la última vez que tuvo la necesidad de masturbarse en una barraca llena de compañeros? Las cosas que quisiera hacerle a James, las cosas que quisiera que James le hiciera, sus besos, su sabor, su cuerpo delicioso piensa en las placas de identificación colgando mustias de su cuello, sobre su pecho. ¿Y si James lo tomara? John nunca ha tenido sexo con un hombre. ¿Y si James es el primero? Se prepara para evitar un gemido y un temblor, deja la palma de una de sus manos encima de su miembro listo para atajar toda evidencia de su orgasmo, mientras con la otra sigue subiendo y bajando a lo largo; rígido, se muerde los labios cuando el placer le recorre.

Se limpia lo mejor que puede y luego se desliza lento hacia el sueño con el cuerpo de James aun en el pensamiento.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hasta aquí, los chicos se están poniendo intensos y más que se van a poner, os lo prometo.
> 
> Nos vemos en una semana.
> 
> Adrel Black


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hola a todos!
> 
> Violette Moore fue quien ayudó a editar esta historia, gracias.
> 
> Disclamer: Todo lo reconocible, pertenece a Arthur Conan Doyle, a la BBC, a Gatiss, a Moffat y mucha otra gente, yo escribo solo por diversión.
> 
> La Canción del principio pertenece a In This Moment.
> 
> ¡Disfruten el capítulo!

* * *

_**Un Sueño Que No Tuvo** _

_por_ **_Adrel Black_**

_edición_ **_Violette Moore_ **

* * *

**VII**

**Sin Involucrar Sentimientos**

You touch me (Me tocas)

And I can barely make a move (Y apenas puedo moverme)

And I can't breathe (Y no puedo respirar)

You can never know what it is you do to me (Nunca puedes saber qué es lo que me haces)

(What it is you do to me) (Qué es lo que me haces)

I can't take what you're doing to me (No puedo soportar lo que me estás haciendo)

I can't take it (No puedo soportarlo)

(The Promise, In This Moment)

John ha dormido aquella noche mejor de lo que recuerda y no solo ha sido el sueño reparador, es que se siente como alguien nuevo, la cabeza no le duele, el cuerpo se siente ligero y después de días y días en los que apenas ha podido probar bocado ese día está hambriento.

Al entrar en el comedor puede ver a James sentado en su esquina habitual, tranquilo y silencioso, algunas veces eso descoloca a John, ¿cómo puede estar tan tranquilo todo el tiempo?

John toma comida de aquí y de allá, café e incluso se atreve con un par de galletas.

Se sienta con sus compañeros habituales, come y dirige miradas furtivas a James en igual medida, todos están riendo de un chiste que ha soltado Jones, John se ríe también aunque no tiene idea de qué va el chiste.

El Mayor, se pone de pie y deja las cosas de su desayuno, luego se dirige hacia la mesa de John.

—Capitán. —John se pone de pie en señal de respeto, lo mismo hacen los demás

—Mayor.

—No se levanten, caballeros. ¿Me permite unas palabras, Capitán?

—Claro Señor.

Ambos hombres caminan hacia fuera de las cocinas, hacia un pasillo vacío.

—¿Está todo bien? —pregunta John.

—Lo está, solo... —el hombre frunce un poco el ceño como si no pudiera creer lo que está a punto de decir, pero al fin lo suelta —...quería desearte que tuvieras un buen día.

John sonríe, ese detalle no lo esperaba, le hace cosquillas en el pecho.

—Esto es inesperado.

—Si, —James se pasa la mano por la nuca —también para mi lo es. —Se muerde los labios y dice —¿un cigarrillo después de cenar?

John niega.

—Van a rotar los turnos en la enfermería y me toca cubrir el turno de noche. —James asiente. —Tendría que ser antes de la comida porque a las 1400 tengo patrulla, no creo que venga a comer —John espera que no se haya escuchado tan suplicante como se siente.

—Debo salir con las patrullas Poseidón.

—Pero tu herida está muy reciente.

—Estaré bien, todos lo hombres se han reincorporado, no puedo quedarme —John asiente, —en ese caso, tal vez pueda pasarme por la noche a la enfermería, tal vez necesite vendajes nuevos.

—Claro, los tendré listos para cuando llegues.

—Pasaré por ahí después de la cena, hay algunas cosas que debo consultarte.

Las mariposas en el estómago de John parecen haberse multiplicado. La hora del desayuno llega a su fin, se escucha el movimiento de personas y sillas arrastrándose.

—Te veré en la noche, John.

—Es una cita —el Mayor da media vuelta pero apenas a dado un par de pasos cuando John le detiene. —James, —la mirada del Mayor se posa sobre él —cuídate.

James asiente con seguridad y John no puede hacer otra cosa que creerle.

La avalancha de de personas se traga a James a lo largo del pasillo, mientras John se dirige a la armería. Hará algunas prácticas de tiro.

.o.O.o.

John tiene patrullaje en el interior durante la tarde, de cualquier manera se las arregla para estar en la parte frontal de las barracas cuando James tiene que partir con las patrullas externas, le mira a lo lejos, antes de subir al Humvee, James desvía la vista y John está seguro que está buscándole, ninguno de los dos hace ningún ademán, pero el momento en que las miradas se cruzan John sabe lo que ambos están pensando "ten cuidado", "no te preocupes".

El Humvee abandona la base y John sigue su camino, es unos minutos después cuando se encuentra con Murray que lleva una bolsa de papel en la mano.

—Hola Capitán.

—Murray, —le saluda John.

—El Mayor me dio tu recado. —John frunce el ceño, mientras su amigo le entrega la bolsa.

John la toma un poco titubeante, Murray le sonríe.

Dentro de la bolsa hay un sándwich, papas fritas y una botella de agua.

—Es comida —dice John. Murray le ve como si John estuviera haciendo el tonto.

—Sí Capitán, es la comida que me pediste.

—Si, —John asiente —la comida que te pedí.

—¿No era para mi el recado? —pregunta Murray —El Mayor Sholto me dijo que tenías patrullas y luego la enfermería y que no ibas a tener tiempo de comer, que le dijiste que me pidiera si te traía algo de comida.

—Si —asiente John —yo le pedí que si te veía te diera el recado, porque yo no te había visto.

Murray le sonríe.

—Provecho, Capitán —dice mientras se aleja.

John siente que algo se le expande en el pecho, James está comportándose de una manera que no esperaba, no es que se queje, es más bien, que no hay manera de escapar del sentimiento. Hay algo cálido en saber que James se siente preocupado por él.

John toma aire profundamente, no hay manera de no enamorarse del Mayor.

.o.O.o.

El día ha pasado lento, tal vez tiene algo que ver la desesperación que siente John por ver a James.

Sus compañeros de la enfermería están sentados en el rincón más alejado jugando dominó, John está en su escritorio, le han invitado a jugar, pero se negó, está ahí sentado, mirando sin mirar el informe que ha dejado el Sargento King sobre su turno. Cada vez que escucha un ruido levanta la vista esperando ver al Mayor junto a la puerta, con los ojos quietos como estanques.

Han pasado lo que parecen horas y que en realidad son minutos cuando Sholto aparece.

—Buenas noches Capitán.

—Buenas noches Mayor.

El resto de los compañeros de John se ponen de pie, diciendo "Mayor"

—Creo que necesito un cambio en las vendas.

John mira a sus hombres y les hace un gesto de que no se preocupen.

—Ya lo hago yo, —les dice y guía a James hacía un apartado y cierra las cortinas.

James se quita la playera dejando ver las vendas, se deja caer en la camilla, John lleva en las manos vendas limpias y gasas, pero antes de comenzar a soltar la vendas usadas se acerca y deja un beso casto sobre los labios de James.

Los ojos del Mayor se ven del color de las tormentas.

—Pensé tanto en ti —le dice a John al oído. John sonríe.

—También pensé en ti —susurra, luego agrega —en realidad solo pensé en ti en todo el día.

John va soltando las vendas, James se muerde los labios y dice:

—Hoy me he enterado de algo, —la voz de James es susurrante, John le mira un momento y luego sigue, los puntos se ven bien, limpia alrededor mientras James sigue hablando. —Van a permitir dos semanas francas en diez días, —John sigue revisando, pero escucha con atención. —Van a publicar la convocatoria mañana.

—De pie —James se levanta, es tan alto. John trata de no distraerse con su torso amplio, para poder entender lo que está tratando de decir —¿vas a irte? ¿estás diciéndome que te irás por unos días? —pregunta John en voz baja.

—No, —aclara el hombre— estoy pidiéndote... que tomemos esos días.

John no levanta la vista, asegura las vendas y da un paso atrás como si apreciara su obra. Sholto parece incómodo.

—No es una obligación —sigue diciendo el Mayor —yo… tal vez te interpreté mal, dijiste que querías todo y yo creí… —se moja los labios con la lengua, —yo, lo lamento, es demasiado rápido yo, no quiero presionar, —John le mira silencioso —habrá más días después, ya veremos…

—James —el Mayor guarda silencio mirándole —estás diciendo que quieres que nos vayamos unos días de la base, tu y yo. —El hombre asiente. —Dos semanas completas para estar en un lugar solos tu y yo.

—No en un lugar, tengo una casa en Londres. —Sholto se moja de nuevo los labios, toma la playera y se enfunda en ella —esto —se señala a sí mismo y también a John —de verdad quiero saber si puede funcionar, pero eso no lo sabremos aquí, a escondidas, robando besos de vez en cuando, no sería justo para ninguno poner tanto en juego sin estar realmente seguros.

John se queda sin aire y de nuevo no es lo que creía, en sus fantasías, en sus pensamientos todo es más carnal, con menos sentimientos involucrados, pero James está haciendo justo lo contrario, está haciendo que John tenga el sentimiento a flor de piel, que la línea que separa una aventura de una relación se desdibuje cada vez más, le hace sentir miedo, pero le hace sentir querido y han pasado siglos desde que John ha tenido esa sensación.

—¿Cuándo nos vamos?

—Mañana llega la convocatoria —responde James mientras sonríe, — pásate después del desayuno a firmar tu solicitud, tiene que ser temprano, porque en cuanto la libere y todos se enteren, muchos querrán la oportunidad. Luego nos iremos en diez días.

John toma a James del rostro y le besa, lento, todo lengua y saliva, los chicos sueltan una risotada al fondo de la enfermería y ellos se separan de golpe.

Aquellos diez días no pasarán suficientemente rápido.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hasta aquí.
> 
> Saben qué sigue... los chicos irán a Londres y se darán un encerrón de quince días. ¿Alguien más se pudre de la envidia aparte de mi?
> 
> Adrel Black


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hola, que tal va su semana, ¿también se siente como si fuera el fin del mundo?
> 
> Violette Moore me ayudó con la edición. Gracias linda.
> 
> Disclamer: Todo lo reconocible, pertenece a Arthur Conan Doyle, a la BBC, a Gatiss, a Moffat y mucha otra gente, yo escribo solo por diversión.
> 
> La Canción del principio pertenece a In This Moment.
> 
> Creo que es todo, ¡disfrútenlo!

* * *

* * *

_**Un Sueño Que No Tuvo** _

por _**Adrel Black**_

edición _**Violette Moore**_

* * *

**VIII**

**En Londres**

You watch me come undone (Me ves deshacerme)

(It makes me want you more) (Me hace desearte más)

I'm crawling into the unknown (Me estoy arrastrando hacia lo desconocido)

(I'll follow you to the core) (Te seguiré hasta el centro)

I feel like I'm dying (Siento que me estoy muriendo)

(I'm right beside you) (Estoy justo a tu lado)

You whisper "we're flying" (Susurras "estamos volando")

(There's no denying) (No se puede negar)

We both converge as one (Ambos convergemos como uno)

(Sexual Hallucination, In This Moment)

El vuelo ha sido largo, un soldado joven, un Sargento, el Mayor James Sholto y John viajan juntos.

James y John deciden que lo mejor será que no hablen mucho, que no haya camaradería entre ellos mientras hacen el viaje. El vuelo hace una escala en Islamabad y otra en París, para cuando llegan a Londres están cansados, desvelados y sucios.

—Quizás nos podamos reunir y tomar una cerveza, Capitán —le invita a John el Sargento.

—Iré a Dublín con unos compañeros de la Facultad de Medicina —miente John.

El hombre asiente y es cuando los cuatro se despiden, John y James decidieron que llegar por separado es lo mejor, de modo que James toma el tren y John espera por el autobús.

El trayecto es de casi otra hora hasta Enfield y diez minutos más de caminata hasta el lugar donde está la casa del Mayor, para cuando llega el sol está bajando ya en el Oeste, se acomoda la mochila en la que empacó algunos cambios de ropa y busca el número de la casa de James.

Todas las casas son iguales, pintadas del mismo color, pequeñas, John busca el número cuatro.

Es casi la primera a su izquierda; se llega hasta la puerta por medio de una escalera, Watson la sube y llama, James abre casi al momento. John siente que le sacan el aire de los pulmones, el Mayor va en pantalones de chándal, playera, descalzo y con el cabello húmedo y revuelto.

—Pasa.

Al entrar mira con suspicacia, todo ahí es blanco, en el pequeño salón hay un sillón grande, un aparato para reproducir CD's y un televisor, la cocina es pequeña con unos cuantos estantes, el refrigerador y un pequeño desayunador para dos. Al parecer la calefacción está encendida, por que hace un calor agradable.

—Es pequeño —parece disculparse James.

—Está bien.

—¿Quieres asearte?

—Si, por favor.

James asiente y le guía hacia la esquina por una escalera también blanca. Toda la parte de arriba la abarca la habitación y es algo completamente distinto a la planta baja, ahí todo parece acogedor, en tonos tierra y ocres, una cama grande, un closet, alfombra, y un escritorio de madera orientado a la ventana.

—El baño es por aquí, —señala abriendo una puerta en el lado izquierdo de la habitación. —Estoy cansado para preparar la cena, —le dice —pensaba tal vez en pedir una pizza. Una cena en pijama.

—Suena excelente —responde John con cansancio.

—Puedes dejar aquí tu mochila, —señala el closet.

—Gracias.

—Te espero abajo.

Y luego de eso abandona la habitación.

John saca su pijama, y se dirige al baño, mientras piensa, no sabe qué esperaba, pero aquella habitación no, tal vez algo que se pareciera más a una tienda militar, a una barraca o algo así.

Se dirige al baño y deja que el agua se lleve un poco de su cansancio, hay momentos del viaje en que se ha preguntado qué es lo que está haciendo, no está seguro. Solo que está emocionado, que está lejos con James y que una cena en pijama con él suena a algo que harían un par de adolescentes, pero que aun así le gusta.

Sale de la ducha en pijama y baja descalzo la escalera. James está acomodando un par de copas en el desayunador, al lado de dos platos, la pizza descansa sobre una de las gavetas.

—Creo que han pasado años desde la última vez que comí pizza —dice.

—También yo —responde John, James se aleja un poco y saca una botella de vino tinto, él no tiene ni una idea sobre vinos, así que solo mira al Mayor con interés. —¿Pizza y vino? —pregunta.

—Es una ocasión especial.

Ambos se sientan a cada lado del desayunador, con los cabellos alborotados, en pijama y descalzos.

John intenta pensar qué creía que le aguardaba al llegar a Londres, tal vez una borrachera, sexo desordenado, un departamento de soltero mal cuidado, cubierto de polvo, mucha comida rápida, trata de insistirse a sí mismo que no debe involucrar sentimientos, aun no, es peligroso para ambos, pero no lo está logrando y esta casa y la pizza y el vino y las pijamas tienen algo tan doméstico que hace que las palmas de sus manos cosquilleen.

James sirve una rebanada de pizza para cada uno, una copa y se sienta frente a John.

—Estás callado —dice.

—No es lo que esperaba —responde.

—¿Decepcionado? —John niega.

—Dijiste que no habías estado en esta casa desde hace más de un año, me lo dijiste al salir de la base —James asiente —pero este lugar está impoluto, no parece una casa cerrada por tanto tiempo. Y… —John mira alrededor de nuevo —no lo sé, es diferente a todo lo que pensé.

—Esperabas una enorme mesa con figuras de soldados, armas, una alacena con provisiones para el fin del mundo —Sholto le sonríe y John deja la copa en la mesa para evitar que le tiemblen las manos.

—No sé qué esperaba, pero esto es mejor, diferente, pero mejor. —James toma un bocado de pizza, mientras John pregunta —¿por qué todo es blanco?

—Es una tontería, no quería estar buscando muebles que hicieran combinación con las cortinas o sillones que tuvieran un color de acuerdo a las paredes, —James bebe un poco —pero pasaba mucho tiempo aquí en la época que estuve en el destacamento en Londres, así que quería algo que se viera bien, lo mejor que se me ocurrió fue comprar todo en blanco.

—¿Alguien vive aquí? Mientras no estás, quiero decir.

—No.

—¿Cómo es que está tan limpio? —James aspira, parece incómodo —no quiero ser entrometido, no tienes que contarme.

—Te hablé de mi familia, ¿recuerdas? —John asiente. —Mi bisabuelo formó parte del Raj Británico a principios de 1900, hizo una fortuna en la India. Luego mi abuelo la agrandó aún más, y mis padres supieron cuidarla. También te conté que era hijo único.

—Si recuerdo que lo dijiste.

—Cuando ellos murieron, todo fue para mí.

—Lo siento —dice John incómodo —no debí preguntar.

—Está bien, fue hace muchos años, eran ya mayores cuando yo nací, creo que ya no esperaban realmente tener hijos.

—Aun así, se lo difícil que es perder a los padres.

—Dijiste que tu madre murió —dice James, vuelve a llenar las copas de vino y los platos con pizza —y que tenías una hermana.

—Si, —asiente John —Harry es mi hermana mayor, mamá murió y mi padre mucho antes.

—Entiendo. —Se miran a los ojos entonces James aclara —no, la verdad no entiendo, —ambos se ríen —disculpa, es que tienes a tu hermana, pero jamás te he visto hablar con ella, no se escriben ni tienes fotografías, ni recibes regalos.

John bebe un poco más, tal vez sea el vino, o la intimidad que se respira, pero empieza a contar:

—Mi padre echó a Harry de casa cuando tenía dieciséis y la encontró con otra chica en su habitación.

—¿Con otra chica...? —no termina la frase, no necesita hacerlo.

—Si —responde John.

—Y el problema fue que la encontraron o que era una chica.

—La chica fue el problema, mi padre ya tenía problemas con el alcohol y era irascible, creo que hubiera sido un problema de cualquier manera, pero pienso que si hubiera sido un chico mi padre se lo hubiera perdonado, pero jamás pudo manejar el tener a una hija lesbiana.

Sholto asiente.

Las confesiones siguen y siguen, John cuenta como Harry jamás regresó hasta la muerte de su padre, su madre la recibió sin problema, Harry enderezó un poco el camino cuando volvió a casa, pero todo se terminó de desmadrar cuando su madre también murió.

Sholto habla sobre que no queda nadie de su familia, hay una casa en medio de ninguna parte, una gran finca que le pertenece, pero a la que jamás va porque no sabe qué hacer en aquel lugar. No entiende qué podría hacer un hombre práctico como él en un lugar así.

—Prefiero esta casa, es todo lo que necesito y es más fácil sentirse en control en un lugar pequeño. —John asiente. —Vicky, es la mucama de la finca, le pedí que se pasara por aquí, que limpiara un poco, que hiciera la compra y dejara la casa lista para estar unos días.

Las copas han seguido un curso de lleno y vacío una y otra vez, tres cuartos de botella se han terminado.

Afuera ha anochecido por completo, por la ventana John ve la calle tranquila, puede escuchar autos, pero se escuchan a lo lejos, John bosteza y después de él James.

James recoge los platos y las copas, las lava, John limpia la mesa y luego seca los trastos para acomodarlos en su lugar.

—Fue la mejor cena que he tenido en mucho tiempo —le dice John —gracias James.

—Creo que debemos dormir —John asiente y se dirige hacia la escalera, pero el Mayor no lo sigue. —¿No vienes?

—Yo puedo quedarme a dormir en el sofá —James mira el sofá grande y blanco que está a un lado de la entrada.

—Creo que cabemos los dos en la cama —responde John y sigue subiendo, cuando escucha los pasos de James detrás suyo suelta el aire que no sabía que contenía.

—¿Izquierda o derecha? —pregunta James.

—Izquierda.

John aparta las cobijas, mientras James apaga la luz, el único haz es el que se cuela por la ventana desde la farola de la calle.

—¿Sabes? —dice John cuando siente el cuerpo de James a su lado, —no soy una doncella a la que tienes que cuidar la virtud.

Se escucha en la oscuridad la risa apagada de James.

—Tampoco eres una aventura de fin de semana —aclara, mientras atrae a John a su lado.

James es sosegado al besarle, va despacio, sus besos parecen más una caricia, el susurro de una polilla, una de sus manos aferra la cadera de John, la otra la nuca.

John por su parte está mucho más desesperado, apoya una de sus manos ahuecada contra la mejilla de James, la otra en su espalda, enreda las piernas como si fueran serpientes y exige y muerde, sin ninguna contemplación.

—John.

Sholto se aleja un poco del beso, aunque sus frentes están juntas.

—¿Qué sucede?

La respiración de James es superficial, entrecortada, sus manos no se mueven, siguen apretadas en la cadera y la nuca, la evidencia de su excitación se clava contra una de las piernas de John.

—Tu no lo entiendes, —parece tragar un nudo en la garganta.

—Explícalo.

—Yo intento, contenerme, te deseo, pero no quiero arrancarte la ropa y tomarte como un bruto. —John que nunca ha estado con un hombre, siente que el estómago le da un vuelco, en ese momento es lo que más quisiera, que James le tomara sin miramientos. —Yo soy un hombre…

—Si lo he notado —acota Watson mientras mueve su pierna rozando el miembro erecto de su Oficial.

James suelta una risa.

—...yo soy un hombre —vuelve a decir —de mediana edad que podría ir a un bar y conseguir a un hombre para una noche, y la noche siguiente de nuevo, pero no es eso lo que quiero. Yo quiero, que estés cómodo, que pienses en si quieres estar aquí, en si esto puede ser importante.

—¿Cuantos hombres has traído a esta casa? —pregunta John.

—Ninguno.

—¿Y con cuántos subordinados te has enredado?

—Ninguno.

—¿Y con alguno de tus superiores?

—No.

—¿Cuándo fue la última vez que abriste una botella de vino porque cenar pizza en pijama era una ocasión especial?

—Nunca.

—Nunca he estado con un hombre —aclara John de golpe. James le mira con sus ojos plateados bajo la luz de la farola. —¿No crees que todas esas cosas hacen que esto sea especial?

—John, ¿estás seguro que estar aquí es lo que quieres?

—No te preocupes, no estoy teniendo una crisis de identidad, ni nada por el estilo. Si es lo que estás pensando —le acaricia el rostro y le besa de nuevo —es solo que después de que mi padre echó a Harry me faltaron las agallas y después me parecía mucho más fácil estar con mujeres que tener que explicarles a todos que me gustan tanto hombres como mujeres.

—Hubo un hombre —cuenta Sholto a John en voz baja —fue hace muchos años los dos éramos cabos entonces, yo sabía que las mujeres no me atraían, pero aún no había intentado nada con un hombre, hasta él —James suelta la respiración despacio —yo ya había perdido a mis padres así que no tenía nadie a quien rendir cuentas sobre mi situación personal, pero él sentía que era su deber casarse y tener hijos, así que luego de algo breve nos separamos. Hubo otros hombres después, pero yo nunca quise tener a alguien a largo plazo conmigo. —Guarda silencio —hasta que apareció Capitán Watson.

La risa de John es corta.

—Mayor —responde y escucha lo que podría ser un gruñido en el pecho de James —no puedo esperar a que te decidas a tomarme.

En un solo movimiento James aleja las cobijas y se sienta a horcajadas sobre John.

—Se lo dije Capitán —se quita la playera y ayuda a John a quitarse la suya, el Capitán no puede quitar los ojos de la cicatriz que ha dejado la costura en su costado, las placas de ambos hacen un tintineo que resuena en la tranquilidad de la noche —un día van a darle lo que parece estar pidiendo a gritos.

James se inclina y toma los labios de John, no es brusco, pero es exigente y apasionado, los pechos de ambos chocan uno contra el otro. John tiene los ojos apretados, centrado solo en la sensación, la sensación de labios, de dientes, la lengua, el sabor, el peso del cuerpo de James sobre él.

El Mayor se aleja del beso hacia el cuello y la clavícula, besa con reverencia.

—Eres increíble John. —Y se aleja un poco más abajo hacia los pezones.

John le toma por el cabello, como intentando que no pare, que no deje de hacer lo que está haciendo. Watson se siente incapaz de tener un pensamiento coherente, todo lo que quiere es que aquello siga, siente el pecho palpitar, el estómago lleno de mariposas y el miembro duro y húmedo. James besa su pecho, los costados, sus costillas, su ombligo hasta llegar al borde del pantalón, toma la pretina y le saca los pantalones y la ropa interior, ambos suspiran, John de urgencia con los ojos apretados, James de anticipación con las pupilas tan dilatadas que sus ojos parecen negros.

—John —llama, —abre los ojos, — de rodillas entre las piernas de John, le mira con intensidad —¿es esto lo que quieres? —y acerca su boca hacia la erección del Capitán, éste asiente sin palabras —John, mírame estoy muriéndome por hacerte una mamada, pero quiero que me mires y me digas que es lo que quieres, necesito tu consentimiento.

—Es lo que quiero —la voz desfallecida, pero a la vez desesperada —por favor, James, solo hazlo.

James baja los labios y besa la punta, está húmedo.

John no puede apartar la vista, ve como su miembro desaparece en la boca del Mayor, los ojos de James están fijos en los suyos, parecen decirle sin palabras "mírame, mira lo que hago contigo, no apartes la vista".

—Dios James, vas a tener que parar. —Murmura luego de un par de pasadas, arriba y abajo y el hombre para al instante.

—¿Estás bien? —su voz suena preocupada.

—Sí, increíblemente bien —James frunce el ceño. —No quiero terminar aun —escucha un "Oh" de entendimiento.

—Tranquilo —susurra tomando a John en la base, intentando frenar un poco las sensaciones, mientras deja besos descuidados en la punta.

—James, —el hombre aun con el miembro entre los labios le mira, "carajo", gruñe John, nadie debería tener derecho a verse como se ve el Mayor en ese momento. —James, por favor —la voz suplicante, mendigando. Se aleja con un ruido leve de succión que enloquece un poco más a John "por favor".

—Pídelo John — "por favor" vuelve a susurrar el Capitán —si John, voy a hacerte lo que tú quieras, lo que sea, —John vuelve a tener los ojos apretados de desesperación —John, mírame, —Watson abre los ojos —dilo, necesito tu consentimiento para saber que estamos en la misma página.

"Fóllame" piensa John, pero no es del todo correcto, es algo distinto lo que busca, traga el nudo en la garganta, "hazme el amor" pero tampoco lo dice, demasiado sentimiento, aún no está listo y no está seguro de que James lo esté.

—Tómame por favor, James —susurra al final, la voz baja y ronca. —Por favor, James, necesito sentirte dentro.

Sholto se pone de pie y saca de un cajón un frasco pequeño que se intuye es lubricante, luego regresa y sin perder tiempo toma el miembro de John en su boca con mayor determinación y recibe un aullido en respuesta; no es lo que Watson esperaba, pero no va a quejarse, menos cuando la boca de James le abandona y puede ver como humedece en saliva uno de sus dedos, para dirigirse directo a la entrada de John.

Se detiene y se dedica a humedecer toda el área antes de empujar, despacio.

—John, puedes decir no en cualquier momento.

Pero John solo susurra "más".

Siente como el dedo de James se arrastra dentro, es un dolor agradable, quema, pero la quemadura pasa un instante después quedando solo la sensación placentera, luego uno más.

Con la mano libre James deja caer un poco de lubricante que John siente como se desliza por su perineo, no sabe cuánto tiempo ha pasado, pero debe ser suficiente por que el Mayor se aparta y se despoja al fin del pantalón y la ropa interior, John traga, y siente su miembro saltar en una punzada mitad miedo, mitad anticipación.

James toma lubricante en su mano y acaricia su propia erección esparciéndolo. Luego se coloca entre las piernas de John y se alinea en posición precisa para poder adentrarse en su cuerpo. Empuja lento, Watson le mira, tiene los ojos desvalidos.

James se inclina y su miembro se desliza dentro, John aprieta los ojos, le besa, es un beso húmedo, es tal como se espera que sea un beso sexual, lleno de saliva y lenguas danzando con sabor al semen de John.

James se retira, pero su miembro entra más profundo. El vaivén hace que el respaldo golpee la pared.

John clava las uñas en las sábanas, siente que el aire no es suficiente, siente que se ahoga, pero no le importa, escucha a James susurrar "John", como si fuera un mantra. Entra y sale de su cuerpo con ritmo constante pausado y profundo. De tanto apretar los ojos los párpados se le llenan de manchas blancas, ahora entiende, por primera vez, la expresión de "ver estrellas".

El ritmo se vuelve frenético, puede sentir a James profundo en sus entrañas, "John" escucha decir de nuevo.

—Dios, James —grita casi sin darse cuenta.

Los movimientos se han vuelto erráticos, más profundos, más descuidados, las manos de James están clavadas en sus caderas y le atraen al encuentro cada vez que le embiste, Sholto toma la erección de John en su mano y la acaricia con descuido arriba y abajo.

—John, —James suena suplicante —no aguanto más.

John se corre con en un gemido vaciándose en la mano de James y es muy consciente de las pulsaciones del miembro dentro de su cuerpo, siente su tibieza, escucha como gruñe en medio del orgasmo, un instante después todo ha terminado.

—Dios James... —dice y un "te amo" se le queda colgando de los labios, porque no sabe si James estará listo para escuchar algo como eso.

El Mayor le besa con la respiración aun agitada.

—Voy a retirarme —dice y la quemadura vuelve por un segundo seguida por la sensación de vacío.

James acerca una toalla y los limpia a ambos, luego aun desnudo recoge las cobijas y se acomoda en la cama junto a John que se acerca; ambos se abrazan y se besan despacio.

—¿John?

—¿mmhh? —dice John en respuesta

—¿fue lo que esperabas?

—Creo que vi las estrellas —responde con los ojos adormilados.

James le abraza más cerca y John como un títere se deja hacer.

Cree escuchar un Te Amo, pero tal vez ya estaba soñando cuando sucedió.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Estos no son mi OTP, mi corazón es Johnlock totalmente, lo prometo, pero caray que me encantan y quiero que sean felices y me odio mucho por esta historia, pero me encanta. :S
> 
> Adrel Black


	9. Televisión y Lasagna

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hola, ¿como va su semana? Espero que todo bien.
> 
> Violette Moore me ayudó con la edición, si hay errores de seguro son míos.
> 
> Disclamer: Todo lo reconocible, pertenece a Arthur Conan Doyle, a la BBC, a Gatiss, a Moffat y mucha otra gente, yo escribo solo por diversión.
> 
> La Canción del principio pertenece a In This Moment.
> 
> Disfrútenlo!

* * *

_**Un Sueño Que No Tuvo** _

por _**Adrel Black**_

edición _**Violette Moore**_

* * *

**IX**

**Televisión y Lasagna**

I will dance with you till the shadows slip away (Bailaré contigo hasta que las sombras se desvanezcan)

I will lay my hands on you to ease your pain (Pondré mis manos sobre ti para aliviar tu dolor)

I will sing to you, I will guide you through everything (Te cantaré, te guiaré a través de todo)

Won't you dance with me till the shadows slip away? (¿No bailarás conmigo hasta que las sombras se escapen?)

(Legacy, In This Moment)

Han pasado diez días y apenas puede creerlo, si piensa en cómo se siente ha sido como si fueran un parpadeo, pero si tiene que pensar en cada instante y vivencia parece que fuera toda una vida.

John ahora sabe mucho sobre James, sabe que le gusta la pasta, que toma el café con dos de azúcar, que su desayuno favorito son los huevos revueltos con tocino, sabe que ronca en las madrugadas y que tiene que rasurarse todos los días, pues tiene la barba y el bigote rubios y espesos. Sabe que ni siquiera fuma y que todos los cigarrillos compartidos fueron, según sus propias palabras "un pretexto para acercarse".

Sabe que le gusta la música de piano y que no tiene idea sobre qué música se toca en las estaciones de radio en la actualidad.

John sabe que James es bueno para cocinar y que conoce de vinos, que odia hacer la colada y que parece no haber visto la televisión desde principios de los noventas, pero eso no ha evitado que se siente con John en el sofá lo mismo a ver un documental sobre el apareamiento de los gansos que la última película de Indiana Jones.

Y mucho mas, sabe que su pecho gruñe cuando llega al orgasmo, que su piel se llena de manchas rojas cuando está excitado, que le gusta que John le mire mientras le penetra, sabe que sus ojos se vuelven negros cuando están a punto de tener sexo. Que es un amante excepcional y no es que tenga con quien comparar, pero no puede imaginar a alguien más considerado y caliente que James. Sabe que le gusta una paja por la mañana antes de levantarse, que odió el día que se lo montaron en el suelo de la habitación y que pasó el día diciendo que su espalda ya no estaba para esas cosas, hasta que John le dio un masaje.

Pero también hay cosas que John no sabe. No sabe cómo van a volver a la normalidad después de esto, cuando los días terminen y tengan que volver a la base. No sabe cómo va a manejar el tener a James al alcance de la mano y no poder tocarlo y no poder besarlo y cómo va a manejar la necesidad que su cuerpo tiene por sentirle y por amarle a cada instante; pero sobre todo no sabe cómo va a manejar haberse enamorado de él.

Sabe que es mucho lo que se juegan, mucho más James, y que, si no tienen suficiente cuidado pueden perder su lugar, a James incluso podrían enjuiciarlo por enredarse con un subordinado.

John ha tenido muchas "amigas" que no eran tales, muchas "amantes" a las que no les quedaba el mote y un par de "novias" de las que ya no recuerda el nombre. Pero esto, lo que sucede en el momento actual, las mariposas en el estómago, el deseo, la desesperación, el cariño, la sensación de protección que James le brinda y también la sensación de que debe proteger a James es algo completamente distinto.

Piensa mucho en si debe decirlo, no quiere que James, si no está sintiendo lo mismo crea que es su obligación corresponder.

John ha tenido pesadillas en las que confiesa que se ha enamorado de James y éste le echa de su casa y le exige que no vuelva a la base porque no quiere verle más. Sabe que es tonto, pero también sabe que esos sueños reflejan los miedos que tiene durante la vigilia.

Pasa la batidora de nuevo por la mezcla marrón y espesa. No está seguro que esta mezcla pueda convertirse en "brownies" de chocolate pero está muy seguro de haber seguido al pie de la letra las instrucciones de James.

James le da la espalda mientras sigue acomodando láminas de pasta en un refractario. La cocina está caldeada, lo que ambos agradecen porque afuera hace frío y viento, John mira por las ventanas un paisaje oscuro y solo, el cielo tiene el gris de las pizarras y las pocas personas que pasan de vez en vez se sostienen los abrigos y abrazan los paraguas para evitar que el viento se los arrebate. La luz es cada vez más menguante, el día se está terminando y ellos apenas están cocinando. Es más que nada porque se levantan tarde, así que solo hacen dos comidas en el día.

—¿Estás seguro que así es como debe verse? —levanta el aspa de la batidora y una masa gruesa y espesa se escurre.

—Si —asiente James —vacíalo en ese refractario y déjalo en el horno —señala un recipiente de vidrio con la nariz.

John hace lo que el hombre le dice.

Una vez que ha cumplido con la orden se acerca y abraza a James que sigue dándole la espalda, abraza su cintura estrecha y descansa la mejilla contra la espalda ancha, escucha el corazón latiendo en la caja toráxica, siente subir y bajar sus pulmones. La cocina huele a chocolate, pero también a hierbas, a especias y a tomate.

—¿Te das cuenta la cantidad de comida italiana que hemos comido estos días? —pregunta John.

—A mi me gusta y a ti te gusta —John asiente, piensa en las pocas personas en el mundo que podrían presumir haber visto a James Sholto preparar lasagna, se siente bendecido —además, una vez que volvamos a la base, quién sabe cuánto tiempo tendrá que pasar para que volvamos a comer comida de verdad.

John asiente y aprieta los ojos.

Suelta a James y camina hacia la escalera, necesita un momento a solas, entra al sanitario y se deja caer.

¿Qué debe hacer? Si le dice a James la verdad y el Mayor no siente igual, no cree que pueda manejarlo, dicen que cuando te enamoras siempre es la primera vez, pero realmente, es la primera vez que se ha enamorado, imagina escenas en las que viven aquí en Londres, en las que se mantienen lejos de Afganistán. ¿Qué tal si se quedaran, si ya no regresaran? Lo ha pensado y podría acostumbrarse a despertar todas las mañanas al lado de James, podría acostumbrarse a mirar a James cocinar, puede definitivamente acostumbrarse a hacer el amor con James cada noche y por primera vez en su vida, puede pensar en la posibilidad de envejecer y en no hacerlo solo.

Se pone de pie, se lava la cara, las manos, y vuelve a la cocina, James está junto al reproductor, una melodía de piano comienza a sonar, es trémula, parece estar acorde con el clima fuera, aunque dentro de la casa, huele delicioso y todo es cálido y bañado en luz.

—¿Bailas? —pregunta Sholto.

—No —responde.

—Tampoco yo —aclara, pero aun así le da la mano a John y le atrae.

No es que bailen, solo están abrazados, meciéndose al ritmo de la música pero sin moverse. Por la diferencia de estaturas John entierra el rostro en el cuello de James, hay tantos olores mezclados en él. Huele a especias, a desodorante y crema para después de afeitarse, al suavizante que John utilizó dos días antes para hacer la colada.

—Sucede algo ¿verdad? —John no dice nada, ni hace movimiento alguno, solo sigue meciéndose junto al cuerpo de James. —No tienes que decirlo, pero lo sé, lo siento. —Las palabras flotan un momento en el aire antes de que continúe. John escucha como la voz le reverbera en el pecho —no voy a presionar para que me digas que te sucede, pero quiero que sepas que me importa y que, sea lo que sea, voy a escuchar cuando quieras hablar.

John asiente aun pertrechado en el cuello de James.

—Solo una cosa, John —John se aparta para mirar a los ojos a su interlocutor. —Si hay un problema con nosotros, por favor, no me dejes al margen.

Los ojos azules de James son tan calmos pero hay algo suplicante en ellos y John no puede siquiera imaginar que no haya sentimientos involucrados por parte del Mayor, están ahí en la superficie, crudos. Estar seguro de ellos no hace que sea más fácil en manera alguna.

.o.O.o.

Han comido suficiente lasagna como para alimentar a todo el regimiento. Además a pesar de las reservas que John la masa espesa de chocolate en realidad sí se convirtió en "brownies".

Ahora, después de haber comido tanto y de haber bebido café acompañado con los panecillos, están en la cama besándose en silencio.

—Creo que no volveré a comer nada hasta la próxima semana —dice James y John sonríe.

—Todas las tardes dices eso y todas las mañanas apareces en la cocina en cuanto hueles el tocino.

James se ríe y vuelve a besar, no hay nada sexual en los mimos, los abrazos y los besos en ese momento. La lluvia afuera está arreciando contra las ventanas, el ambiente huele a humedad, ahí en la cama, huele más a hogar.

—James.

—¿Si?

—¿Qué va a pasar cuando volvamos?

—¿A qué te refieres? —pregunta y John se siente imbécil como si estuviera preguntando una tontería. Aun así James responde: —Los dos sabemos que estar en la base es distinto que estar aquí, que habrá que ir con cuidado, y que pasará mucho tiempo antes de que podamos volver a estar como hoy.

—¿Has sido feliz James? —luego John aclara —en estos días, me refiero.

—Más que nunca.

—¿Y si no regresamos? —los ojos de James parecen más grises en un segundo John siente que le mira con suspicacia —¿Qué tal si solo nos quedamos aquí, en Londres? —John se aparta para darle espacio a James, odia no poder leer en sus ojos qué pasa por su mente, porque aunque parecen grises siguen calmos. —Podría volver a la práctica privada y podríamos quedarnos.

—¿Y qué haría yo, John?

—Un hombre tan preparado como tu, —dice John —podrías dedicarte a la seguridad privada, en una empresa, en un banco.

James se sienta contra el respaldo de la cama, lleva el pecho desnudo, John se levanta también y se sienta de frente.

—No esperaba que fuera un momento así —empieza James —no es como lo imaginé. —John entorna los ojos, sin entender. —Te amo —John cierra los ojos e intenta regodearse con el sentimiento, pero tampoco es así como lo esperaba, hubiera querido que fuera un momento feliz o placentero y no ese momento tenso. —Sabía que eras diferente, me di cuenta desde aquel día cuando llevaste tu pedido de suministros, luego me di cuenta que me importabas el día en que nos atacaron y llegué herido a la enfermería. Sabía que te deseaba casi desde la primera vez que te vi, pero no me di cuenta hasta qué grado hasta la historia de Murray sobre la morena en el Starbucks y ahora después de todos estos días estoy muy seguro de que te amo.

John suelta un suspiro y se queda esperando a que James continue, el silencio se alarga por un tiempo, hasta que dice:

—Creo que debemos terminar esta asignación, veamos si podemos manejar el estar distanciados, vamos a estar seguros de que no es solo una locura por los días que hemos pasado juntos, —John sabe que lo que James le está proponiendo es lo más sensato —si después de terminar nuestra asignación en Afganistán aún creemos que estar juntos es lo correcto, volveremos a barajar esta posibilidad.

John sonríe, sabe que tiene razón, luego se acerca y antes de besarlo dice:

—No voy a cambiar de opinión.

El beso es rápido y casi casto.

—Estoy contando con eso, Capitán.

La lluvia siguió arremolinándose contra las ventanas, hubo rayos y truenos, alguna avenida se inundó y hubo una parte de Enfield en la que se quedaron sin suministro eléctrico, pero ellos entre gemidos no se dieron cuenta de ninguna de esas cosas.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Una semana más, ya veremos como siguen las cosas. Por lo pronto yo tengo sueño.
> 
> Adrel Black


	10. Miserable

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No puedo creer que estemos ya en Julio, este es el año más extraño que recuerdo.
> 
> Violette Moore me ayudó con la edición, si hay errores de seguro son míos.
> 
> Disclamer: Todo lo reconocible, pertenece a Arthur Conan Doyle, a la BBC, a Gatiss, a Moffat y mucha otra gente, yo escribo solo por diversión.
> 
> La Canción del principio pertenece a In This Moment.
> 
> Enjoy!

* * *

* * *

_**Un Sueño Que No Tuvo** _

por _**Adrel Black**_

edición _**Violette Moore**_

* * *

**X**

**Miserable**

I can feel that you're hurting (Puedo sentir que te duele)

I feel it in your eyes (Lo siento en tus ojos)

A familiar sting I always recognize (Un aguijonazo familiar que siempre reconozco)

You don't speak a word (No dices una palabra)

But I can hear what you're saying (Pero puedo escuchar lo que dices)

I watch as you burn and come back to life again (Veré como te quemas y vuelves a la vida otra vez)

(Born In Flames, In This Moment)

Si alguna vez alguien le preguntara a John cómo describiría su viaje de vuelta a Kandahar desde Londres solo una palabra vendría a la mente de John: Miserable. Así tal cual, con mayúscula al principio.

Se había sentido miserable en cada momento, desde que tuvo que abandonar la casa de James, después de un desayuno tardío, hasta el momento en que a bordo de un Humvee llegaron a la Base.

De nueva cuenta John y James habían acordado que lo mejor era no tener demasiada camaradería. Se despidieron en el salón de la casa de James con un beso.

—Todo estará bien, —John asiente —vamos a superar esta prueba y vamos a seguir adelante. —John asiente otra vez, tiene la garganta cerrada, se siente incapaz de hablar. —¿Estás bien? —pregunta James, John asiente sin saber qué más hacer. —John, ¿me amas?

—Si.

—Entonces no importa que no estemos juntos todo el tiempo, me vas a amar igual ¿no?

—Si.

—Yo te amo y eso no va a cambiar.

—No es que piense que ya no me vas a amar —aclara John —es más bien que me pides que renuncie a esto que ha sido grandioso para volver a la soledad de Kandahar.

—Tenemos que cumplir con esta misión, tú lo sabes. Lo prometo, una vez terminado nuestro encargo en Kandahar, tomaremos una decisión.

Después de aquella plática, se besaron y John abandonó la casa, viajó en autobús hasta Londres sintiéndose miserable. Siguió sintiéndose miserable en el metro, cuando llegó hasta el aeropuerto y solo empeoró su humor cuando al asignarle el asiento tuvo que volar todo el camino sentado al lado de James.

Se forzó a mantener los ojos en la ventana, pero no podía abstraer el resto de sus sentidos, el aroma de James y su loción de afeitado le inundaba la nariz, se le erizaba la piel cada vez que el hombre se acomodaba en el asiento y por accidente le rozaba.

Después de horas y horas volando, haciendo trasbordos y volando de nuevo abordaron el Humvee en Kandahar.

Era ya de madrugada cuando entraron a la base, el soldado y el Sargento anduvieron hacia sus dormitorios, John se disculpó y murmuró que debía ir a la enfermería, James no dijo nada pero se alejó también con rumbo a las barracas.

Murray estaba sentado en el escritorio, John entró al lugar tan conocido.

—Murray.

—Capitán —saludó con una sonrisa, —caray te vez horrible —John sonríe —parece que tienes la peor resaca de tu vida.

—Algo así —responde John —solo quería estar seguro que todo está en orden.

—Sí Capitán aquí todo ha estado tranquilo.

—Bien, me reportaré mañana por la mañana.

—De acuerdo, Capitán.

John se acomodó la mochila con sus pocas cosas al hombro y caminó hacia su barraca.

La puerta de James aún está abierta, el hombre está sacando pertenencias de su maleta. John le mira desde la puerta y James le regresa la mirada.

—Esperaba que pasaras, Capitán —John mira a ambos lados el pasillo solitario, se acerca un paso más hacia la barraca. —Te dejaste esto —le entrega la playera del pijama.

John la toma y la guarda dentro de la mochila que aún lleva al hombro.

—Te amo —le dice James en voz baja.

—Te amo también —responde John casi solo moviendo los labios.

—Ten buenas noches, Capitán.

—Ten buenas noches Mayor.

John se aleja preguntándose cómo ha vivido durante tantos años sin conocer a James Sholto y como ahora le parece imposible la idea de no tenerle cerca.

La playera huele tal como la ropa del Mayor, John no sabe si es por el jabón y el suavizante que había usado para lavarla, si es el tiempo que ha pasado en la maleta revuelta con la ropa de James o si es su imaginación. Se desliza dentro de la playera y luego entre las sábanas, se insiste en que debe dormir, pero contrario a ello, se mantiene acostado con la mirada perdida en la ventana hasta que amanece.

.o.O.o.

Los días se suceden en una rutina que John siente que le carcome por dentro, siente que se está secando, que no puede manejarlo, siente que no hay manera de que llegue al final de aquella asignación.

Y no es solo eso, es que James se ve tan lejano y tranquilo, apenas y se dirigen una mirada durante los desayunos, pero es todo, no pueden hablar demasiado, no hay ningún acercamiento, apenas algún saludo lejano de vez en vez. Sus guardias son a diferentes horas del día de modo que cuando John está en la enfermería James está fuera, cuando John está de guardia James está en el pabellón de control, cuando John va a cenar James está de guardia, jamás están en el mismo lugar en el mismo horario.

Pero lo que más enoja a John son los ojos de James, lo están enloqueciendo, tan tranquilos y sobrios, impávidos ante lo que a John le sucede.

Es casi dos semanas después de que han regresado de Londres cuando una mañana el Mayor le cita a una reunión; llega al Centro de Mando para encontrar a los encargados de cada espacio en el campamento ahí, los Sargentos de cada tropa, el encargado de la armería, de los vehículos, incluso el de las cocinas y claro el de la enfermería, John.

La ciudad está limpia han ido cerrando espacios, y no hay nada, si hubo algún núcleo de conflicto alguna vez o se fue antes de que el destacamento llegara o de alguna manera logró burlar la red que habían desplegado en torno a él, muy seguramente hacia las montañas.

John recuerda al momento la primera vez que estuvo junto a James, aquel día en que llevó la lista de suministros para la enfermería, recuerda claramente el dedo calloso de James siguiendo el camino que lleva de Kandahar hacia las montañas.

Es por eso que han estado en esa tranquilidad durante tanto tiempo, ahora lo entiende, es porque han estado buscando en el lugar equivocado, pero ir a las montañas no parece una buena idea.

James Sholto empieza a hablar sobre armar el grupo que se dirigirá hacia las montañas.

—Un grupo de nuevos reclutas está de camino, mientras ellos llegan desplazaremos un destacamento hacia las montañas, necesito al menos una cuarta parte del campamento —llama a los Sargentos —dos de ustedes irán con nosotros y una cuarta parte de sus hombres, deben asignarlos —los hombres asienten. Mientras James sigue dando instrucciones al resto, tener el transporte necesario equipado y listo, dos personas para encargarse de la comida y los suministros, armamento necesario —Capitán Watson…

—Señor.

—Ustedes son tres encargados y tres personas por cada encargado.

—Si Señor.

—Necesito a un encargado que sea responsable de suministros y personal y a dos auxiliares. Recibiré los listados de las asignaciones hoy por la noche antes de la cena, señores.

Todos dan un asentimiento y se alejan John incluido.

.o.O.o.

Ahora sentado frente a la pantalla del computador que hay en la enfermería John intenta tener claro a quién de sus hombres debe asignar para esa misión, siempre cuando se presentan ese tipo de situaciones tiene la sensación de estar jugando a los dados con el destino de otras personas.

Escribe el nombre de dos de sus hombres, un enfermero joven pero hábil con un talento innato para todo tipo de curaciones y el de un médico de carrera algo mayor que el propio John, no es un hombre de armas, pero es quien tiene la mayor experiencia dentro de la medicina de todos sus hombres.

Es casi la hora de cenar cuando John vuelve a ver a James, está de nuevo sentado detrás del enorme escritorio, hay mapas desplegados encima y los mismos hombres que estuvieron durante la mañana le rodean mientras le hacen preguntas.

John les escucha "provisiones para cuánto tiempo", "conocen el terreno mejor que nosotros, Mayor" "a los Pakistaníes no les gustará si huyen hacia su territorio".

James responde a cada una de las inquietudes de los hombres mientras sigue apuntando en el mapa un conjunto de montañas que se arraciman antes de la frontera con Pakistán.

—Tiene que ser aquí —sigue diciendo señalando el conjunto más hacia el Este.

—¿Por qué ahí? —pregunta John.

—Porque si se acuartelan en las montañas al Oeste de la carretera A75 lo único que habría hacia el Oeste sería el desierto y no sería viable para ellos seguir hacia el desierto, pero si están al Este de la A75 aún les quedarían algunos conjuntos de montañas sueltos para huir a Este y Oeste, la ciudad de Kandahar al Norte y Pakistán al Sur.

—¿Cómo vamos a cercarlos? —susurra John. —No somos suficientes.

—Es más una misión de reconocimiento que de ataque —le responde Sholto. —Reconoceremos el terreno, si las cosas se ponen feas volveremos a Kandahar, no intentaremos ningún ataque hasta que el resto de los reclutas nuevos hayan llegado. Entonces seremos más en número y tendremos más información. —Mira al encargado de las comunicaciones. —Quiero drones sobrevolando el área Este, comenzaremos ahí y de ser posible les obligaremos a ir hacia el Oeste, si corremos con mucha suerte, les tendremos contra el desierto y estarán listos para rendirse cuando llegue el ataque.

Los hombres asienten y entregan las hojas con sus asignaciones. James les lanza un vistazo por encima a cada una, hasta que se detiene en la de John, levanta la vista y con voz muy clara y autoritaria dice:

—Es todo Señores, nos reuniremos para partir mañana a las cero quinientas. —Todos se preparan para irse cuando el Mayor termina: —permítame unas palabras Capitán Watson, —John no puede decir que le sorprende.

Los hombres se alejan, la hora de la cena está cerca, sonríen y hablan entre ellos, John les sigue con la mirada hasta que salen del pabellón, en la esquina más alejada de ellos todavía se encuentran algunos compañeros, son los encargados de comunicaciones, mueven botones y revisan monitores aquí y allá; aún en posición de descanso mira a James.

—Capitán, —deja en el escritorio la hoja con la asignación que John le ha llevado. —Le parece sensato dejar la enfermería.

—El Teniente Murray es un médico muy preparado, quizás incluso mejor preparado que yo mismo…

—Entonces ¿por qué en mi asignación aparece usted y no el Teniente Murray, Capitán?

—¿Disculpe?

James Sholto mira a los hombres de comunicaciones, salen del pabellón, seguramente rumbo a la cena, en la esquina rodeado de monitores y con los audífonos puestos un hombre se queda de guardia.

—John, ¿por qué estás en la asignación?

—Me pediste un encargado y dos auxiliares y es lo que te estoy entregando.

—Pero ¿por qué tu? —John entorna los ojos, si no lo conociera pensaría que James hace el tonto a propósito. —Si esto, —el Mayor estruja la hoja donde aparece el nombre de John —es alguna clase de…

—¿De qué? —James se muerde los labios, John intenta no subir el tono —¿De qué James?

—De sentimentalismo. —El Capitán siente como si lo hubiera abofeteado, se yergue con los ojos sombríos.

—El Teniente Murray y el Sargento King son excelentes médicos, yo pondría mi vida en las manos de cualquiera de ellos. Pero no son soldados, son médicos, tienen los conocimientos básicos que el ejército exige para reclutarte, pero solo eso. Yo soy un jodido médico y un maldito soldado, hice completa la facultad de medicina, —Sholto parece a punto de interrumpir, pero John continúa —tengo siete años de práctica privada, luego me enlisté para ser soldado, no para ser médico militar, por mis credenciales me enviaron a este lugar, Mayor. Te garantizo que si vas al campo con muchas posibilidades de que haya problemas yo soy el hombre adecuado para estar ahí, y si no eres capaz de verlo, quizás debes dejar de lado tu propio sentimentalismo y ser práctico.

A John le tiemblan las manos por la ira, Sholto parece más mortificado que molesto.

—¿Qué es lo que cuestionas, mi capacidad?

—No.

—¿Mi honorabilidad?.

—No.

—¿No confías en mí? —pero John lo dice más como una certeza que como una pregunta.

—Te visto disparar, te he visto curar a mis hombres e incluso a mi, claro que confío en ti.

—¿Entonces el problema es…?—John mira de soslayo al hombre de los audífonos, parece muy concentrado en sus monitores y sus transmisiones de radio. —¿Es algo _distinto?_

Ambos saben a lo que John se refiere, habla de ellos y de lo que sucede entre ambos, de las promesas que hicieron mientras estaban en Londres y que ahora a un par de semanas parecen lejanas, como hechas en otra vida.

—La base es más segura.

—Te lo dije una vez, Mayor —y aquello hace que la ira hierva aún más bajo la superficie, todo parece reunido ahí haciendo un caldo de cultivo explosivo, las semanas de alejamiento, la frustración de no poder besar a James, de no poder tocarle, la mirada tranquila y estoica del hombre en todo momento, mientras John siente que le consume la desesperación, y ahora el enfado, John es un hombre de acción, no necesita que James le cuide, no necesita esta mierda —no soy la doncella en este cuento, de modo que coge tu preocupación y métela por ese lindo culo tuyo.

John da media vuelta y se aleja hacia la salida, quisiera poder hacer una salida dramática con el Mayor llamándole a su espalda, pero el hombre no dice nada y John se aleja hacia un lugar donde pueda estar a solas un momento.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> John es una drama queen y todos lo sabemos.
> 
> Tengan una linda semana.
> 
> Adrel Black


	11. A Las Montañas, Al Desierto, A Londres, O Al Infierno

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hola a todos, ¿Qué tal les va en este Julio de pandemia? Espero que todos estén muy bien, yo ya estoy hasta la madre de traer cubrebocas, es la peor cosa que le pueden hacer a una persona claustrofóbica.
> 
> Violette Moore me ayudó con la edición, si hay errores de seguro son míos.
> 
> Disclamer: Todo lo reconocible, pertenece a Arthur Conan Doyle, a la BBC, a Gatiss, a Moffat y mucha otra gente, yo escribo solo por diversión.
> 
> La Canción del principio pertenece a In This Moment.
> 
> Enjoy!

* * *

**Un Sueño Que No Tuvo**

por **_Adrel Black_**

edición **_Violette Moore_**

* * *

**XI**

**A Las Montañas, Al Desierto, A Londres, O Al Infierno**

Will you come with me? (¿Vendrás conmigo?)

Will you stand with me? (¿Me apoyarás?)

Would you follow me? (¿Me seguirás?)

Would you believe with me? (¿Creerás conmigo?)

Tell me you'll bleed with me. (Dime que sangrarás conmigo)

Tell me you'll die with me. (Dime que morirás conmigo)

(Comanche, In This Moment)

Se dirige a la enfermería y avisa a los dos hombres que les acompañarán que tengan sus cosas a punto, pues tienen que partir a las cero quinientas, ambos hombres asienten.

Avisa a Murray que se quedará a cargo, también le pide que tenga a punto suministros suficientes para la partida, todo lo necesario para curar heridas leves y para mantener a un herido con vida el tiempo suficiente, ya sea para que se le vuelva a la base o para que se solicite ayuda.

Debería preparar los suministros él mismo, pero las manos aún le tiemblan y siente el enfado como le dificulta la respiración.

Luego pide a Murray un cigarrillo, el hombre siempre parece llevar varias cajetillas encima.

—¿Estás bien, Capitán?

—Si.

—Watson, —dice mientras le entrega la cajetilla para que John tome el cigarro que quiere —desde que volviste de Londres estás diferente.

—Pasó algo en Londres —dice John —conocí a alguien —se sincera con Murray —es alguien a quien ya conocía, pero intentamos pasar unos días juntos y las cosas se salieron de control Murray.

—Tenía que pasar —dice el Teniente.

—¿Qué cosa?

—Bueno, eres un rompecorazones, Capitán. —Y luego como si dijera algo que es obvio continúa —En algún punto tenías que encontrar alguien que te lo rompiera a ti.

John piensa en todas esas mujeres sin nombre y sin rostro que alguna vez compartieron su cama con él y se siente avergonzado por nunca haberse entregado totalmente y ahora que lo ha hecho tal vez esté equivocándose.

—Gracias por el cigarro.

—Capitán, si necesitas un amigo, puedes contar conmigo, puedes hablar conmigo.

John aprieta el hombro regordete de Murray y le da las gracias, antes de retirarse.

.o.O.o.

Mira el cigarro en silencio, estaba seguro de necesitar uno, pero ahora ya no lo quiere solo se queda sentado contra la pared de la barraca en ese lugar en el que había fumado en una ocasión con James hace lo que parecen años.

De vez en vez algún compañero pasa como parte de su patrullaje, algunos solo le miran ahí sentado, otros le saludan con un seco "Capitán", el aire corre, y hace que le tiemblen las manos, debe volver a su dormitorio, quizás después de una noche reparadora de sueño se sienta más tranquilo y tal vez, después de dormir, pueda al menos pensar qué es lo que le hace sentir tan molesto.

Se pasa una la mano por los ojos y por el puente de la nariz, en un intento de despejarse, no hay mucho más que pueda hacer.

Él es un hombre entregado, o al menos lo era, hasta antes de cruzarse por el camino de James Sholto, estaba bastante seguro de cuál era su lugar en el mundo, las mujeres iban y venían como una especie de producción en cadena, John nunca se encariñaba con ninguna, el tiempo era relativo, tenía una tarea por cumplir y era lo que importaba, ni siquiera había estado interesado en ascender, tener un mejor rango no era algo que le incitara, lo que le gustaba era el momento.

Ese instante en que la sangre corre por las venas, en que las pupilas están dilatadas y en que la vida y la muerte están separadas por una línea con el grosor de un cabello y ahora ya no tiene eso, porque todo lo que añora es la tranquilidad de una tarde en casa, con James preparando lasagna y mirando la televisión. John había pensado siempre, mientras miraba a sus padres lastimarse mutuamente durante su matrimonio, que lo mejor era morir joven, ¿no era mejor morir antes de ser una carga para alguien más? Si, pero, que tal si encuentras a una persona adecuada, alguien que no te lastime, alguien a quien no lastimarás.

Lo piensa, pero ¿no está de alguna manera lastimando a James?, tal vez el Mayor lo está reconsiderando, es su derecho, es lo que había pedido, la posibilidad de mantenerse alejados, la posibilidad de ver si lo que estaban sintiendo es lo suficientemente fuerte como para resistir el distanciamiento que se necesita para seguir adelante.

—No estuviste en la cena —dice la voz de Sholto de pronto, a su lado.

—No.

—Sabía que estarías aquí.

—Bien por ti —responde John, el enfado se ha ido evaporando con el paso de los minutos, ahora más que nada se siente tan cansado, desearía poder irse a dormir.

—No fue mi intención ofenderte.

—Bien por ti —repite John.

—Es más difícil de lo que creí. —La voz de James ha bajado solo una octava, es una voz diferente, no la voz de Mayor, es solo la voz de James. John lo mira, esperando que continúe, pero lo que el hombre hace es tomar el cigarro de entre los dedos de John y aplastarlo contra el suelo, así, sin fumar. —No puedo dormir —continúa. —Todo lo que hago es pensar si estás bien, si estás seguro, si estás arrepentido…

—¿Por qué estaría arrepentido? —Salta John al momento.

—No lo sé —James hace un encogimiento de hombros, mientras frota sus manos una contra la otra a causa del frío —la verdad es que pareces bastante miserable.

John suelta una media sonrisa.

—No comes, no duermes.

—No lo sabes, —retoba John.

—John, ¿te has visto en un espejo?, tus ojeras son moradas, vas al comedor y picoteas la comida hasta hacerla papilla y luego la desechas. Yo te veo, no puedo acercarme pero te veo y te ves como alguien que es miserable. —James se pasa la lengua por los labios humedeciéndolos. —Creí que era porque estabas arrepentido, no me agrada la idea, pero estoy bien con ella. Si por alguna razón no fue lo que esperabas, está bien, te amo, pero no soy dado a los dramas, puedes irte. —Toma aire y continúa —pero hoy cuando me entregaste la asignación y estabas en ella, no estarías dispuesto a ir conmigo si no me quisieras cerca. —John le mira con los ojos entornados, la mitad de las cosas que James le dice no tienen ningún sentido para él.

—Estoy manejándolo mal, —le dice John —hago mi trabajo, tan bien como puedo, como siempre, pero los momentos en que no estoy ocupado, no puedo dejar de pensar en ti, en Londres, lo extraño; extraño la comida que preparamos, extraño los programas insulsos en la televisión, extraño tu compañía al dormir.

Uno de los soldados de guardia pasa cerca, ambos guardan silencio.

—No quería que fuera así, no quería que fuera complicado —aclara John, —para ninguno de nosotros.

—Estaba muy seguro de lo que quería —le responde Sholto —el ejército, el rango, las condecoraciones, pero ahora ya no parece importante, ahora tú me pareces mucho más importante.

—Estamos jodidos.

—Si —suelta James con una risa apagada. —Debemos prepararnos para partir mañana.

—Voy a ir contigo a las montañas, James, —dice John —o al desierto, o a Londres, o al infierno…

—Lo sé —responde con un asentimiento —lo sé y me asusta.

Regresan a las barracas.

—Faltan diez minutos para el toque de queda… —dice James cuando están frente a su puerta.

Como respuesta John mira a ambos lados del pasillo asegurándose que está vacío, mientras James abre la puerta y se aparta para dejar pasar a John que a su vez patea la puerta para cerrarla.

Es casi una carrera por arrojarse uno sobre el otro.

—Diez minutos —aclara John, pero los labios de James lo acallan al momento.

Besarle es como tomar aire después de haber contenido la respiración hasta casi ahogarse, el mundo que John veía gris hacia todas partes de pronto estalla en colores de nuevo, incluso dentro de aquella habitación espartana. De pronto, luego de semanas en las que toda la comida sabe a cartón, el sabor de los besos de James le devuelve el sentido del gusto, mientras se aferra a la camisa del hombre provocando el tintineo de sus placas.

Se desabrochan las botas con prisa, apresurados por que el mundo solo les puede consentir diez minutos. John se quita la camisa y mira a James desvestirse, el hombre se aleja hacia el baúl al pie de la cama, mientras John se deshace de su pantalón.

Cuando James se vuelve con un bote de lubricante en la mano John ya está desnudo; sin mucho cuidado aparta las pocas cosas que hay sobre el escritorio y empuja al Capitán para que se siente sobre este. De pie entre las piernas de John le besa otra vez, mientras su mano esparce lubricante sobre ambos. Watson gimotea, dentro del beso a causa del tacto.

—John —John que no sabe que tiene los ojos cerrados los abre para encontrarse con los ojos como estanques de James —necesito tu permiso, —John traga, lo siente justo en su entrada, pero sin presionar.

—¿En serio? estar desnudo, en tu dormitorio, sobre tu escritorio no lo hace obvio.

—No —responde James y en su voz baila una sonrisa, es un "no" que suena a un "quiero que lo pidas".

—Dios James —se acerca a su oído, le abraza, —cógeme como si no hubiera mañana —suelta.

Y no hay mañana, James empuja hasta estar dentro por completo, duele de primera, pero luego es algo distinto, John siente manos y dientes y labios, por todas partes, la habitación se caldea, James muerde con fuerza el hombro de John en un intento de no hacer ruido, le embiste con desesperación, John sabe que dolerá a la mañana siguiente, pero esto, este instante, es todo lo que ha deseado durante semanas.

El escritorio se mueve a causa de las embestidas, John mira de soslayo la puerta, solo para asegurarse que echaron la llave. Lleva una de sus manos hacia su propia erección y se acaricia, James le mira sin parar de arremeter contra el cuerpo de John.

—No creo que aguante mucho más —susurra, y se retira.

John toma ambas erecciones en sus manos, juntas y las acaricia al mismo ritmo sin apartar la vista, James le mira también, sus frentes una contra la otra y sus ojos entre sus cuerpos como hipnotizados, James se corre primero y John luego de mirarle se corre también.

Si supieran que será la última vez, quizás habrían robado diez minutos más al mundo.

.o.O.o.

Al día siguiente durante la ducha John puede verse diez moretones pequeños, cinco a cada lado de la cadera, sabe que son los dedos de Sholto que le apresaron el día anterior. También lleva un moretón grande y doloroso en el hombro izquierdo una mancha que se vuelve desvaída hacia las orillas y que parece hecha con todos los tonos de azul, rojo y morado disponibles.

Luego va hacia el comedor, sabe que tiene las ojeras de un color más intenso y es que contrario a lo que se puede pensar haber estado con James no ha acallado sus temores, los miedos siguen ahí, pero ahora seguidos por la determinación de saber que su lugar está al lado del Mayor, sin importar la ubicación y también le ha dado la certeza de que dará la vida por su Oficial si es necesario.

De forma consciente toma un desayuno pesado, pues no sabe cómo será el camino hacia las montañas, ni cuando volverá a comer. James que llega apenas unos minutos después toma algo de comida de aquí y allá, pero contrario a su costumbre de ir hacia el rincón toma asiento frente a John.

Las ojeras en el rostro de James le dicen a John que no es el único que tuvo una mala noche. Se miran por apenas un segundo y toda una conversación silenciosa sucede entre ellos, hay un "¿estás bien?" y también hay una respuesta "ahora lo estoy".

Luego ambos comen en silencio.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bien lo niños se nos van hacia las montañas y allá las cosas no saldrán como esperan, creo que tampoco como ustedes esperan, al menos no de momento.
> 
> Que estén bien.
> 
> Adrel Black


	12. En Las Montañas

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hola a todos, ya me parece super raro que estemos en agosto, quién iba a pensar que llegaríamos al octavo mes de año y que seguiríamos encerrados.
> 
> Espero que tengan una linda semana.
> 
> ¡Disfrútenlo!

* * *

_**Un Sueño Que No Tuvo** _

_por_ **_Adrel Black_**

_edición_ **_Violette Moore_ **

* * *

_**XII** _

_**En Las Montañas** _

The dust is clearing, (El polvo es claro,)

the desert is calm. (El desierto está en calma.)

The skies are all quiet (Los cielos están todos tranquilos)

and I can't make a sound. (y yo no puedo hacer ruido.)

An I just wait for you. (Y yo solo espero por ti.)

(A Star-Crossed Wasteland, In This Moment)

El camino hacia las montañas es tedioso, luminoso, caluroso y por suerte no muy largo.

Han seguido la A75 durante menos de una hora, delante de toda la caravana un humvee abre la marcha sirviendo como satélite y dando reportes constantes sobre posibles amenazas y sobre el estado del terreno.

James se encuentra en el humvee que va justo al centro, John por su parte junto con sus dos compañeros, el médico y el enfermero se encuentran en la retaguardia, aunque no son los últimos, dos unidades viajan detrás de ellos resguardándoles.

Luego se han desviado hacia el Este por una especie de carretera vecinal, aquí y allá pueden ver casas abandonadas y granjas grandes y pequeñas en diferentes estados de cuidado.

A John el sudor que le gotea de la frente le enceguece los ojos y el equipo que lleva hace que se le compriman los pulmones, seguramente fuera haya treinta y tantos grados de temperatura, dentro del vehículo deben de hacer fácilmente diez más. Ahí en el vehículo solo él y el conductor llevan el equipo completo, desde casco, chaleco, armas, todo. Sus compañeros son médicos, pueden disparar, pueden intentar repeler un ataque, pero no son soldados, por mucho que su presencia ahí lo indique.

Es cerca de las nueve de la mañana que llegan al pie de las montañas, tal como John lo pensó, no es el Everest, ni el Himalaya, aun así, puede ser por la situación, imponen.

James llama a establecer un campamento al pie de la primera de ellas, es un lugar yermo y duro.

Los hombres de comunicaciones que van con ellos empiezan a desplegar su equipo, los hombres que se encargan de los suministros se preparan para bajar del vehículo algunas provisiones.

—Soldado Blake, quiero un puesto de vigilancia en ese saliente, —Sholto señala un lugar algunos metros por encima de la base.

—Señor —responde el hombre y se pone manos a la obra.

Todos los hombres que no tienen una asignación rodean al Mayor en espera de instrucciones, los vehículos han formado una pared que parece una "U" habiendo creando un espacio entre ellos y la montaña donde levantar el campamento.

John lleva a sus hombres aparte y se dedican a aprovisionar el humvee que utilizarán como hospital móvil.

El sol cae a plomo sobre todos ellos y será hasta pasado el mediodía cuando la montaña les brinde un poco de sombra. Han desplegado una mesa grande donde el Mayor tiene mapas, los hombres de comunicaciones intercambian opiniones con él de forma constante y John a visto despegar un par de drones.

—Capitán Watson, el Mayor lo solicita —dice la voz de un soldado del que John no puede recordar el nombre.

Han pasado casi dos horas, John lleva el cabello húmedo de sudor, el casco bajo el brazo una nueve milímetros en la muslera y un AK-47 en la espalda. Esquiva a los hombres que van y vienen y se abre camino entre el corro de personas que rodean la mesa desde la que el mayor despacha, también con su equipo completo a excepción del casco.

—Mayor.

—Capitán, los drones han vuelto sin encontrar nada, haremos dos batidas de reconocimiento —John asiente —me gustaría que un médico nos acompañara.

—Soy su hombre, Mayor.

—Prepárese para partir en quince —dice James, pero en sus ojos bailan otras palabras, John las puede leer como si estuvieran escritas en ellos "claro que lo eres".

.o.O.o.

Es de noche, a John le duele el cuerpo del ejercicio de subir y bajar la ladera de la montaña con el equipo completo. Está sentado en el saliente donde James pidió establecieran un puesto de vigilancia, tiene un termo lleno de café entre las manos, el viento corre y choca contra la montaña, haciéndole temblar a causa del frío, tiene las uñas azules, aun así no se cambiaría con ninguno de los hombres, que metros más abajo descansan en bolsas de dormir, hay tres vigías recorriendo el perímetro por dentro de la pared que han creado los humvees.

James está de pie, muy despierto a pesar de que debe estar cansado, aun lleva el equipo completo puesto y mantiene los ojos muy atentos escudriñando a la oscuridad que es casi total. Nada se mueve, y nada hace ruido en aquel momento, salvo por los pasos de los hombres, arriba las estrellas se arremolinan en grupos de forma que John no ha visto en mucho tiempo.

Sabe que James manipuló un poco los turnos para que estuvieran juntos en aquel lugar, ninguno ha dicho nada y es un mal momento para pensar en nada que no sea la misión que les ha llevado hasta ahí.

Aun así la sola presencia de Sholto le mantiene tranquilo, puede entender que para James sea difícil renunciar a ésta que ha sido su vida y la de su familia desde siempre. Pero John está dispuesto a renunciar, si ésta es la vida que James a elegido y si no puede volver a la vida civil John tampoco lo hará, se quedará ahí en el desierto, junto a él.

No han encontrado nada durante la expedición, hubo una de las cuevas, en las que algunos jergones indicaban que hubo personas en algún momento viviendo ahí, pero parecía que fuera mucho tiempo atrás.

De cualquier forma, aquello no significa nada, son bastantes lugares más los que deben registrar. James respira contra sus manos en un intento de que se calienten, John por su parte aprieta el termo, intentando atrapar el calor.

El Mayor está muy lejos, John lo siente, está ahí, pero su mirada está en otro lugar, John lo ve recortado contra las estrellas; si buscara alguna vez la palabra líder en el diccionario, la definición debía venir acompañada por una fotografía de James en aquel momento.

Sholto le mira y sonríe. John le entrega en silencio el termo para que caliente sus manos.

—¿Estás bien, Mayor? —susurra, y mantiene las formas, no sabe si alguien pueda escucharle en el silencio del desierto.

—Si.

—¿Esperabas encontrar algo?

—No tan pronto —niega James, con voz muy baja, sus ojos resplandecen plateados en las luces de la noche. —Pero tampoco esperaba que no hubiera señales de nada.

—¿Pueden estar en otro lugar? —pregunta John.

—Pueden —asiente James —pero cuál lugar, ustedes llegaron desde Zabol al Este, Helmand al Norte no ha reportado movimientos extraños, nada; Irán y Pakistán cerraron sus fronteras.

John asiente.

—Los encontrarás, Mayor —le dice John manteniendo el susurro —somos tus hombres y te seguiremos hasta que les encuentres, cumpliremos esta misión.

James devuelve el termo y sonríe cuando John le acaricia los nudillos en el proceso.

—Claro que lo haremos —responde —hay una decisión importante que quiero tomar luego de esta misión, —John siente el corazón saltando dentro del pecho y escalofríos que nada tienen que ver con el clima. —Así que lo haremos, para que pueda centrar mi atención en cosas mucho más importantes.

—¿Más importantes que tu trabajo?

—Mucho.

—¿Luego de esta misión?, —pregunta John, tratando de matar la esperanza antes de que se vuelva insoportable —creí que tenías una decisión importante que tomar luego de tu asignación en Afganistán.

—Si, ese era mi plan inicial, pero la decisión se ha vuelto más y más importante cada vez, me veo incapaz de postergarla. Aunque no es solo mi decisión, también están las decisiones de otros.

—Creo que las otras decisiones ya están tomadas Mayor, creo que la única que falta es la tuya.

Es casi medianoche, cuando ceden la guardia a otros dos hombres y cuando los hombres que cuidan el perímetro también cambian, John tiene su saco de dormir a un lado del humvee-hospital. Sholto de alguna manera se las arregló para terminar con el saco de dormir justo al lado del de John.

Dejan las armas y los cascos a un lado y así vestidos se alistan para dormir. El espacio del que disponen es pequeño, los sacos están tan cerca unos de otros que es casi un milagro que no hayan pisado a alguien en su camino. Una vez que el soldado que patrulla a pasado, James al amparo de la oscuridad desliza su pulgar sobre los labios de John que corresponde con un beso leve, desliza el pulgar una vez más y luego se retira, John ve sus ojos plateados cerrarse y sabe, o tal vez imagina, pues la oscuridad es casi absoluta, que está sonriendo.

.o.O.o.

Han sido seis días largos y cortos, es difícil de decir. El sol cae a plomo, como cada día, el aire seco y árido les cubre las cejas y las pestañas de polvo.

John siente que lleva polvo en cada costura de las ropas, bajo las uñas, en la lengua, James camina junto a él, con un rastro de barba y bigote que le queda de maravilla, a ambos les corre el sudor en la cara dejandoles rastros lodosos a su paso.

Avanzan por un camino sinuoso en la última de las montañas, si no encuentran nada ahí, deberán cruzar la A75 hacia el Oeste, rumbo al desierto y seguir buscando.

Ambos llevan comunicadores en los hombros, ambos suenan, pues van en la misma frecuencia.

—Lobo, aquí Halcón cambio. —Halcón es el nombre clave del hombre encargado de las comunicaciones.

James toma el comunicador.

—Halcón, aquí Lobo cambio.

—Lobo detenga el ascenso, repito detenga el ascenso confirme.

James lanza una mirada hacia arriba algunos metros por encima de la ladera un par de hombres caminan por entre las piedras, están escuchando la misma comunicación que ellos, James levanta el puño, ambos confirman con un asentimiento.

—Halcón, aquí Lobo confirmo, —mira a los hombres que están metros por debajo de ellos, hacen señas de "ok". —¿Halcón qué ves?, cambio.

John mira alrededor atento para cubrir en caso de cualquier movimiento a James, mientras éste sigue hablando. Mantiene el AK-47 presto para responder a cualquier ataque y permanece atento a la comunicación que el Mayor está recibiendo.

—Lobo, no estoy seguro, parece haber movimiento a unos metros de Castor, cambio. —John se despega de la cornisa y apunta hacia arriba, puede ver que el soldado al que llaman Castor y el Sargento que le acompaña hacen lo mismo. Para luego voltear hacia abajo y hacer señales negativas a John.

James, aun con la espalda contra la roca, mira a John que niega con la cabeza.

—Halcón, aquí Lobo, negativo, verifique su información, cambio—responde Sholto mientras con señas le indica a John que esperen, John repite las señas para sus compañeros, tanto los que están metros por encima como los que están metros por debajo.

La radio se queda en silencio durante algunos momentos, hay un zumbido en el aire que John piensa son los drones. Todos miran a su alrededor atentos, en tensión.

—Lobo aquí Halcón, confirmo movimiento en la zona, abertura a dos o tres metros de Castor, cambio.

James hace señas a John para indicar que deben continuar, John transmite las instrucciones a los demás mientras el Mayor responde:

—Halcón, aquí Lobo, confirmo, vamos a subir, fin.

Siguen avanzando con sigilo, es el atardecer, sus sombras se alargan contra las rocas de la montaña, James avanza metros por detrás de la vanguardia, John le sigue de cerca, y un poco por detrás de ellos seis soldados más cierran el grupo.

La detonación de un arma se escucha, los rifles de inmediato prestos a responder. Uno de los drones se precipita hacia tierra con una estela de humo. Si le han disparado al dron entonces los están esperando.

James mira a John y de nuevo esas conversaciones sin palabras llegan "pase lo que pase te amo" "pase lo que pase estoy contigo".

Avanzan aún más, John ve a Castor y al Sargento de pie a ambos lados de una entrada, les lanzan señales para indicar que hay gente dentro, una seña con su mano sosteniéndose el dedo anular con el pulgar indicando que hay siete personas, o al menos son las que ha podido contar.

Sholto hace señas para que sigan avanzando y hagan un movimiento de pinza para alrededor de la entrada, listos para atajar cualquier amenaza.

Cuando están suficientemente cerca James dice en voz alta.

—Somos el Ejército Británico, deponga las armas. —John duda que aquellas personas entiendan el inglés, aun así la voz del Mayor no deja lugar a dudas. —Salga del lugar sin armas, repito, salga sin armas y no se le hará daño.

Hay movimiento dentro de la cueva, lo escuchan, los diez hombres se han reunido en torno, cubriéndose entre rocas, pero todos prestos a atacar.

John de pie detrás de unas cuantas rocas tiene el AK-47 apoyado y listo, James a unos pasos a su derecha está en cuclillas detrás de otra formación rocosa, también con la vista fija.

—Somos el Ejército Británico, salga ahora o tendremos que entrar.

Es entonces cuando un hombre sale, lleva la barba muy larga y descuidada, está muy delgado, parece no haber comido en muchos días, lleva una veintidós en la mano derecha y se ríe. Avanza varios metros hacia donde el Mayor se encuentra.

—Arroje el arma —grita Sholto, pero el hombre sigue riendo, detrás de él más hombres salen, llevan las manos en alto, están desarmados, pero también ríen. —Arroje el arma —grita de nuevo James.

El hombre se mira la mano y parece sorprendido como si no recordara que tenía la pistola con él.

James se levanta aun con el rifle de asalto empuñado y el dedo a un lado del gatillo.

El hombre del veintidós se aparta del grupo, y camina hacia donde James y John se encuentran, el resto de los soldados apuntan a los demás hombres, los que parecen estar desarmados, John se pregunta ¿por qué se ríen?

—¿Entiendes inglés? —pregunta Sholto, todavía apuntando al hombre, que en lugar de bajar el arma la ha levantado como si fuera a disparar a James que levanta también su rifle y John a su lado hace lo propio.

—De rodillas —dice James haciendo una seña con el AK-47.

James tiene toda su atención en el hombre, John está a su izquierda, listo para cubrirle, es quien las ve. Varias mujeres con un niño de la mano cubiertos de granadas aparecen por la boca de la cueva, John tiene tiempo de pensar "Dios, por favor no", y luego gritar:

—Granada, —los hombres se echan hacia atrás en busca de refugio.

John actúa por instinto, no alcanza a razonar lo que hace, su cuerpo simplemente lo hace, toma a James por la parte de atrás del chaleco y le empuja lanzándole hacia las rocas, el hombre del veintidós dispara John siente el aguijonazo en uno de los brazos. Como en cámara lenta piensa "es una veintidós, estaré bien, James está a cubierto" luego llega la primera detonación, y luego dos y tres juntas, la onda expansiva lanza a John contra las mismas rocas en las que él trató de cubrir a James, siente esquirlas en el cuello y en los brazos, incluso en los muslos, en los lugares que no están cubiertos por el casco o el chaleco.

James hace todo lo posible por jalarle junto a él, las explosiones siguen y siguen, hay piedras desgajándose de las orillas y los hombres que habían abandonado la cueva salieron despedidos con las explosiones ladera abajo.

James le quita el casco, por primera vez desde que se conocen John le ve asustado.

—De eso era de lo que se reían —dice John, luego se lo traga la oscuridad.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bien, espero que les haya gustado, nos veremos en una semana.
> 
> Adrel Black


	13. Chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hola a todos, espero que hayan tenido una buena semana y que la que comienza sea mejor.
> 
> Espero que tengan una semana linda.
> 
> ¡Disfrútenlo!

* * *

_**Un Sueño Que No Tuvo** _

_por_ **_Adrel Black_**

 _edición_ **_Violette Moore_ **

* * *

**XIII**

**Un Par De Días**

Tonight is the night let's get ready to go, (Esta noche es la noche, preparémonos para ir,)

Leave your bags behind and let's hit the road. (Deje sus maletas atrás y salgamos a la carretera.)

Tonight is the night, there's no time to loose, let's get going. (Esta noche es la noche, no hay tiempo que perder, vamos)

Tonight is the night let's follow the moon. (Esta noche es la noche, sigamos a la luna.)

You can take the wheel and I'll breathe the wind. (Puedes tomar el volante y yo respiraré el viento)

With my head back and hands in the air I am flying. (Con la cabeza hacia atrás y las manos en el aire estoy volando)

Just drive. (Solo conduce).

(Just Driver, In This Moment)

—Lo lamento, pero es imposible.

La voz de Murray le trae a la conciencia, John la escucha lejana, como a través de una cortina de agua, intenta abrir los ojos, pero pesan una tonelada, intenta moverse, pero el cuerpo no le responde a la primera, trata de concentrarse sólo en mover los párpados.

—Usted no lo entiende Teniente, no es una petición, es una orden. —Es la voz de James.

¿Por qué James está con Murray?, John trata de recordar; la pendiente, el hombre con una veintidós riendo, mas hombres, las mujeres, el niño, las granadas, James, el dolor, la oscuridad. ¿Por qué James está con Murray? ¿También hirieron a James?

—Lo lamento Mayor, pero el Capitán Watson sigue sedado.

—Entiendo que está sedado Teniente pero es de suma importancia… debo irme y necesito verle.

—Murray —habla John, la voz le suena áspera no sabe cuánto tiempo ha pasado, trata de hacer recuento de sí mismo, tiene el brazo derecho en cabestrillo, el labio roto, se pasa la mano por la parte de atrás del cuello y por lo que puede sentir tiene lleno de pequeños apósitos, tose un poco y vuelve a llamar —Murray.

Intenta sentarse pero también los muslos le duelen, se toca la parte trasera de estos y siente también múltiples curaciones, recuerda vagamente sentir algo, tal vez tierra o trozos de roca golpeándole, no cree que haya sido metralla, no estaría ahí, en la enfermería, si la metralla le hubiera alcanzado.

Las cortinas se abren y Murray regordete y con las mejillas arreboladas aparece, justo detrás de él con un corte grande en la mejilla y las ojeras morado oscuro está Sholto.

—Capitán —Murray cruza las cortinas y las cierra en la cara del Mayor, a John le extraña esa actitud en el Teniente que suele ser una persona por demás amable. Toma la muñeca de John y le toma el pulso, —¿cómo te sientes, Capitán?

—Cansado —responde John —¿cuánto tiempo ha pasado?

—Dos días.

—¿Dos días?

—Sí Capitán. —Murray le revisa el labio roto y el brazo en cabestrillo, saca de uno de sus bolsillos una pequeña linterna y revisa los reflejos de John, parece satisfecho con lo que ha visto, mira hacia las cortinas y susurra —el Mayor Sholto me está volviendo loco, aparece por aquí a todas horas preguntando si has despertado.

—Necesito hablar con él, Murray.

—Si, es lo mismo que él dice todo el tiempo —engrosa la voz, pero aun habla en un susurro, imitando bastante mal a James —"necesito hablar con él Teniente Murray" .

—Estaba conmigo cuando me hirieron, Murray, yo traté de ponerlo a cubierto.

—Lo sé —responde el Teniente —dicen los chicos que le salvaste la vida, que estaba tratando con un rebelde y que recibiste la bala por él.

—Yo…

—Escucha Capitán, —Murray está muy serio y muy cerca, cuchichea las palabras —dicen los chicos que fuiste el primero que vio las granadas y que en lugar de ponerte a cubierto trataste de cubrir al Mayor.

John lo recuerda, las granadas estallando, él siendo lanzado contra las rocas y James jalándole, atrayéndole contra él para evitar que sufra más heridas.

—Dicen que cuando las explosiones terminaron, el hombre que te baleó seguía con vida, el Mayor en su enfado le puso una bala en la frente, ordenó a los hombres que los heridos bajaran y el resto se quedara a verificar si se podían encontrar algo, sobrevivientes, mapas, cualquier cosa, —Murray miró de nuevo hacia las cortinas se mojó los labios y siguió susurrando. —El Mayor te levantó sobre su hombro y bajó contigo a cuestas hasta los humvees.

—Es la culpa del sobreviviente —aclaró John, —si muero por salvarle, será su culpa.

—Capitán —John mira a Murray que parece más suspicaz que de costumbre —créeme yo sé lo que es la culpa del sobreviviente, y créeme si alguien me salvara ni sintiéndome culpable con todas mis entrañas podría levantarle en peso y bajar una pendiente con él. —John piensa en lo que le están contando, puede ver la escena. James es fuerte, pero John no es delgado, piensa en la cantidad de adrenalina que debía tener el Mayor en el cuerpo para poder hacer algo como aquello. —Escucha Watson, si yo intentara algo así, lo más probable es que rodáramos por la ladera y nos rompiéramos el cuello, pero el Mayor te llevó a salvo, pidió que te atendieran y cuando le dijeron que estabas fuera de peligro te subió en un Humvee y exigió que te trajeran conmigo o con King.

John recuerda sus propias palabras días antes _"El Teniente Murray y el Sargento King son excelentes médicos, yo pondría mi vida en las manos de cualquiera de ellos."_

—Puso las cosas en orden, —continúa diciendo el Teniente —pero ese día a media noche apareció aquí, vino con la gente de comunicaciones —Murray está muy serio, mira muy fijo a John y le dice —o al menos esa fue su excusa, porque llegó aquí de madrugada, nosotros acabamos de terminar de curarte y pidió verte, pasó la noche entera sentado en esa silla —señala la única silla del cubículo, — recién amaneció se fue, a seguido apareciendo de pronto a todas horas. Viene y recoge informes con comunicaciones o lleva y trae a los novatos, pero todas las veces ha pasado por aquí.

—Lamento que te haya importunado.

—No es eso Capitán, es que no es un comportamiento normal, sobretodo en un hombre tan sereno como el Mayor. —John no sabe qué decir, podría mentir pero está muy seguro que Murray no le creería. —Así que pensé en lo que dijiste sobre Londres —John intenta acomodarse mejor, pero no puede, la cama es incómoda y la conversación también —el Mayor también estuvo en Londres, recuerdo que estaba sentado contigo el día de la hoguera, también recuerdo que te dedicaste a curarle el día que su Humvee volcó.

—Murray…

—Y días después estuve aquí en la enfermería y estabas curándole, no dejaste que nadie le curara, lo hiciste personalmente, y el día que se fueron a las montañas desayunaron juntos. Fue un pequeño cotilleo aquí cuando se fueron, pero llegó y pasó, porque claro, tú eres un rompecorazones y él es el Mayor. —Murray está sonriendo y John se siente mortificado. —Eres el rompecorazones que encontró quien le rompiera el corazón. ¿Estoy equivocado, Capitán?

John abre la boca listo para mentir pero no lo consigue, Murray a sido su amigo desde que llegó al ejército, han vivido misiones, parrandas, entrenamientos, heridos, han visto sangre y muerte juntos, de modo que solo dice: —No.

—Lo sabía —se ríe —dejaré pasar al Mayor.

John asiente contrariado, mientras Murray se levanta y abre las cortinas, escucha como habla con James, el hombre traspasa la cortina y cierra.

Se ve cansado, ojeroso, pero hay también alivio en sus ojos.

—Creí que no despertarías.

—No vas a deshacerte de mí tan fácil.

James le mira silencioso, tiene los ojos claros, tristes.

—¿Cómo pudiste? —pregunta, John sabe que se refiere a la bala y las granadas. —¿Qué estabas pensando?

—Creerías si te dijera que no pensaba en nada, que actué por instinto, todo lo que sabía era que tenía que quitarte del camino de las granadas.

James acerca la solitaria silla y se sienta a un lado de la cama, toma la mano de John y le acaricia los nudillos.

—Y ahora estás aquí.

—¿Y cuál era la opción esconderme como un cobarde y dejar que te alcanzara, la bala o la granada? —John busca los ojos de James —Mírame y dime que tu no habrías hecho lo mismo. —El hombre se queda en silencio —James, mírame y dime que tu no me habrías protegido.

—Yo siempre voy a protegerte, —responde el Mayor. —Cada vez, todas las veces.

—No pidas menos de mi, —responde John.

—Capitán —llama Murray desde el otro lado de la cortina.

—Si Murray, pasa.

Murray abre las cortinas y sonríe, James frunce el ceño, John por su parte se siente entre divertido y mortificado, sabe que su amigo nunca dirá a nadie su secreto, pero ahora mismo tiene la cara de un cotilla que sabe un chisme tremendamente jugoso.

—Hay práctica de tiro en el patio de enfrente, como solo estás tú aquí los chicos y yo nos pararemos fuera de la enfermería a mirar. —Mira al Mayor y sonríe aún más —solo que sepas que se va a quedar la enfermería sola por unos minutos.

Sholto tiene la cara de quien no puede creer lo que está viendo.

—Gracias Murray.

—Grita si necesitas algo —luego sale y cierra las cortinas de nuevo.

—¿Se lo dijiste? —pregunta James mitad indignado mitad incrédulo.

—No, —responde John —técnicamente se lo dijiste tú, con tus idas y venidas a la enfermería —luego termina de decir —al parecer es mucho más suspicaz de lo que parece, ha estado atando cabos desde el día de la fogata.

—¿En serio? Vaya, creí que estábamos siendo muy listos.

—Creo que no lo suficiente.

James, sigue acariciando con su pulgar la mano izquierda de John, parece que va a decir algo y se contiene, como si estuviera juntando valor.

—Ahora ya no importa —responde James, John le mira sin entender. —Debo volver a las montañas, los reclutas nuevos han llegado, estableceré el campamento al Este con ellos, y al Oeste con los reclutas con más antigüedad, dejaré todo listo.

—No te entiendo —dice John —listo para qué.

—Lo que quiero decir es que… hoy solicité mi reemplazo, dejaré establecido el campamento y luego iré a Londres y pediré mi baja voluntaria.

—¿Qué? —a pesar del dolor John yergue la espalda.

—Mis prioridades han cambiado, quiero que volvamos a Londres y vivamos en Enfield —John se sienta aún más derecho en la cama, los muslos le arden, pero no le importa, esto es algo que no esperaba. —Yo… no quiero que sigamos aquí, esta ha sido nuestra vida, pero ahora creo que puede haber más para nosotros, así que viajaré a Londres para hacer los trámites necesarios y si tu quieres venir conmigo...

John está sin palabras.

—No puedo arriesgarme a que te suceda algo malo John.

—Ya no te vayas —dice —ya no vayas a las montañas, empaquemos y volemos hoy mismo.

—No puedo, debo dejar a lo hombres instalados, no puedo solo abandonarlos en las montañas.

John asiente, claro que lo entiende, pero ahora que la oportunidad está tan cerca, parece también alejarse, como una polilla esquiva. De pronto John tiene la sensación de que si no es ahora, no hay manera que sea nunca, que si no atrapa esta oportunidad y la apresa, se irá volando por la ventana.

—¿Estás seguro? —pregunta, tal como James pide siempre su consentimiento, ahora John necesita la confirmación de parte del Mayor.

—Muy seguro.

John sonríe y cada herida y cada dolor que tiene en ese momento le da igual...

—Estaré de vuelta en dos o tres días.

… y el labio roto y el brazo en cabestrillo no importan...

—Solo llegaré haremos las maletas y nos iremos.

... con gusto saltaría frente a una granada por aquel hombre, frente a mil granadas, John estaría dispuesto en aquel momento a saltar frente a un ejército entero.

—Déjame ir contigo.

—No, claro que no, —James niega y sonríe —tienes que descansar, tienes que estar bien para poder irnos.

—La práctica terminó Capitán —dice Murray en voz alta, desde la puerta de la enfermería.

—¿Qué es lo que cree que hacemos aquí? —pregunta en voz baja James.

—Cree que estamos teniendo sexo duro. —James se ríe y John le acompaña. —Gracias Teniente —responde en voz alta.

—Dile que soy un novio considerado, que esperaré al menos un par de días más a que puedas sostenerte en pie.

John se ríe de nuevo y siente que no podrá dejar de sonreír jamás, además James refiriéndose a si mismo, como el novio de John, es hilarante.

—Le haré llegar tu recado.

—Dos o tres días John y todo esto se habrá acabado.

—Si al cuarto día no has regresado caminaré por toda la A75 hasta que te encuentre y te obligaré a cumplir tu promesa.

James se inclina un poco y con mucho cuidado le besa tratando de no lastimar su labio roto.

—Te veré en un par de días, Capitán.

—Te veré en un par de días, Mayor.

James abre las cortinas, John puede ver como lanza una mirada muy seria a Murray y dice "Teniente".

—Mayor, —saluda y se acerca a las cortinas abiertas, cuando Sholto a salido de la enfermería dice: —Me debes una Capitán.

John asiente sonriendo.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Me muero de amor por estos dos, los amo tanto y no sé como fui capaz de escribir los siguientes capítulos.
> 
> Besos para todxs.
> 
> Adrel Black


	14. El Sueño Que No Había Tenido

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hola que tal va todo, ¿están listos para este capítulo?
> 
> Espero que tengan una linda semana.
> 
> ¡Disfrútenlo!

* * *

_**Un Sueño Que No Tuvo** _

_por_ **_Adrel Black_**

_edición_ **_Violette Moore_ **

* * *

**XIV**

_**El Sueño Que No Había Tenido** _

...we're out of time (...estamos fuera de tiempo)

and I cannot accept this now (y no puedo aceptar esto ahora)

they say there's nothing I can do (dicen que no hay nada que pueda hacer)

to be the one to lead you through (para ser el que te guíe)

and I fall, shattering my knees (y caigo, rompiéndome las rodillas)

you're the only one I see (tu eres lo único que veo)

you're the only one who knows me. (tu eres el único que me conoce.)

(Rib Cage, In This Moment)

—Capitán, es una bala.

—Es una bala del veintidós —aclara John —además no pegó en el hueso.

Es la mañana siguiente, Murray le ha mandado a su barraca con la instrucción de que debe mantenerse alejado del servicio por un par de días, pero es incapaz de hacerlo. Pasó en la barraca lo que le parecieron horas y que en realidad fueron treinta minutos.

—Tienen razón los que dicen que los médicos son los peores pacientes, —dice Murray molesto.

—Solo quiero ayudarte aquí, Teniente, —John necesita encontrar algo que le ocupe el tiempo. James volverá hasta el día siguiente o en dos días y los relojes no avanzan con suficiente rapidez. —Además es el brazo derecho y yo soy zurdo, puedo llenar los reportes, ayudar con el inventario.

—Caray Capitán —dice Murray —no va a matarte tomarte dos días libres.

—Se lo mucho que odias tener que rellenar los informes, escribiré mi propio informe y te dejaré que lo firmes —el Teniente sonríe a su pesar.

Así pasa la mañana escribiendo y rememorando todo lo que ocurrió en las montañas, describiendo sus heridas y sobre los medicamentos que Murray le dio.

Tiene molestias pero no son demasiadas, un poco de dolor en el brazo y sobre todo en las piernas, debe levantarse cada momento para descansar de la silla, pero aun así la adrenalina de pensar que dentro de veinticuatro o cuarenta y ocho horas estará solicitando su baja voluntaria, no le permite tranquilizarse.

Luego por la tarde, se dedica a ir y venir a lo largo de las barracas, mira los entrenamientos de tiro y piensa en todas las cosas que ve mal en las poses de los hombres.

Después sentado en su cama mira sus pocas pertenencias, tal vez debería ponerlas en la maleta, pero siente que no debe, es porque aunque lo sabe, James se lo dijo, piensa que no puede ser verdad, se irán a Londres, a la diminuta casa de Enfield, es como un sueño que John no había tenido, pero que aun así se había hecho realidad.

Después de horas y horas, termina ese día que parece haber durado una semana, cenando con los hombres, todos hablan animados. John piensa que va a extrañarlos, va a extrañar la enfermería, a Murray, el olor del desierto, el olor a pólvora, quizás hasta un poco los besos a escondidas, luego piensa en James cocinando, en James acurrucándose con él en el sofá, James desnudo sobre la cama… sonríe, en honor a la verdad, tal vez no los extrañe demasiado.

Volverá a Sant Barts y pedirá trabajo, será un largo camino en metro todos los días, pero será un comienzo. Imagina la cara de Harry cuando le presente a James, tal vez juntos puedan apoyarla para que salga de su alcoholismo, podrán visitar la casa de los padres de Sholto, esa que es tan grande que le hace sentir incómodo, con la compañía de John eso se habrá acabado.

James tendrá suficiente tiempo para aprender a cocinar montones de cosas además de lasagna y podrá despertarse todos los días para desayunar huevos y tocino.

"Tal vez no todos los días", piensa John, deben de pensar en el colesterol, sonríe todavía más cuando a imagina al Mayor con unos cuantos kilos de más, todos sus pensamientos son tan domésticos que si alguien pudiera verlos John se moriría de vergüenza.

Se retira temprano a su barraca, e intenta dormir, aunque no lo consigue pronto, los pensamientos vagan hacia planes que nunca se había atrevido a soñar y que ahora parecen al alcance de sus dedos, solo tiene que estirar el brazo para tomarlos, escucha como sus compañeros van llegando e incluso les escucha mientras van cayendo dormidos, es un par de horas después cuando el sueño le vence.

.o.O.o.

—Capitán —alguien le sacude por el hombro —Capitán.

John abre los ojos, intentado despejarse, el hombre que le sacude el hombro parece asustado.

—El Teniente Murray dice que tiene que ir a la enfermería.

John parpadea mucho antes de que el mensaje llegue a su cerebro, aparta las mantas; con algo de trabajo por el brazo en cabestrillo se enfunda en los pantalones y las botas y camina hacia la enfermería siguiendo al Cabo que le despertó.

Mira en el patio, hay movimiento, mucho, en el Este puede ver un leve atisbo de lo que será el amanecer en un par de horas, el corazón le late en la garganta, algo está tan tremendamente mal que no puede ni pensarlo, se asegura de mantener la mente en blanco todo lo que puede hasta que llega a la enfermería. Murray, en la entrada, fumando, le confirma con solo una mirada eso en lo que John no quiere pensar: es James.

—Capitán —Murray tira el pitillo y lo pisa —escúchame. —Aparta a Murray y entra, el Teniente se atraviesa en su camino —Watson, —las manos le sudan, el aire no le llega a los pulmones, necesita cruzar las cortinas. —Está sedado, —dice, John asiente, hace amago de ir, pero Murray le detiene, mira alrededor, no hay mucha gente en la enfermería, hay mucho más movimiento fuera. —No hagas nada demasiado llamativo, Capitán, no es un buen momento para levantar suspicacias sobre el Mayor. —John no tiene idea de lo que está diciendo.

Con el rostro aun desencajado y la sensación de que no hay suficiente aire cruza las cortinas, Murray está de pie tras él, como si pensara que John hará algo estúpido.

Se le cae el alma a los pies.

Se acerca, la mitad del rostro de James está cubierto por gasas, levanta un poco las tiras de tela y lo ve, está tan marcado por la metralla y el fuego que es casi irreconocible, su piel está inflamada y rojiza.

—Estaba cubierto de tierra —susurra Murray, —he limpiado las heridas lo mejor que he podido.

John puede ver como las heridas se extienden más y más, por el cuello, el pecho; el brazo izquierdo de James está más allá de cualquier salvación, es solo un amasijo de carne quemada y tendones expuestos. Murray, tal como ha dicho, ha hecho lo que ha podido, pero debe ser por esto por lo que lo mantiene sedado, el dolor. Daría su propio brazo izquierdo para evitar el dolor que James debió sentir con esas heridas. Y el horror no para, levanta las mantas, una parte de su abdomen, John imagina que también buena parte de su espalda y toda su pierna izquierda están cubiertas de heridas, aun así lo más dañado es su brazo. No hay recuperación posible.

—Dios James.

—Limpié lo mejor que pude las heridas, Capitán —repite Murray y suena casi a una disculpa. John tiene la mirada puesta en el rostro de James, es tan atractivo, unas cuantas cicatrices no pueden cambiar eso —pero necesitará mucho más de lo que yo puedo hacer.

—¿Llamaste al helicóptero?

—Sí.

—¿A dónde van a trasladarlo? —pregunta.

—A Islamabad, Capitán. —John sigue mirándole sin poderlo creer —Capitán, discúlpame. —John le mira sin entender. —El Mayor me dio un recado para ti antes de que le pusiera la morfina. —Asiente esperando que siga hablando. —Lo lamento Capitán, pero él me pidió que te dijera exactamente esto: "no me sigas".

John tiene los ojos llenos de lágrimas, unas cuantas cayeron, aún con ello no ve burla en los ojos de Murray, solo una infinita piedad.

—¿Qué?

—Lo siento, de verdad lo lamento tanto, pero prometí que lo diría.

"No me sigas", John siente que va a caerse a pedazos.

—Murray, sé que es mucho pedir, pero por favor, tengo que hablar con él antes de que se lo lleven, por favor, no le des la siguiente dosis de morfina hasta que no hayamos hablado.

—Capitán... sus heridas —Murray niega.

—Será solo un segundo, lo prometo.

—Sí Capitán —asiente el Teniente y suspira,—pero el helicóptero va a llegar pronto, no sé si alcance a despertar.

—¿Sabes qué fue lo que ocurrió?

—Capitán —Murray suelta el aire, —Watson. Todos los hombres que estaban con el Mayor murieron. —John no lo puede creer. —Los reclutas nuevos, los vi antes de que se fueran, eran solo niños, no volvió ninguno. —Se talla el rostro con desesperación. —Hay quienes están diciendo que la limpieza que hicieron ustedes del lado Este de las montañas, no estuvo bien hecha, que el Mayor pasó algo por alto y que fue así como les atacaron.

—¿Qué? —suelta un bufido —dices que fue culpa de James.

—No Capitán —Murray le muestra las palmas en señal de paz, luego continúa —es lo que estuvieron diciendo los hombres que estaban aquí en la base. Los hombres que le trajeron, los que estaban en el campamento al Oeste, dicen que los rebeldes llegaron desde el lado Pakistaní, o al menos desde esa orientación, fueron ataques suicidas, Watson, por lo que Blake me contó cuando los Humvees llegaron el Mayor fue el primero en bajar, por eso cuando la primera unidad de los rebeldes llegó y se impactó contra ellos él salió volando, eso le salvó la vida.

—Pero entonces por qué tiene tantas heridas. ¿Y las quemaduras?

—Él... —Murray guarda silencio, como si se preguntara si debía continuar.

—Solo dilo —presiona John.

—Trató de salvar a sus hombres, —John puede verlo, el infierno desatado y James corriendo hacia él —trató de sacar a los hombres de los Humvees, pero ya no había nada que hacer, así fue como lo alcanzó el fuego y también como lo alcanzaron las esquirlas de alguna granada o bomba que estalló después de las demás.

John no puede creerlo, tiene que ser una mala broma o mejor una pesadilla, tal vez ha muerto, tal vez el disparo de la veintidós del hombre que se reía lo ha matado y ha despertado en el infierno.

—John —James se revuelve un poco en la cama en medio de un quejido.

—Estoy aquí. —Murray silenciosamente cruza las cortinas y les deja solos.

—Escúchame —dice James, —no me interrumpas. Todos murieron John —éste asiente. —Esto lo cambia todo — "no" susurra John, James trabajosamente asiente —no puedes venir a Londres conmigo, no deben relacionarte conmigo en ninguna forma.

—No James, no cambia nada.

El Mayor respira de forma dificultosa.

—Entiende lo que va a ocurrir.

—No lo entiendo —responde John.

—Escucha —respira varias veces intentando conseguir suficiente aire.

—Capitán el helicóptero está por aterrizar —dice Murray desde el otro lado.

—Todos los chicos murieron, bajo mi mando.

—No fue tu culpa.

—Eso no importa, no me sigas. Esta fue la vida que habías elegido, sigue adelante —el hombre traga, John sabe que debe doler —como si nada de esto hubiera pasado.

—¿Así, sin más? —pregunta John.

—No me lo hagas más difícil.

—No me importa esto, —John suplica, —no me importa lo que venga, ¿lo recuerdas? voy a saltar frente a una granada por ti.

—Lo sé —dice James —no creo que pueda saltar a partir de ahora, así que voy a asegurarme que no estés ahí cuando las granadas lleguen.

—No me hagas esto —le dice John y quisiera no tener la voz tan quebrada como en ese momento.

—Siempre estaré ahí si me necesitas…

—Capitán, —dice Murray abriendo la cortina —el helicóptero está aterrizando.

—...me encantará saber de tu promoción, de tu boda, de tu vida.

—Por favor James, no importa lo que pase, el escándalo, las cicatrices...

—Ya no soy yo mismo, —dice James y con trabajo se señala el rostro y el cuerpo.

—Es solo piel.

—No para mi.

—Capitán, —habla de nuevo Murray.

—No lo hagas mas difícil, John.

John contiene el sollozo, lo dobla y se lo guarda en el pecho, la mueca de dolor se la traga, se pone en posición de firmes, con la espalda muy recta, todas las promesas, las posibilidades, la perspectiva de otra vida, el amor, el deseo, todo, hecho un amasijo lo encierra en el pecho y mira a James, pasarán años y años, antes de que John sea capaz de llorar de nuevo.

—Nada cambió para mí —dice, luego mira a Murray y asiente, éste inyecta la morfina —nada cambió para mí —repite John, James no dice nada más solo cierra los ojos mientras la morfina se lleva su mente; luego minutos después un helicóptero se lleva su cuerpo y una parte esencial de lo que John fue.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Me odio mucho por esto. ¿Cómo fui capaz?
> 
> Adrel Black


	15. El Rompecorazones De Corazón Roto

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hola ¿que tal va todo? ¿Alguien más tiene que estar tomando clases a distancia con sus hijos? No hay forma de que esto salga bien.
> 
> Espero que tengan una linda semana.
> 
> ¡Disfrútenlo!

* * *

_**Un Sueño Que No Tuvo** _

_por_ **_Adrel Black_**

_edición_ **_Violette Moore_**

* * *

**XV**

_**El Rompecorazones De Corazón Roto** _

I hate you for the sacrifices you made for me (Te odio por los sacrificios que hiciste por mi)

I hate you for every time you ever bled for me (Te odio cada vez que sangraste por mi)

I hate you for the way you smile when you look at me (Te odio por la forma en que sonríes cuando me miras)

I hate you for never taking control of me (Te odio por nunca tomar el control de mi)

(Blood, In This Moment)

_Esa Noche…_

John, de pie a las puertas de la enfermería, mira con los labios apretados, el ceño fruncido y los ojos cansados como sacan a James en una camilla, siente que es un fantasma contemplando una escena a la que es ajeno, se siente incapaz de sentir dolor porque todo lo que siente en ese momento está contaminado de rabia; y está bien, puede manejar la rabia, la rabia te mantiene alerta, activo y agresivo, es mejor que el dolor que te incapacita.

Suben a James al helicóptero y éste apresurado despega, Murray que está justo a un lado le habla, pero John no entiende lo que le dice, podría estar hablando en un idioma desconocido y sería lo mismo. Mira la luz del helicóptero en el cielo hasta que este se pierde.

La rabia y el enfado le dificultan respirar, en el Este amanece y todos los hombres vuelven a sus tareas, como si nada hubiera pasado, como si el mundo fuera exactamente igual que como era al anochecer del día anterior.

—Capitán —dirige su vista a Murray que le mira con ojos asustados, —duerme un poco amigo, —John asiente pero no se mueve, piensa que en cuanto de el primer paso las piezas van a comenzar a caerse, —toma —Murray le entrega un frasco y le dice: —duerme, iré a verte por la noche para que vayamos a cenar.

John no cree que vaya a cenar esa noche, ni ninguna otra noche; de hecho no cree que vaya a sobrevivir a ese día, asiente, da un paso rumbo a las barracas y se sorprende de que aún puede caminar, de que respira, de que es capaz de llegar hasta su cama. Y es obvio porque cuando la gente dice que tienes el corazón roto no es literal, aunque así sea como se siente, pero no, maldita sea, su corazón sigue ahí intacto, sigue latiendo y John, contrario a sus propias apuestas, sigue vivo.

Abre el frasco y sonríe sin gracia, el frasco solo tiene una pastilla, al parecer el bueno de Murray intenta asegurarse que John no haga tonterías.

Toma la pastilla y la pasa por la garganta, así en seco y se recuesta, no porque quiera dormir, si no porque es incapaz de ninguna otra cosa.

La pastilla hace efecto pronto y John cierra los ojos, se siente miserable, siente que se está muriendo pero aun así, su último pensamiento consciente es para James, "por favor Dios, cuida de James".

.o.O.o.

_Al Día Siguiente…_

—No voy a decir lo contrario —se escucha la voz de Blake —porque lo que digo es la verdad, el Mayor Sholto hizo todo el trabajo de acuerdo al protocolo, —John que está sentado en el pasillo esperando su turno para entrar a hablar con el Mayor Brown, el hombre al que han asignado en el lugar de Sholto, escucha con atención. —El Mayor Sholto hizo estallar con el mortero el Humvee que quedaba en pie y que se dirigía hacia nosotros, incluso a costa de su propia integridad y después y a pesar de estar herido intentó salvar a sus hombres.

John siente dentro del pecho destrozado un leve respiro, se llena de orgullo de saber que el hombre al que le entregó su corazón es capaz de ese tipo de valentía, eso no ayuda en nada, porque sigue destrozado, pero tampoco puede evitarlo.

—No diré lo contrario, Señor, no importa en qué orden haga usted la pregunta.

Es casi veinte minutos después cuando Blake sale de la oficina, mira a John y apenas moviendo los labios, le susurra, " _es un pendejo_ ".

John se pone de pie y entra, tal vez esté predispuesto a que el hombre le sea poco simpático, pero le parece un pendejo en toda regla. Tiene la quijada ancha, el cabello rizado y negro, gruesos lentes y los ojos de un pervertido.

—Mayor —saluda John.

—¿Capitán…?

—Watson, Señor.

—Siéntese Capitán Watson.

John ocupa el asiento frente al escritorio y mira muy serio al hombre.

—Así que, Capitán Watson, usted resultó herido en la misión que el Mayor Sholto dirigió a las montañas.

—Si, Señor.

—Diría que el Mayor Sholto fue descuidado.

El hombre le desagrada más cada vez.

—No, Señor.

—Usted era el compañero del Mayor en esa misión —John asiente —pero solo a usted lo hirieron. —John asiente una vez más. —¿Por qué piensa usted que la gente al cargo del Mayor Sholto suele resultar herida, o muerta? —Termina y sonríe.

John no necesita verse en un espejo para saber la mueca que tiene en el rostro, una mueca de desagrado, es la mueca de un hombre que más vale que no presiones.

—Porque esto es una zona de guerra, Señor.

—Usted y el Mayor son amigos —infiere el hombre en tono medio de pregunta.

—No —responde John y aquello no es faltar a la verdad, el término amigos se quedaría muy corto para describir lo que él y James son… eran.

—¿No?

—No —responde de nuevo.

—Según el informe de su herida —le señala con descuido el brazo en cabestrillo y luego revuelve entre los papeles hasta tomar uno, leerlo rápidamente y continuar —el Mayor Sholto le tomó en brazos y bajó con usted en peso la ladera de una montaña para que recibiera atención médica, dejando a otros hombres el registro de la guarida de rebeldes que habían encontrado y que debía ser su principal prioridad.

—Estaba inconsciente, pero es lo que me dijeron.

—A qué atribuye usted esa reacción. —El Mayor le mira a los ojos y sonríe, tiene los labios gruesos, repara John, son como un par de babosas.

—A que el Mayor es un hombre valiente, honorable y excepcional.

—No me está brindando las respuestas que espero, Capitán.

—Tal vez debería esperar las respuestas que son la verdad Mayor, no las que le han enviado a escuchar.

El hombre le lanza una mueca de desprecio.

—El Mayor Sholto se ha ido, Capitán, ahora las órdenes vienen de mi.

John le mira y piensa en una respuesta astuta, pero se conforma con decir:

—Entiendo, Señor.

—Pareciera que todos por aquí adoraban al Mayor, no alcanzo a entender porqué. Su misión aquí fue un fracaso, montones de hombres resultaron heridos y muertos bajo su cargo y aun así se empeñan en protegerlo. —John no dice nada tiene los ojos fijos en el hombre, mientras imagina la satisfacción que sentiría de romperle su horrible nariz. —Retírese Capitán.

John se levanta pero antes de salir dice:

—Él es el "Héroe de Kabul".

—Kabul está lejos de aquí, Capitán.

—Las leyendas son universales y atemporales, Señor.

El hombre está molesto, pero John no le da oportunidad de decir nada más, abandona el lugar y camina por el pasillo, luego suelta unas palabras al recuerdo de James Sholto: "te fuiste y nos dejaste en manos de un pendejo".

.o.O.o.

_Una Semana Después..._

John supone que ser un fantasma es muy parecido a su vida, camina por los pasillos sin hablar, como deslizándose sin que nadie lo note, casi como si fuera invisible. A tomado por costumbre sentarse en la esquina en la que James solía comer, ahora entiende por qué lo hacía, todo el comedor se puede ver desde ahí, todas las conversaciones se escuchan si prestas suficiente atención.

El Mayor Brown ha solicitado que le instalen una mesa justo al frente, a John le recuerda a un director de escuela que intenta detectar alumnos problemáticos. Como si necesitara aclarar que él tiene una mesa especial, porque es diferente e importante, John no puede evitar las comparaciones, la personalidad de James le hacía resaltar aunque usara la misma ropa que los demás, aunque se sentara en medio de Soldados y Cabos y Tenientes y Capitanes, todos sabían que era él quien estaba al mando, Brown por el contrario, no deja pasar ni un solo momento para destacar que él es el Mayor.

Si estuviera un poco más interesado en la vida lo odiaría, pero no hay suficiente energía en él ni siquiera para tomarle en cuenta.

Le han relegado a la enfermería, ya que según el Mayor Brown, John es un doctor, no un soldado, por lo que no debe tomar lugar en acciones propias de un soldado, pasa largas horas de guardia e incluso, cuando debe dejar la guardia a Murray o a King se queda ahí mirando a los hombres ir y venir.

Aquella tarde ha estado mirando el teléfono constantemente, está sentado en la enfermería, hay hombres al fondo hablando, se cuentan sobre sus familias, sobre lo que harán cuando regresen a casa, John quisiera decirles que dejen de ser tan optimistas, que tal vez no volverán, pero no puede, porque en el fondo sabe que solo piensa así por su propia amargura.

Toma el teléfono y marca un número que conoce con anterioridad, toma una pluma que hay sobre el escritorio y juguetea con ella mientras escucha los timbrazos hasta que atienden.

—Hospital del Ejército Británico, Islamabad —dice una voz eficiente y femenina.

John tiene el impulso de colgar, pero no lo hace, habla en voz baja.

—Buenas tardes, llamo de la Base Militar en Kandahar —John hace memoria de un hombre que conoció tiempo atrás en Zabol —estoy buscando al Teniente Coronel Taylor.

—Espere, veré si puedo localizarlo.

Pasa los siguientes diez minutos hablando con desconocidos, y repitiendo las mismas palabras: " _estoy buscando al Teniente Coronel Taylor_ ", hasta que por fin una voz conocida y casi olvidada le responde.

—Taylor.

—Teniente Coronel, soy el Capitán Watson, tal vez me recuerde de Zabol.

—¿Watson? —dice el hombre y luego parece recordar, —claro, eras uno de los chicos de la guarnición del Mayor Smith.

—Si, Señor.

—Escuché que fueron hacia Kandahar.

—Si, estoy en Kandahar, —John se muerde un poco los labios, y dice: —no es una llamada estrictamente oficial Señor, pero tengo entendido que mi antiguo Oficial al mando se encuentra con ustedes ahora y quería interesarme por su salud.

—¿El Mayor Sholto? —pregunta el hombre.

—Si Señor.

—Feo asunto, —dice —¿estaba usted con él cuando le hirieron?

—No —responde John, " _si hubiera estado con él yo estaría ahí y él aquí_ " piensa, —llevaba a un grupo de _cuervos._

—Eso lo explica —comenta el hombre —verá, el Mayor se encuentra en un estado bastante crítico, pasa la mayoría del tiempo sedado, por el dolor, usted me entiende, usted también es médico ¿no?

—Si Señor —John siente que esto es una mala idea, el aire le falta de nuevo y está apretando con fuerza la pluma.

—Pues le hemos sometido a una cuantas intervenciones para tratar de salvar su brazo y dejar lo más funcional posible su pierna, ha reaccionado bien, es un hombre muy fuerte. — " _Lo sé_ ", se dice John a sí mismo —pero el tema es que ha estado recibiendo montones de cartas, —la voz del Teniente Coronel adquiere un matiz de secreto —creímos que eran de su familia y en una oportunidad en que estaba consciente le entregamos algunas para que leyera, —John aprieta aún más la pluma que cruje entre sus dedos, luego sin venir a cuento parece defenderse —tratábamos que se sintiera animado, no sabíamos que las cartas eran amenazas de las familias de los soldados que murieron a su cargo...

Cierra los ojos, pero no dice nada y sigue escuchando.

—La mayoría lo culpan de lo que ocurrió, pero hay algunas que son bastante… intensas, le desean la muerte, el sufrimiento e incluso aseguran que le matarán.

—Dios —suspira John.

—Sabe usted Capitán, si él tiene familia a quien podamos contactar.

—No, hasta donde sé, no tiene familia.

—Tal vez algún amigo, alguien llamado John.

Cuando John escucha eso siente que va a vomitar.

—No, —responde —¿le ha dado él ese nombre?

—No, pero lo suele mencionar cuando está muy noqueado por la morfina, parece alguien importante, pero le hemos preguntado un par de veces si quiere que busquemos a esa persona y él se ha negado, cuando le preguntamos si es algún familiar o algún amigo él solo dice que es un sueño que tuvo una vez.

John tiene de nuevo la sensación de estar cayéndose a pedazos.

—De cualquier manera le diré que usted se ha interesado por su salud, Capitán. Aunque debo salir de Islamabad rumbo a Zabol de nuevo y no sé si lo vea consciente otra vez...

—No sé preocupe, Teniente Coronel, le agradezco que tomara mi llamada.

—Ha sido un gusto saludarle de nuevo Capitán.

John cuelga la bocina, se traga toda aquella información, la guarda en el pecho también, siente que aquello le hace daño, encerrar todo el dolor de esa manera, pero no puede manejarlo de otra forma. Aprieta tanto la pluma entre los dedos que el plástico se quiebra, lo suelta hecho astillas sobre el escritorio.

Ahora entiende las palabras de James "voy a asegurarme que no estés ahí cuando las granadas lleguen".

.o.O.o.

_Un Mes Después…_

John sabe que la gente no muere a causa de tener el corazón roto, así que técnicamente puede seguir caminando, trabajando, comiendo, todo, aunque a veces quisiera que el dolor lo incapacitara lo suficiente como para poder dormir.

Hay ocasiones que se culpa por todo lo ocurrido, debió ir con James a pesar de su brazo en herido, otras se culpa por haber mezclado sentimientos en todo aquello, sabía que no debía, se lo dijo a sí mismo muchas veces, pero fue lo suficientemente imbécil para ignorar sus propios consejos.

También hay momentos en los que culpa a James. Por dejarle atrás, por pensar que lo que John sentía era tan débil que no podría sobrellevar todo lo que ha ocurrido.

Piensa en qué pasaría si las cosas hubieran sido al revés y si fuera John quien hubiera resultado herido de manera tan brutal, ¿James le amaría igual?, ¿habría dejado el ejército para irse con un John marcado y lisiado?, ¿John se lo habría permitido? Algunas veces piensa que si, otras que no, la mayoría del tiempo el dolor y la rabia opacan cualquier pensamiento y solo se siente que de un momento a otro tendrá que parar y rendirse.

—De modo que —continúa diciendo Brown, trayéndolo de nuevo a la realidad, —será reasignado junto con todos los miembros de la enfermería a Helmand.

—Muy bien Señor —responde, sin saber qué más decir y con solo un pensamiento, debe decírselo a James, porque si alguna vez le necesita tiene que saber que puede encontrarlo.

—Partirán a las cero doscientas Capitán —Brown sonríe, John no sabe por qué, tal vez porque va a mandarle a una de las más grandes fábricas de opio del mundo, o puede ser cualquier otra cosa, igual no podía importarle menos.

John pasa la tarde pidiendo a sus hombres que se preparen, los hombres empacan sus cosas, él por su parte está una vez más tratando de comunicarse con el Teniente Coronel Taylor.

—De verdad lo lamento —dice una voz femenina y simpática al otro lado del teléfono —pero el Teniente Coronel está aún en Zabol.

—Necesito preguntar por uno de sus pacientes.

—Puedes enviar un memorandum con atención al Coronel Morgan para solicitar la información.

John que la mayoría del tiempo se siente amargado y miserable despliega todo el encanto que es capaz de encontrar en sí mismo e intenta sonar razonable, agradable y necesitado de ayuda.

—Van a enviarme a otra ubicación y es muy importante que le haga llegar un mensaje a mi amigo, tal vez tu puedas ayudarme…?

—Grace —dice ella —Cabo Grace Henderson.

—Grace —murmura John con cadencia, —es un nombre muy bonito, apuesto a que eres más linda que tu nombre.

La mujer se ríe y mantienen una conversación insulsa que John ha olvidado a la vuelta de unos minutos.

—Si pudieras ayudarme un poco Grace, —corta John la plática de la mujer —es solo un mensaje, ni siquiera tendrán porque saber nadie de esta conversación.

—De acuerdo —contesta ella —dame tu recado.

—Para el Mayor James Sholto...,

—Oh no —dice ella.

—¿Qué sucede? —pregunta John

—¿Eres uno de los locos que le llaman para desearle que se muera?

—¿Qué? No —dice John rápido, —te lo dije, él y yo éramos amigos.

—Bien, —responde —es que me han tocado un par de llamadas y le desean las cosas más horribles.

Esa es una información que John no necesitaba saber, que quisiera no saber.

—No, no es ninguna amenaza, solo quisiera que le dijeras de parte del Capitán Watson, que me envían hacia Helmand.

—¿Es todo? —pregunta ella —es un poco corto.

—Si, es muy corto.

—De acuerdo, se lo haré llegar ya mismo, —luego coqueta dice —¿volverás a llamar, Capitán?

—Claro, pediré hablar con la Cabo que es mas linda que su nombre todas las veces. —Ella suelta una risilla y cuelga.

John se siente como un embustero.

_"No mereces esto James, no deberías estar ahí solo"_. Como siempre el recuerdo del Mayor no contesta.

.o.O.o.

_Seis Meses Después…_

John ha visto mucho, no solo en el ejército, mientras era un niño, viviendo con un padre abusivo, una madre sometida y una hermana lesbiana, luego en la facultad de medicina, en el ejército, en Zabol, en Kandahar, luego de tener y perder a James, siente que ha visto lo que le tocaba en esta y en dos vidas más. Pero aun así nada lo preparó para Helmand.

Se pregunta si el Mayor Brown le asignó ahí como una especie de castigo por el desagrado manifiesto que John le tenía. Si es así, el hijo de perra bien pudo haber enviado solo a John y no a todos sus hombres.

Pasa casi todo su tiempo metido en la enfermería corriendo entre sangre, vísceras, mutilaciones y dolores constantes.

No hay un solo día en que alguno de los compañeros no resulte herido en una refriega, en que el Talibán no tome por rehenes a un montón de civiles. Es rara la semana en la que alguna escuela de niñas no es atacada o un grupo de hombres no tiene un tiroteo con un grupo de traficantes de opio.

Está tan cansado la mayoría del tiempo que quisiera rendirse, podría solo dejarlo todo y regresar a Londres, solo, triste y derrotado, de cualquier manera a nadie le importaría.

Llamó solo una vez hace tiempo al Hospital de Islamabad, con el pretexto de hablar con Grace Henderson, lo único que pudo sonsacarle fue que el Mayor había sido trasladado a Londres y que si había entregado su recado, John no volvió a llamar.

Está fuera, en el patio de la Base, mira camiones moverse a todas partes y hombres ir y venir, el bueno de Murray está sentado junto a él mirando en silencio.

John está pensando en el Mayor Sholto, intenta evitar llamarlo James, incluso en su mente como una manera de distanciarse aunque siempre está pensando en él, si lo que Grace Henderson dijo es cierto, entonces James sabe que ahora está en Helmand y si no se ha puesto en contacto es, única y exclusivamente porque no quiere.

—Tal vez sea un buen momento para seguir adelante, Capitán —dice Murray como si siguieran una conversación anterior.

—He seguido adelante, Murray —John sonríe aunque sabe que no engaña a su amigo.

—Tal vez es hora de conocer a alguien más.

—Si tienes razón —responde, pero en el fondo piensa que Murray tal como todos los tontos que dicen que el tiempo cura las heridas, no tienen idea de lo que hablan.

—Capitán Watson —le dice un soldado que se acerca con un pequeño paquete y un fajo de cartas, entrega el paquete a John y las cartas a Murray —Teniente Murray, —sonríe y se aleja.

John intrigado toma el paquete, no tiene idea de quién puede mandarle nada, Harry ni siquiera le escribe, cuando ve la dirección de Enfield rompe el paquete apresurado.

Dentro hay una carta y un reloj, lo reconoce de inmediato, es el reloj del Mayor Sholto. Murray al verlo susurra algo de que irá a abrir sus cartas dentro en la enfermería y se va, John despliega una simple hoja de papel con una letra pulcra y angulosa que John reconoce como la letra de James.

_John:_

_Sé que estás en Helmand, espero que las cosas estén menos mal que como se ven en las noticias, te envío el reloj, yo ya no puedo usar, mi brazo izquierdo… digamos que ya no es lo que era._

_Puedes escribirme siempre que quieras a la dirección en Enfield, Vicky pasará periódicamente a recoger la correspondencia._

_Solo puedo pedirte que te cuides y me hagas saber si hay algo que pueda hacer por ti. Ha sido difícil volver a la vida civil, supongo que sabes lo de las amenazas…_

_Espero me perdones._

_JS_

_"No"_ —piensa John, - _"no te perdono"_ —pero aun así dobla la carta con cuidado y la guarda en su bolsillo, se pone el reloj y sigue adelante con su día.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bueno, uno más y nos quedan dos para que por fin termine este sufrimiento.
> 
> Tengan un bella semana
> 
> Adrel Black


	16. Luto Por Un Sueño Perdido

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hola perdón por la tardanza en la actualización de esta semana, he estado algo distraída, no importa, el caso es que estamos a un capítulo de terminar.
> 
> ¡Disfrútenlo!

* * *

_**Un Sueño Que No Tuvo** _

_por_ **_Adrel Black_**

_edición_ **_Violette Moore_ **

* * *

**XVI**

_**Luto Por Un Sueño Perdido** _

I've been waiting here for you (Te he estado esperando aquí)

I hope you get here soon (Espero que llegues pronto)

The flames are right outside my door. (Las llamas están justo afuera de mi puerta)

(World In Flames, In This Moment)

—De modo que consiguió chicas para todos —termina el soldado de decir, los hombres alrededor de John ríen como si estuvieran sufriendo espasmos, John levanta su cerveza en señal de brindis y sonríe.

—Capitán, tienes que darnos tu secreto.

—Ser irresistible —responde.

Los hombres vuelven a carcajearse y siguen brindando y bebiendo, solo Murray está muy serio mirando a John con suspicacia.

—Por el Capitán "Tres Continentes" Watson —dice alguno de los compañeros, con voz de ebriedad, John odia ese estúpido apodo, pero sigue sonriendo hasta que vuelve a su barraca, es entonces cuando se le cae la sonrisa, toma una libreta y empieza a escribir.

_No tenía que ser así, ¿sabes?, no tenías que dejarme aquel día en la enfermería, pude haber estado contigo, yo habría compartido tu destino fuera cual fuera. Pudiste dejarme ir a Londres, a mi no me importan las amenazas, ni las cicatrices. Aun llevo tu reloj, a veces temo que va a quebrarse en alguna incursión, pero no puedo dejarlo. Crees que me importan tus cicatrices, pero no tienes idea de que tan malas son las que tu dejaste en mi._

_JW_

Sus cartas a James suelen ser así tristes amargas incoherentes y escuetas.

Las respuestas suelen ser cortas y culpables.

_Se que no puedes entenderlo, pero es mejor así._

_La muerte de esos chicos no fue mi culpa, John, te lo aseguro, hice mi trabajo con el mismo cuidado que cada vez, eso no fue mi culpa._

_El resto lo es, todo lo demás es mi culpa, todos los dolores que puedas tener, lo lamento una vez más, cada vez, todas las veces, lo lamento, nunca me cansaré de decirlo, lo lamento John._

_JS_

.o.O.o.

John había construido a su alrededor una rutina muy específica, misión peligrosa en la que era necesario un médico, él estaba ahí.

Heridas horribles, hombres agonizantes, casos irremediables, John era el médico asignado para hacerse cargo.

¿Tiroteo?, ¿toma de rehenes?, ¿lugares horribles y peligrosos? El Capitán Watson es el soldado que tiene que estar ahí.

¿Medicina en el campo de batalla? Claro el Doctor Watson es el indicado.

¿Día franco?, ¿alcohol y mujeres disponibles? por supuesto John "Tres Continentes" Watson es el compañero de juerga que todos desean.

—Una vez te dije que era hora de seguir adelante, Watson —susurra Murray que ahora comparte una barraca junto a John —pero no me refería a esto.

John le mira, tiene ojeras, un poco por las desveladas, un poco por el cansancio, un poco por el insomnio.

—Seguí adelante Murray.

—Intentar que te maten seis días de cada semana y usar el séptimo para enredarte con una mujer diferente cada vez, no es seguir adelante, de hecho es justo lo contrario.

—No quiero hablar de él —dice.

—Ese es parte del problema que no hablas. —John sigue en silencio —Capitán, eres un buen hombre, somos amigos, —asiente —bien entonces como amigo te diré algunas cosas.

—No quiero escucharte, Murray.

—Ya lo sé que no quieres, pero como somos amigos puedo decirte lo que quiera y tienes que escucharlo.

—No creo que la amistad funcione así, Teniente.

—Es justo así como funciona, Watson. Dejaste de fumar lo cual me parece grandioso —John rueda los ojos, el olor al tabaco le recuerda tanto a James que es incapaz de soportarlo. — Te has vuelto un bebedor constante, te has vuelto promiscuo y sueles mantenerte funcional a base de cafeína. Por favor, Capitán, fue suficiente, tienes que seguir adelante, Ha pasado un año.

—No puedo, Murray. No queda suficiente de mí para hacerlo.

Bill Murray se pasa la mano por el cuello.

—Entonces tal vez no deberías estar aquí, Watson.

Murray abandona la barraca y deja a John mirando el techo.

"Algunas veces quisiera no haberte conocido", dice al vacío, no hay nadie para responder.

.o.O.o.

_HÉROE O VILLANO._

_LA HISTORIA DETRÁS DEL HOMBRE QUE RECIBIÓ DE MANOS DEL PRIMER MINISTRO LA CONDECORACIÓN MÁS ALTA AL SERVICIO MILITAR: LA CRUZ DE LA VICTORIA._

_Por Kitty Riley_

_Es muy alto, y tiene los ojos serenos, aún con ello lo que más llama la atención de él son las prominentes cicatrices que le ha dejado la guerra, marcan el lado izquierdo de su rostro y mantienen su brazo en una posición rígida…_

La nota va acompañada de una fotografía de James que mira a la cámara con su seriedad acostumbrada, en el fondo un par de Humvees y el desierto de Afganistán le enmarcan.

Luego de una breve descripción de la ceremonia en que James ha recibido su medalla sigue toda una retahíla de todas las cosas de las que se le acusaba, entrevistas con personas que aseguran llevó a sus hijos y hermanos a la muerte...

_ATENTADO A HÉROE DE GUERRA._

_EL VILLANO AL QUE LA MILICIA CREE UN HÉROE_

_Por Kitty Riley_

_Fue el día pasado cuando los más altos cargos militares se dieron cita para galardonar al Mayor James Sholto, conocido dentro de la milicia como el "Héroe de Kabul"._

_Mientras se retiraba del recinto, un hombre identificado como Frank Byrne intentó asesinar al militar disparando dos veces sobre el hombre, al que hirió en el brazo y el estómago._

_Según fuentes médicas el brazo del Mayor Sholto que ya fue dañado en una misión en Afganistán ha quedado inoperante por completo._

_A pesar de sus heridas, el Mayor se recupera satisfactoriamente en un Hospital de Londres del que se omiten los generales por razones obvias._

_Son muchas las personas que amenazan constantemente al Mayor Sholto..._

La segunda nota estaba ilustrada por una imagen de James, manteniendo presión en su estómago con un guante que había sido blanco, dos personas le ayudaban a caminar, suponía John hacia una ambulancia, o hacia algún lugar donde le auxiliaran, lucía asustado.

Cortó la imagen de la primera nota, la metió en el bolsillo frontal de su chaleco y tiró todo lo demás a la papelera.

Dos años le había tomado a la corte militar decidir si debían enjuiciar o premiar al Mayor Sholto.

John no le había escrito en un año completo, no porque no le extrañara, ni porque le hubiera olvidado, era más que nada porque ya no podía decirle más, ya había reclamado, ya le había rogado, le había jurado amor eterno, se había ofrecido a abandonarlo todo por él, no había más que pudiera hacer.

.o.O.o.

Intentaba mantener su vida en un tono grisáceo y ordenado, se había vuelto mucho más minimalista, su único lujo era el reloj que James le había obsequiado.

—Es hora, Capitán —John dobló con cuidado la imagen que había estado mirando y la metió de vuelta al bolsillo. Siguió a Murray sintiendo el cuerpo oprimido bajo el peso del equipo completo.

No hablan en el camino, no hay mucho que decir.

—Quédate atrás Murray, —dice John recordando que Murray no es un soldado.

Avanza junto a los demás, lleva el fusil de asalto en las manos, Murray lleva uno igual, pero se ve infinitamente incómodo.

Han avanzado un trecho, se esconden entre lo que alguna vez fueron casas, ahora son más ruinas que otra cosa, parece una zona que ha sido asolada por bombas, John puede ver algunos cráteres, no ve como vaya a poder avanzar si delante de ellos se ve lo que parece una meseta sin lugar donde esconderse, crecen algunas hierbas entre la arena, pero son matojos más que nada.

John se agacha y le grita a Murray que no se levante intentando hablar por encima del sonido de los disparos. Las balas pegan por todas partes y levantan polvo y gravilla aquí y allá.

—Mantente abajo Murray.

Avanzan con la espalda doblada detrás de los muros resquebrajados, el sol les cae a plomo y el sudor les corre por la cara, John siente las manos resbalosas en torno al fusil.

La vanguardia se prepara para avanzar, John hace señas a Murray para que se quede con la retaguardia y corre junto al primer avance.

El hombre a su lado cae John se agacha tras un pared, el sol y el calor le quita el aire y le mantiene respirando con dificultad todo el tiempo. Jala al soldado caído, pero su cara está destrozada, no hay nada que pueda hacer por él, las manos de John se manchan de sangre, se limpia en el pantalón del uniforme y mira, la vanguardia a seguido adelante, la retaguardia aún no empieza a avanzar. Puede quedarse y esperarlos, pero en ese momento un mortero resuena, dos hombres caen, John se pega aún más a la pared y se prepara para ayudar a los soldados caídos.

Corre hacia ellos, pero no llega, un disparo le atraviesa el hombro izquierdo deteniéndolo en seco, fue casi como si se precipitara al encuentro de la bala ambos iban en direcciones contrarias y pasó casi un segundo antes de que se diera cuenta que estaba sangrando, cayó de cara al sol, consciente de que se desangraba, cerró los ojos no porque estuviera quedando inconsciente, si no por que le lastimaba la luz.

"Pido Dios que me dejes vivir" —pensó, pero fue un pensamiento fugaz, en realidad su mente se cobijó en ese momento de dolor en un solo recuerdo, aquel día en que James dijo que renunciaría, que volverían a Londres, fue entonces cuando, después de dos años de guardar todo en su pecho, dejó que se le escaparan las lágrimas, eran lágrimas de luto por tanto sueño perdido.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bueno y esto es todo, el último capítulo estará arriba el día domingo sin falta, casi terminamos con esta tortura.
> 
> Me encanta John y me encanta John sufriendo, pero creo que me pasé de v..ga con esta historia.
> 
> Adrel Black


	17. Chapter 17

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hola, como lo prometí, arriba en domingo, y el final.
> 
> ¡Disfrútenlo!

* * *

_**Un Sueño Que No Tuvo** _

_por_ **_Adrel Black_**

 _edición_ **_Violette Moore_ **

* * *

**XVII**

_**Descalzo Sobre Vidrios Rotos** _

It's quiet now (Es tranquilo ahora)

Whispers confess (confesiones en susurros)

Can we run away now (podemos huir ahora)

And hide from tomorrow (y escondernos del mañana)

Can we run away tonight (¿podemos huir esta noche)

And hide from tomorrows? (y escondernos de los mañanas?)

(In This Moment, In This Moment)

La vuelta a la vida civil ha sido dolorosa, la recuperación también, el hombro suele doler en momentos insospechados, su mano izquierda tiembla de forma crónica y necesita un bastón para caminar.

Ya no es quien fue, ha ido dejando partes de sí regadas a lo largo de los años, ahora está más cerca de los cuarenta que de los treinta, ahora después de haber sido el mejor tirador de su regimiento, un buen doctor y un soldado comprometido, es solo un hombrecillo que espera de pie frente a una puerta blanca a que atiendan su llamado.

James, vestido de pantalón marrón y camisa a blanca a cuadros abre la puerta, lleva el cabello un poco más largo de lo que John puede recordar, pero también más ralo, se quedará calvo antes de los sesenta.

Está mucho más pálido, eso sin contar las cicatrices. El corazón de John ya no salta de anticipación, tal vez es porque esa chispa ya no está con él.

James se aparta y le cede el paso, tal como hizo hace años. Hay una botella abierta sobre el desayunador blanco, dos copas y dos platos con rebanadas de pizza. James se las arregla para servir con un solo brazo. Es triste encontrarse de nuevo así, con más años, con tantas heridas, llenos de cicatrices, no solo físicas. Y la similitud del lugar y la comida no hace sino acentuar las diferencias del entonces y el ahora.

—Creo que no he comido pizza desde aquella vez —comenta John.

—Tampoco yo.

John le sonríe y comienza a comer, son muy específicos en la forma en que evitan hablar de lo que sucedió entre ellos, hablan sobre el ejército, los compañeros mutuos, se ponen al día sobre la salud de cada uno, intentando sonar con la menor amargura posible. Aun así ambos comentan lo horrible que es tener dolores por las mañanas o que tu vista ya no sea lo que antes fue.

James pregunta por Murray y se interesa por Harry. John le habla de lo desastroso que fue estar bajo el mando de Brown y le da la enhorabuena por la Cruz de la Victoria que le otorgaron. Ninguno habla sobre el atentado posterior a eso.

No han comido tanto esta vez, James dice que ya no tolera bien el vino, ni el queso, obvian el hecho de que sea por el disparo que recibió en el estómago; John se ríe y le dice que él ha tenido algunos problemas con la bebida y que prefiere que no le sirva otra copa.

Todo el ambiente está cubierto de nostalgia, tiene el color de las fotos en sepia, a pesar de los muebles blancos y la casa pulcra, incluso la vista está cubierta de polvo avejentando los recuerdos aun en el momento en que se forman.

Llega un momento en que ambos se quedan en silencio, solo se miran, hay tanto dolor entre ellos que es casi palpable, John siente que si estira la mano e intenta tocar el rostro de James el dolor va a rebanarle los dedos.

Los ojos se le llenan de lágrimas mientras James le sonríe con tristeza.

Recogen la cocina en silencio como mucho tiempo atrás y suben a la habitación, John descubre ese cuerpo nuevo de James, cubierto de cicatrices, su mano carente de toda movilidad, su pierna usable pero aun así dañada y lo encuentra tan hermoso como la primera vez. Se cohíbe bastante al abandonar el bastón y cojear en el intento de desnudarse, su hombro tiene la cicatriz de la bala y éstan las marcas de la costura rápida y descuidada que hicieron en un Hospital improvisado de Helmand. Lleva también las marcas que dejó la explosión que hubo en las montañas y una cicatriz pequeña de la bala del veintidós que le atravesó el brazo.

Quizás en algún momento pensaron que harían el amor, pero al final ninguno encontró la fuerza, se quedaron durante toda la noche abrazados, besándose de vez en cuando, ninguno lo diría, pero esa madrugada ambos lloraron en silencio por una herida que jamás cerraría por completo.

John nunca creyó que el dolor terminaría, algunas veces intentó ahogarlo en alcohol, otras entre las piernas de una mujer, al final lo único que pudo hacer con él fue guardarselo en el pecho y dejar que se convirtiera en enfado. Pero ahora ahí, enredado en el cuerpo de James sabe que nunca terminará, que el dolor seguirá y seguirá, que puede seguir adelante, que puede ser funcional, que tal vez encuentre un empleo y que tal vez sienta deseo por otra mujer o por otro hombre, pero que esa parte de John Watson que se entregó sin ningún reparo, sin ninguna regla y sin importar el riesgo nunca se curará, seguirá sangrando y sangrando por siempre.

—Aun te amo.

James asiente y aprieta aún más su abrazo, John acurrucado contra el hueco de su cuello no puede verlo, pero sabe que está llorando.

—Aun te amo también John —tiene la voz rota.

—Eso lo hace miles de veces peor.

—Lo sé. Es como caminar cada día descalzo sobre vidrios rotos.

Es por la mañana después de un desayuno silencioso que se preparan para despedirse. John intenta hacer acopio de todo el aplomo que le queda para mantenerse estoico ante otra despedida.

—Podrías quedarte en esta casa, mientras encuentras un lugar donde vivir. —John lleva en su mochila las pocas cosas propias que tiene, un viejo ordenador portátil, algunos cambios de ropa y un celular que Harry le ha entregado para que se mantenga en contacto.

—¿Crees que podemos ser amigos? —pregunta John y Sholto niega, —creo que sería más doloroso si me quedo aquí y estoy esperando cada día a que estés al otro lado de la puerta que si me voy con la certeza de que ya no estás.

—Entiendo —responde James,—aun así hazme saber si estás necesitando cualquier cosa.

—Dejé el número de mi celular en un recado en el refrigerador, llama para saber que estás bien.

—Lo haré.

Es solo un beso fugaz el que pone final a su historia, sabe amargo y salado, John tiene los ojos hinchados por haber llorado la noche anterior y la perspectiva con la que se marcha es tan gris que se siente incapaz de distinguir los colores.

.o.O.o.

Consigue una habitación en un hotel pequeño y viejo que es tan gris como su visión del mundo. Tiene una cama de sábanas grises, de cortinas grises y se dedica a sentarse muchas horas a pensar en lo que pudo ser y no fue.

Ha conseguido una terapeuta, que dicen es muy buena pero que John no siente que esté ayudando.

Le ha enviado a escribir un blog, pero qué podría poner en él. "La historia de como me enamore de mi Oficial al Mando", sería un gran cotilleo, que tal "La primera vez que me acosté con un hombre. La aceptación de mi bisexualidad", seguro a Harry le encantaría o mejor aun "Creo que el mundo perdió los colores porque soy incapaz de ver nada más que grises" seguro Ella Thompson, su terapeuta podría hacer toda una tesis con ese título.

Tiene en el cajón de encima la portátil y la SIG, cada día se obliga a obviar la SIG y a usar la portátil, también cada día parece más difícil.

Sin saber que todo cambiaría.

Renquea por el parque sintiéndose enfadado, pero como un mantra siempre se recuerda "mejor el enfado que la tristeza" es ahí cuando encuentra a Mike Stamford.

Mike es amable y se interesa por dónde está viviendo John, increíblemente a pesar de los años recuerda a Harry y lanza una sugerencia al aire que lo cambiará todo.

—Mejor consíguete un compañero.

—Ay Mike —John quiere poder decirle que está roto, amargado y que ni siquiera el hombre que dijo amarle ha podido quedarse junto a él, pero en vez de eso solo dice: —¿Quién me querría de compañero? — "mírame Mike" piensa mientras mira al frente "quién estaría tan loco para quererme cerca".

Contrario a lo que John espera, Mike sonríe.

—¿Qué? —John no encuentra lo gracioso de la situación.

—Eres la segunda persona que me dice eso hoy.

—¿Quién fue la primera?...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bueno esto se ha terminado, luego de un largo camino.
> 
> Gracias a quienes han estado al pendiente de esta historia, también gracias a Violette Moore que es grandiosa y que fue la primera en leer esta historia.
> 
> Debo decir que me enamoré tanto de James en esta historia que no podía superar la idea de que John seguirá adelante, conocerá a Sherlock y James estará solo en su gran casa, en medio de nada, con enemigos por todas partes, pensando por siempre en lo que perdió y esperando que en cualquier momento llegue el ataque que al final termine con todo.
> 
> Y como solo lloraba por hacer esto, tuve que conseguir un final feliz para todos, así que escribí otra historia, una continuación a esto que se llama "Si Caer No Te Mata" si alguna está interesada empezaré a publicarla la próxima semana.
> 
> Y bueno, gracias de nuevo, espero que tengan una linda semana.
> 
> Adrel Black

**Author's Note:**

> ¿Hay alguien aquí?
> 
> Espero que lo hayan disfrutado, esto será más o menos largo.
> 
> Adrel Black


End file.
